


Don't Call Me Short

by TheWildeBard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And many Erwin ones, F/M, I think I Epic Failed though, I tried to be funny, I'll be writing many Levi fics, I'll let you be the judge, MY BABIES, Mainly because I had an argument, Possibly some smut if I can be bothered?, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, This one is Fem!reader, ah well, and I used that as my basis, and others - Freeform, because I have SUCH a soft spot for them, between Jean and a female reader, but I will be writing a gender neutral Levi fic, but mainly those two - Freeform, hmm, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours of kidnappings are being passed around within the walls of Wall Rose. Levi and Erwin have a plan for bringing the truth to the surface and stopping the kidnappings once and for all. However, Levi is dubious about this plan as it involves the one person he is desperately in love with. </p><p>Reader-chan is constantly being made fun of for her height. At 4"11' she is shorter than Captain Levi, and barely taller than Krista Lenz. Feisty, and hopelessly in love with her Captain, she bumbles her way through her chores, trying desperately to ignore her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One - Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my Levi x Short!Reader fic. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> F/n - First Name  
> L/n - Last Name  
> E/c - Eye Colour  
> H/l - Hair Length  
> H/c - Hair Colour

You sighed and sat back on your legs, stretching your back and grimacing at the popping of your spine. Levi had made you, Eren, and Jean clean the kitchen, the mess hall, and the bathrooms of the HQ. You were on Kitchen duty.

“Damn Jaeger and Kirschtein.” You cursed.

 

It was those two getting into a fight that had attracted your attention. You had ran over to break them up and received a swift, and possibly accidental, kick to the stomach that had you lunging at Jean, cursing and punching. You’d caught him in the jaw as Levi stood before you. Eren had laughed at Jean, who was looking at Levi in fear by this time, and failed to notice Levi standing behind him, arms folded, scowl firmly on his face. Needless to say, Eren got Bathroom detail.

 

You looked around and sighed. It was as clean as you were going to get it, and you were dog tired anyway. You stood up and stretched your limbs hearing them pop. You put everything away and shuffled to your room. You passed Jean in the corridor and glowered at him, him smirking at you.

“What are you smirking at, Kirschtein?” You growled.

“You, shortstack.” He quipped.

“Shove off, horse-face. I’m still mad at you for kicking me.” You told him.

“Hey, two against one is unfair, so you should have expected-”

“Two against one? I was coming to break you up, you moron!” You shouted. Jean looked at you taken aback, and had the grace to look away from you.

“Yeah, well, you should have announced it.” He grumbled.

“Yeah, I should have.” You sighed in mock defeat. “I mean, I guess it wasn’t clear when I said, ‘Alright you guys, break it up.’, huh?” You gave him a pointed look and he scowled at you.

“Whatever, short stuff.” He said as he stomped off down the corridor.

 

You rolled your eyes and stamped off in the opposite direction, and muttered ‘horse-faced bastard’ under your breath. As you rounded the corner you bumped into a chest and gasped.

“I’m so sor-” you stopped mid apology as you saw a pair of grey eyes staring down at you with his trademark expressionless face.

“Cadet.” He addressed you calmly. His voice sent a shiver down your spine. You weren’t scared of him like most others. Sure, he could be cool and harsh with people, he didn’t really show emotion, and he would be rude to people he felt were below him. But you knew that he held a deep trust for his men, and he was usually alright if you weren’t behaving irresponsibly.

 

No, you weren’t scared at all. In fact, you rather liked his dark sense of humour, and the coarse personality of his; it intrigued you. You also liked his calm demeanor. A lot of people didn’t know what he was thinking, but you were pretty good at picking up on the subtle twitches of his face. Even Erwin, Hanji, Petra, and the others were surprised that you could do that.

 

You were often chided by your friends for the sarcasm you shot towards Levi, giving as good as you got. That was one of your faults. You were friendly, polite, and somewhat quiet (at least compared to the likes of Hanji and Sasha) but when someone aggravated you, your temper would flare up and you would respond, consequences be damned. It had gotten you in trouble with Captain Levi on a few occasions.

 

Little did you know that he actually enjoyed it; smirking at each memory of your fiery temper. He enjoyed your sarcasm, and he liked the way you laughed at his humour. You weren’t afraid of him and that piqued his interest. Where many people were put off by his cold and harsh demeanor, or insulted by his humour, you seemed to revel in it, your eyes flashing with amusement every time. Although he tried not to admit it, he liked your kindness, too. The way you were always happy to help others, happy to lend advice, and always kept the spirits up of those around you. Even him. He didn’t understand you, sometimes you irritated him, but that only made him more interested by you.

“Captain Levi, Sir.” You said as you gave him a salute. His eyes flicked over you and he frowned.

“You’re filthy.” He commented, his frown turning into a sneer of disgust.

“Am I? Oh, well, I suppose that is what happens when you clean a kitchen.” You mocked. Levi just looked at you with a frown, although you could see a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“That mouth will get you into trouble one day, Cadet.” He told you, his voice monotone.

“I hope so.” You quipped cheekily, eyes glimmering in the dim light of the corridor.

Levi just looked at you for a moment longer before he walked off, his usual poker face in place as he went.

“That kitchen had better be clean.” He called back.

“By your standards?” You muttered. “Definitely not.” You finished with a resigned sigh. You schlepped back to your bed and grabbed your things and took a wash to clean all of the grime of the kitchen from you. You padded back to your bed and collapsed, letting the night take you.

 

**~Time skip to the next morning~**

 

You went to breakfast with Sasha, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin and scowled at Jean as you passed.

“What time did you finish last night, f/n?” Armin asked.

“Uh, I don’t know. Late, I guess. Everyone was sleeping once I’d finished.” You shrugged as you shovelled your food into your mouth. You could give Sasha a run for her money where food was concerned.

“Eren got back late, too.” Armin told you. You laughed.

“Is that why he’s falling asleep already?” You banged the table in front of him and he jolted awake with a cry. The rest of you laughed at Eren and he just shot you a dirty look.

“Cool it, shorty.” You swallowed your food and frowned.

“What is it with everyone mentioning my height, recently?” You asked no one in particular.

“You’re barely taller than Krista, that’s why.” Eren told you.

“Well, why don’t you give _her_ a hard time?” You asked.

“Because, short stuff,” Jean answered from another table, spinning around to address you. “Krista is an angel. She doesn’t talk like a giant ass man.” He finished. You raised your eyebrows in a look of disbelief.

“And, how exactly do I act like a man? Because I don’t take your crap, Kirschtein? You wanna call Mikasa a man, too? Because she sure as hell won’t put up with your crap.” You challenged him, a dangerous tone in your voice. He held up his hands, a slight fear tinging his words.

“Hey, I’m just saying, you act as if you’re ten feet tall, not four foot eleven… no need to drag her into this.” he told you, gesturing to Mikasa, who ignored him.

“Anyway, I’m an angel, too. You fucking ingrate.” You muttered under your breath as you finished your breakfast.

“Jaeger, Kirschtein, L/n. I want to see you three in my office.” A monotone voice drawled. Eren froze, Jean tensed up, and you snapped your head up. You didn’t even notice him approaching. He was a downright stealthy bastard. His eyes lingered on you and you felt a warmth in your face.

 

Eren turned to you and groaned, thumping his head on the table.

“What does he want, now?” He grumbled. You shrugged, completely unfazed by the summons.

“Well, only one way to find out, Jaeger.” You told him as you stood up. You smacked the back of Jean’s head and gestured with your head. “You, too, Kirschtein. I’m not being punished because of you a second time.” You told him before you flounced off to Captain Levi’s office. You didn’t hear the historic event behind you when Eren and Jean actually agreed with each other when Jean said you were the ‘craziest dwarf’ he’d ever met.

 

You knocked on the opened door of Levi’s office and he looked up from his paperwork. He almost imperceptibly inclined his head, signalling for you three to enter, before he went back to his work. The three of you entered and stood in silence. Jean and Eren both stood bolt upright, face forward. You, however, were fidgeting impatiently and looking around the room.

“Will you stand still, L/n!” Levi snapped. You couldn’t help but smirk. It was the most emotion you could get out of him, but at least it was something. For some reason, you were the only person that could irritate him like this, and you intended to find out why.

“Sorry, Sir.”

“Mmm.” Was all he said as he glowered at you, his eyes betraying his poker face. “I want you all to train together, today.” Levi told them. Jean and Eren’s eyes widened.

“What? But sir-” Eren started but Levi shut him down by turning his steely eyes to him. Eren gulped and stopped talking.

“You’re supposed to be a team. I can’t have you going out beyond the walls into Shiganshina if you’re at each other’s throats like children. You will learn to work together, like adults, or I will find a more suitable position for children like you. Perhaps the Military Police?” He said in his usual monotone. You flicked your eyes to him, insulted by the mere thought of joining the MPs.

“Sir, with all due respect, we may not get along in our free time, but I don’t think it warrants being sent to _them_.” You told him. Your voice was cold and you practically spat the last word.

 

You loathed the Military Police. They stayed behind the walls, in safety (well, as safe as you could get nowadays), calling the shots. They’d sneer at the Scouts, spitting vitriol about the whole regiment being a waste of money and resources. If anything, it was the MPs that were a waste. They did nothing but sell off the equipment for their own gain, boss people around using fear tactics, and being generally hostile. They’d never seen a Titan, they’d never _fought_ a Titan. It was the MPs that left you as cadets to run to the safety of the wall as your friends died. No, you hated them with a burning passion, and you would _not_ become one.

“Cool it, tiny.” Jean hissed at you. You snapped your head to Jean.

“Damn it, Kirschtein, you refer to me as short, _one more time!”_ You fumed, your eyes a furnace.

“Jaeger, Kirschstein, get out.” He said, a slight edge to his voice. “L/n, stay here.” He said. The other two quickly scampered out of the room and closed the door behind them, not needing to be told twice. You glared a hole in the door and vowed to get them back later for being chicken-shit assholes.

 

Levi just sat there and watched you as you turned around to face him. He was watching you with a relaxed expression, which was something you’d never seen before. You shifted under his gaze, becoming self-conscious. Levi stood up and walked over to you and stopped a few inches from you. He looked down at you and you felt your face heat up at his closeness. You had quite a crush on him, and even though you weren’t scared of him, you were still flustered in situations like these.

“You _are_ short.” He told you and you glared at him.

“Says you.” You shot back. He shrugged.

“Taller than you, shortstack.” He replied with a smirk. You clenched your jaw and looked up at him defiantly. This was what Levi was after: the fiery side of you. He liked to provoke you.

“I swear to God the next person to call me that today…” you muttered to yourself, looking away from the Captain. He grasped your face and turned it to face him.

“What was that?” He asked. You refused to answer.

 

 _His face is so close,_ you thought. You could feel his warm breath on your face; on your lips. He was close enough to kiss… You swallowed hard and tried your best not to flick your eyes to his mouth, or to let your eyes show your unease at being this close to him. Although, you could do nothing about the fact that your pupils had dilated, much to Levi’s surprise. And his pleasure.

“Oh, I see, the silent treatment.” He purred. You raised your eyebrows at him. “Okay, fine. But you’re not leaving this office until you tell me what you said.” He told you. You felt his breath, warm on your cheek. His had had a firm grip on your chin, but it wasn’t unpleasant. You shrugged in bravado, hoping to call his bluff. Then he did something surprising. He smiled.

“Oh, my God!” You said dramatically. “You have teeth!” He raised his eyebrows at you in question. “You know, because you never smile…?” You trailed off, abandoning this thought for a better one. _If I don’t tell him, I get to stay here. I won’t have to deal with Kirschtein and Jaeger,_ you thought to yourself.

 

You smirked at the Captain and took a seat, lounging in it.

“Did I tell you you could sit, f/n?” Levi questioned you, addressing you by your name, which surprised you. His eyebrows were knitted together slightly in irritation. You shrugged at him, hoping to get him irritated. If you were going to be here for the rest of the day, you’d like to have a bit of entertainment. And what was more entertaining that Captain Levi well and truly irritated? (It must be noted that Levi’s irritation and anger were _not_ the same thing. His anger was truly something that you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of.)

“Well, since I’m going to be here a while…” you drawled. Levi just looked at you, apparently bored, and decided to change his tack.

“I’ve changed my mind. If you don’t tell me what you said,” he told you, standing up and prowling closer to you, his eyes holding a glint, lips in an almost invisible smirk. Your breath hitched as he looked down at you, raising a hand to your face. “I’ll make you work with Jean everyday until you do.” He tapped your cheek sharply, making it sting faintly. Your eyes widened in horror. He took a step back and went back to his paperwork. “Your choice, f/n.” The way his voice sounded saying your name made your heart flutter; it sounded too good. _Damn it_ , you thought.

“Fine. I said, ‘I swear to God the next person to call me that today…’ Happy?” You asked him insolently, irritated that he’d managed to break you so easily.

 

The thought of having to train with Jean made you grimace. Normally you wouldn’t mind, but recently he’d been irritating you more than usual. Levi just looked at you with raised eyebrows.

“So it was a threat?” You just glared at him and clenched your jaw. Levi was starting to piss you off. Rapidly. “Answer the question cadet.” His cool voice provoking you. Your temper flared once more, as did your nostrils. If there was one thing about Levi you hated, it was how much he could irritate you. You didn’t know if it was deliberate or not, but either way, it was working, grinding your nerves to nubs.

“Yes.” you snapped. He regarded you cooly for a moment.

“You get worked up about your height too quick. I assume you’re insecure about it? Don’t be. It is an advantage when your opponent underestimates you.” He told you candidly. You blinked at the response. You hadn’t expected that.

“Can I leave, now, Sir.” You asked him, not unkindly. He nodded to you before picking up his pen and continuing with his paperwork.

“You are dismissed… Shortstack.” You stiffened at the name and balled your fists before storming out of his office and slamming the door.

 

*******

 

Levi saw you stiffen and ball your fists before you stormed off, slamming the door behind you. He frowned at the noise, but he huffed a laugh through his nose at your reaction to being called ‘Shortstack’. He was going to have fun with that. He let out a breath and stared at the space you had once occupied. He felt a flutter in his chest at the look on your face when he told you not to be insecure about your height. It was surprise mixed with… gratitude? He shook his head to dislodge the image of your e/c eyes widening at him, showing the innocence that lay under your tough talking exterior.

 

Levi continued with his paperwork trying to get you out of his thoughts. It was true to say that he, Captain Levi Ackerman, had a soft spot for you. Well, it was more of a deep abiding love for you, really, but he wouldn’t admit it to himself. If he cared that deeply for someone - especially someone that could be killed on the next expedition - was something he didn’t want to think about. He knew that he’d never be able to come back from that. He’d lose himself to despair, rage, and grief. He didn’t like that idea at all. No, not at all. So, instead of letting himself feel the warm undulating feeling of love, he chose to lock it away deep inside himself, in case he should be destroyed by it. It wouldn’t do to have THE Levi Ackerman destroyed by something as completely benign as love.

 

**~Time skip to Dinner~**

 

“F/n, here!” Sasha called out, waving her arms wildly. You walked over to her and took a seat next to her. Connie and Eren were sitting there, talking, and Mikasa sat quietly as always. You offered her a smile as you started to eat your dinner.

“So… what did the Captain want with you?” Sasha asked.

“He told us we were to train together!” Eren fumed suddenly. That boy could go from zero to one hundred in no time at all.

“With Jean?” Connie asked. You nodded, a slight scowl nestled its way between your eyebrows.

“Bad luck.” Sasha commented.

“It was either that or the MPs.” You told her bitterly.

“What? He threatened to kick you out of the Survey Corps?” Mikasa spoke up. You nodded.

“Harsh.” Connie retorted.

“Tell me about it.”

“L/n.” You closed your eyes and took a deep breath.

“Captain.” You addressed him as you turned your head to look up at him.

“You will accompany me to the market tomorrow.” He told you. Your eyes lit up.

“Really, Sir?” You asked excitedly, bouncing in your chair like a child.

“That’s what I said. Report to my office at 7am sharp.” He told you before he strode off.

 

You were excited to go to the market. You’d always loved it there. All the people, the sounds, the smells… nothing could dampen your spirits now, not even Jean and his comments about your height. You were going to walk around in the market, seeing all the pretty things, smelling all the food, touching all the fabrics… you were content by that thought alone.

 

And, you got to spend time with Levi. Even though he irritated you, you still liked him. The annoying, infuriating, handsome bastard that he was. Your heart fluttered at the memory of him coming closer to you, the way he cupped your cheek before he slapped it. You blushed and hopped nobody saw it. Unfortunately, someone did. Mikasa gave you lingering look, but, luckily, said nothing.

“Hey, guys.” Armin said as he approached the table.

“Hey, Armin.” You beamed.

“What’s up with you? You’re awfully happy.” He questioned.

“The Captain has decided to take her with him on his trip to the market tomorrow.” Eren told him.

“Really? Huh.” He seemed surprised.

“What?” You asked him.

“It’s just, there have been rumours that the Underground have been kidnapping people and holding them ransom. I’d have thought the Captain would have taken Mike or Hanji instead.” He told you all.

“Kidnappings? But we’re in the military. They wouldn’t be stupid enough to try it. Would they?” Armin Shrugged.

“I don’t know, but logically, it would make sense. They’d get more money from military personnel, especially if they were important enough.” He told you all.

“Like the Commander?” Sasha asked.

“Yeah, like they’d be able to kidnap the Commander.” Eren scoffed.

“If they had enough people and the right equipment they might be able to.” Armin said with a shrug. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Well. Thanks for that, Armin.” You commented sarcastically. Armin looked at you apologetically.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t meant to scare you.” He told you earnestly. You smiled at him.

“Scare me? Yeah, right.” You told him, all bravado.

 

In fact, you were scared. You were a cadet. Military. You were an easier target than Erwin Smith, or Levi, so you’d be easier to catch. And you were one of the best cadets in the 104th, just missing out from the top ten. Only just. Anybody who knew that - and it wasn’t exactly top secret information - would think you were a prime target. Needless to say, you were no longer excited about tomorrow, but rather apprehensive.

 

**~Oh look, another time skip~**

  
  
“Oi, f/n, get up!” You sat bolt upright as you felt someone roughly shove you. It was Ymir. You looked at her, blinking slowly and she just sighed in exasperation before spinning on her heel and walked off. “You have 15 minutes before you’re late.” She called back, sending you into a frenzy.

 

You pulled on your trousers, shirt and struggled with your harness. It was getting twisted as hell but you didn’t care. You could fix it on the way. You ran and splashed water on your face, quickly scrubbed at your teeth before stumbling back to your bunk. You forced your boots on, ran your fingers through your h/l hair and grabbed your jacket before your lurched out of the door, tripping over a stray boot of Sasha’s.

 

You ran through the corridors and dodged the others, none of which even bat an eyelid as you sped past. You were trying to straighten your harness, but it was no use. You’d have to stop running to do that, and you couldn’t stop. You saw Levi’s door and sped up, hoping to get there before he left. Feeling triumphant you stopped and lifted your hand to knock on the door, heaving a breath, but the door opened before you touched it, almost knocking Levi in the chest. You felt your cheeks heat up.

“You’re late.” He told you in his usual monotone.

“What?” You asked incredulously. Levi frowned.

“Are you deaf? I said, you’re late.” You blinked at him.

“No… I was sure I was here by 7am, Sir.” you told him.

“I said 7am sharp. It’s 7:01.” He told you. You blinked at him again.

“One minute!” You blurted. Levi looked at you with irritation.

“Did I stutter, cadet?” He asked. He glanced over at your somewhat dishevelled uniform. “Tch. Your harness is twisted.” He told you.

 

In one swift movement he had pulled you forward, your head nestled in the crook of his neck as he sorted out your harness. A blush spread over your face at the close contact - which was a completely unexpected move on his part - and you stood tense for a moment, not daring to let yourself relax against him. His fingers were nimble, turning the straps the right way, crossing from your back, down your sides and down to your legs. Levi, once finished, looked at you. His grey eyes bore into yours, his expression blank as always. His eyes glittered with some emotion you couldn’t quite place, and his lips were parted ever so slightly. Oh, how you wished he’d kiss you and ask you to be his…  

  
You hadn’t noticed his quickened breathing.

 

*******

 

Levi’s breathing had become shallow from having you so near. He could still feel your breaths hitting him on the neck, and the weight of your head where it was in the crook of his neck. It was a comforting pressure that he missed. He could smell the mint on your breath from your toothpaste, and he could smell your face wash, clean soapy smell. He could feel the warmth of your body, the deep breaths you were taking from running across the other side of the building. His heart skipped a beat.

 

He just looked you over once in his usual expressionless way. He revelled in the way your body looked under that uniform. Images of him peeling it off one item at a time flooded his mind. Your head thrown back as his hand glided over your torso, moans and shallow pants coming from your parted mouth. He mentally scalded himself, banishing the imaged from his mind. He had work to do.

“Put your jacket on and get moving.” He told you, his voice stronger than he thought it would be. You did as you were bid and didn’t see the twinkle in his eyes, the smile that spread over his mouth for a split second as he utter the very word you detested. “Shortstack.” Your shoulders tensed and you stopped moving, turning your head to glare at him over your shoulder.

  
Levi just raised his eyebrows at you. You huffed out a sigh and marched off down the corridor. He had to admit, you were cute when you were irritated. He enjoyed irritating you, though he’d never let you know that, just like he’d never let you know that his deepest, darkest desire was to have you be his.


	2. Chapter Two - Secrets and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it, even though it is rather short. I was writing and it just felt right to end it where it does... >:)
> 
> ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!! 
> 
> F/n - First Name  
> L/n - Last Name  
> E/c - Eye Colour  
> H/l - Hair Length  
> H/c - Hair Colour  
> B/N - Brother's Name (if you don't have a brother use a random name :D)  
> E/C - Eye Colour

You fumed inside your head at Levi. _Short ass motherfucker!_ He had called you Shortstack again and you knew it was done deliberately to piss you off. You could feel his eyes on you as you stormed ahead of him to the front gate. As you got closer to the gate, the fact that you were going to the market began to lift your mood until you were all but skipping.

“Will you walk properly, f/n.” Levi grumbled at you. He was now right beside you.

 

He spoke your name so that it was only you that could hear. Your heart sped up at the low tone in his voice, as if he were telling you a secret. You swallowed thickly and tried to keep your mind on your excitement for the market, rather than the trembling in your hands at his closeness. You glanced at him and saw his usual poker face as he stared straight ahead.

“What?” He asked. You blushed and shook your head.

“N-nothing.” You stuttered. He smirked lightly.

“If you say so, Shortstack.” You growled at him in warning and a vague look of amusement passed over his features as he looked at you sidelong 

 

You both continued to the stables silence. You made yourself think of all the jewellery, books, fabrics, and food that you would see. Not that you’d be able to buy anything. You had no money. Still, it would be nice to see them and enjoy looking at and touching them. And, maybe, if you sweet talked a vendor, you would be allowed to try some of the food. You mouth watered at the thought.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, gremlin!”  You heard a voice shout. You looked down and saw your foot about to stand down on Jean’s foot.

“I’d watch what you say, otherwise I’ll pretend your hand is _not_ under my foot.” You said as you put a bit more pressure on his hand for emphasis. He grimaced at the pressure but looked at you defiantly.

“I dare you.” He ground out. You raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him.

“L/n.” Levi called. You froze, about to put your weight on Jean’s hand, and looked at Levi. “We need him to be able to _use_ that hand, cadet.” He told you.

“He will.” You said as you put your full weight on his hand. You pushed down slightly harder as you kicked off of his hand. He yelped out and snatched his hand away. You smirked and walked over to saddle the horse. You’d used the same horse every time you went out, and you’d affectionately named her Gingersnap after your favourite kind of biscuit, and she was on the ginger side of chestnut so it had just seemed to fit.

“Good job you’re small, because otherwise that would have hurt.” Jean quipped. You snapped your head over your shoulder and pointed at him, fire in your eyes. Jean gulped but held your gaze.

“Hey, Shortstack, hurry up. I don’t want to be late.”Levi told you. You turned your head slowly to look at him. He wore his usual look, no hint that he’d said anything. He glanced at you before he got on his horse.

“You want a leg up, Sir? I know it’s difficult for us _shorties_ to get on the horses.” You spat. He just looked at you as he smoothly pulled himself on his horse and looked down at you. They eye contact the pair of you shared was enough to make you tremble, forgetting your anger.

“Coming?” He asked, with a sly purr. You nodded before hopping up onto your horse and the pair of you trotted off to the market.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

The market was a cacophony of sounds, sights, and smells. You loved it. The vibrancy of the people a marked difference from the very formal military; people doing chores or training all the time. This was ordinary people living their ordinary lives, the very thing you were fighting to protect. Children screeched in happiness, people haggled for things, people were chatting… it just thrilled you. You’d always loved the market as a child, begging your mother to let you tag along. She’d feign a beligerant sigh and let you, and you would run around and stand on your toes and look at all the things for sale. Some vendors laughed, some ruffled your hair and gave you a bread roll, and some grumbled at you to go away.

 

As you got older you went alone, doing a favour for your mother, and you’d spend hours just looking at things. And on the days that the Scouts left or returned from an expedition you’d go and watch, imitating the salute you had learned from a soldier that you’d spoken to in the market. You’d get a few smiles from those in the expedition, some people in the crowd would bat you around the head, not pleased that you were so enamoured by the Survey Corps. It was during those days that you’d get in trouble for arguing with someone - be it a civilian or a member of the Military Police - and taken home to your mother. You just hated people talking about how useless the Survey Corps was. Especially since your father was a Scout.

 

You remembered the day your mother told you your father had been killed on an expedition. You had cried all day and night before deciding that it was enough, and you were going to do everything you could to help your mother get over it. She was so broken. But she had you and your little brother, b/n, to help her to fix herself. You also remembered that soldier that would speak to you in the market; the one that taught you the salute. He was so nice, all smiles and laughter, and he never told you that you were stupid for wanting to join up. Every time you saw him you’d both chat for a while, making you feel almost like you were with your father again.

 

You became quite close to him. You remembered that sinking feeling one day when you saw them returning, all battered and bruised… and his face wasn’t there. You ran out and asked where he was and a man just crouched down to you and shook his head, telling you that he had died protecting a fellow soldier. You felt tears escape your face whilst he told you, and you knew that you were going to join up. You felt proud that the man you knew was a hero. Someone was alive because of him. It was the same with your father. Two of the men you respected the most had died giving their lives nobly. A small smile graced your face at the memory of them.

“What are you smiling at, brat?” Levi asked.

“Just the memory of two noble heroes in the Survey Corps.” You told him.

 

The pair of you were making your way through the market having tied the horses at the stable. Levi was looking around at the place, and you knew that the wrinkles in his brow were caused by disgust at the state of the place. Even you had to admit, the filth around here was not pleasant. However, you had grown accustomed to it, so it hadn’t really bothered you. Levi grunted at you and eyed a man who was staring at the pair of you. Levi just pierced him with his eyes, but you offered him a bright smile. The young man smiled nervously in return, no doubt scared by the look Levi was giving him. _Poor guy_ , you though. He wasn’t used to the captain.

 

A kid ran past you, knocking into Levi, and you grabbed him. Levi scowled at him for a moment before he looked at you. The kid tried to struggle away.

“Oi, wha’cho doin’?” He asked you. You didn’t look at him, smiling as Levi grabbed the money pouch from his hand.

“Good job this was a decoy, wasn’t it?” He told the kid. The kid wriggled out of your grasp and sprinted away from you as you laughed.

“Good idea with the decoy bag, Sir.” You commented. Levi just shrugged, looking bored.

“Good reflexes.” He told you. It was a compliment coming from him.

“Well, I grew up around here. I know what people are like.” You told him. “What made you use a decoy?” You asked him. He just looked at you from the corner of his eyes, not bothering to turn his face to you.

“Tch. I’m not an idiot, f/n.” You huffed a laugh through your nose.

“So. What are we here for, Sir?” You asked after a moment of silence.

“Levi.” he told you.

“What’s that?” You asked with a smirk, deliberately being obtuse.

“Tch.” You snorted.

“What are we here for then, _Levi_.” you asked.

 

His name felt nice on your tongue. You liked using it. Your heart fluttered at the thought that he wanted you to use it. You assumed it was when you were alone together that he wanted you to call him by his name. You couldn’t help but feel a swell of hope in your chest. Surely that meant something? _No, don’t even go there, f/n._ You told yourself harshly. You wouldn’t let yourself be taken down this road. You didn’t want to face the inevitable heartbreak when you found out that he wasn’t doing this for any reason other than being friendly. _Although, everyone always addresses him as Captain…_ You shook your head of the thought and decided to admire the stand to your left.

 

*******

 

Levi watched you as you wandered over to the stall. It was a jewellery stand. You were flicking your eyes over all of the silver trinkets until your eyes landed on something. Levi could see your eyes widen a fraction and a smile spread onto your face. His heart gave a jump at that smile. Filled with pure joy. He frowned a bit to mask what he was feeling, not comfortable being so exposed with you. Why he’d asked you to come here, today of all days…

“Ah, I see you have good taste, madame!” The trader said smiling at you. It was simpering and sly. Levi didn’t like it at all; it wasn’t genuine, and you deserved a genuine smile not one that this pig reserved for people he thought he could rip-off. You hadn’t seemed to notice, you were gazing at the necklace in your hand, running your thumb over the pendant.

“How about I do you a deal for it? A pretty lady like you should have pretty jewellery to match.” He said, making Levi frown even harder.

 

 _Pretty_ , he scoffed. You were not merely pretty, but beautiful. You were more than that, even, but it was Erwin that was good with words, not him. He was a man of action, anyway. He thought of all the things he could do… _No,_ he thought, _I won't fall into that trap._ He was about to pull you away from the necklace when you shook your head.

“No, sorry. I was just looking.” You told him, a flicker of sadness in your eyes. Levi felt a twinge. That look in your eyes didn’t belong there. Sadness never belonged in your eyes. Anger, joy, hope… those were the things that belonged there. Feelings that were strong and passionate, fiery and pure, to match your personality, not something so dull and useless. “I don’t have any money anyway.” You told him as you placed the necklace carefully back on the table. The merchant made a “tch” noise and shook his head, mumbling about people wasting his time.

 

Levi turned and started walking through the market again.

“So, what _is_ it we’re here for?” You asked him. Your voice was tinged with sadness though you tried to cover it with a carefree tone. Levi glanced at you and saw that your eyes were filled with longing.

“Information.” He told you simply. You looked at him, nose crinkling in confusion. _She’s cute when she does that_ , he thought.

“Information on what?” Levi tried not to fidget.

“The kidnappings.”

“They’re real? I thought they were just rumours.” You said to him, apprehension in your voice.

“Tch. Idiot. Of course they’re real. People from the Underground are desperate. They’ll do anything for a life above ground.” He told you. He remember the things he’d done, desperate to become a citizen above ground. You looked to be thinking something over, chewing the inside of your lip in concentration.

“Hmm.” you said. Levi felt the urge to kiss you, to stop you nibbling at your lower lip and let him instead. He clenched his jaw, irritated at his stupid thoughts; irritated with you for being so damn desirable. So damn _loveable_.  

“What is it, brat?” He asked.

“Well, Armin was saying that their next move would be to kidnap a military person. Someone they’d get money for most like…” She trailed off.

“Sounds like a logical conclusion to make.” Arlert was smart, Levi would give him that much. “But, Sir-” She started but he cut her off.

“Levi.” he told her, wanting desperately for her to say his name.

“Levi- _you’d_ be a prime target.” Levi just glanced at her.

“Don’t worry about me. I know how to take care of myself.” He told her, ignoring the urge he had to kiss her, to show his pleasure at her care.

 

He liked that she worried about him. It meant she cared. Levi forced the spark of hope he felt ignite in his chest as he focused on moving one foot in front of the other. He scanned the crowd for anyone that looked like they could be Underground.

“Or…” She trailed off, unsure of her words. He could see it in her e/c eyes. Levi just raised an eyebrow at her. “Or… they could take me.” She told him. Levi’s gut lurched. He knew that she was right. That was why they were here, after all. To draw the rats from their nest. Using her as bait. Levi said nothing and after a while she stopped moving, tense. When he turned around, the anger and the hurt in his eyes told him that she figured it out.

 

He had never felt as ashamed as he did at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^
> 
> The next one shall be up quite soon as I am wanting to finish the next chapter now, but I'm probably going to sleep after because it's 3am at the moment. Ooops xD
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and request if you like :)
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Kate xx


	3. Chapter Three - Close Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this chapter is longer the the others, but I hope it's still as interesting as the rest. Thank you for you absolutely beautiful comments so far, they're what is keeping me going ^_^
> 
> F/N - First Name  
> L/N - Last Name  
> E/C - Eye Colour  
> H/L - Hair Length  
> H/C - Hair Colour  
> B/N - Brother's Name (if you don't have a brother use a random name :D)  
> E/C - Eye Colour

_He’d planned this; I am the bait,_ you thought to yourself. Hurt and anger running through your veins. It wasn’t so much the being used as bait that was the problem. It was the being _lied_ to. You’d have gladly taken part in capturing people that were kidnapping others. Levi stood before you, watching you carefully with those steel eyes, no sign of any emotion as usual.

 

You wanted to run and hit him, you wanted to beat the crap out of him for _lying_ to you; for not trusting you. You felt inexplicably hurt by this.

“Why?” You asked him, annoyed at how hurt you sounded. He raised his eyebrows in question. “Why didn’t you tell me?” You clarified for him, sounding angrier now.

“Because I wanted you to look as natural as possible. I didn’t want you to look like you knew they were following you. _If_ they even are here.” He told you, that monotone irritating you more than ever. You wanted him to show you _something._ Some emotion. Something that showed you he was sorry, or that he cared.

 

You stalked up to him and got dangerously close to him. You knew he could read the anger in your eyes. Hell, you wanted him to; you _needed_ him to see your anger. You noticed his jaw clench but decided it wasn’t enough.

“You should have told me.” You ground out. He looked down at you lazily.

“Why? You didn’t need to know.” He told you. Your face flashed with anger and your hand twitched. You really wanted to hit him. You balled your hand into a fist and took a deep breath. You could smell him. He smelled like soap; clean and fresh.

“If it concerns me,” you started around clenched teeth. “Then it is something I should know. At least have the decency to tell me when my life's in danger.” You growled at him, trying to keep your emotion in check.

 

You glared at him a moment longer before you went to storm past him. You felt his hand wrap around your wrist and pull you into him. You were face to face with him again and saw something flash in his eyes. You didn’t know what it was, but it was fierce. It took your breath away.

“Nothing will happen to you, f/n. I would never let anything happen to you.” He told you. His voice was low; intimate. Butterflies were set loose in your stomach and your breath hitched. His grip on your wrist had loosened to a gentle hold, almost like a caress. The look in his eyes was intense. You knew that he meant he wouldn’t let them hurt you today, but it felt like _more_ than that. It felt like he meant he wouldn’t let anything happen to you ever. Period. You shook yourself from your daze caused by his gentle touch, and his intense gaze, and pulled your arm from his hold.

“I can look after myself.” You told him, pleased that you at least had an attitude in your tone, before storming off and disappearing into the crowd.

 

*******

 

Levi stood there, watching your form disappear into the crowd before he came to his senses and followed you. He’d let you think he wasn’t there, that you’d successfully escaped him. But he had to protect you. He’d _never_ let anything happen to you. Not if he was there to stop it. No one would hurt you, or he’d kill them. _Fucking fool_ , he thought to himself. _Snap out of it, you’re like a lovesick teenager,_ he chided himself.

 

But the fact was, he was a fool. And he was lovesick. He clenched his jaw, irritated that you had made him this way; that you’d made him care about you. You managed to get under his skin, and it looked like you were there to stay. He cursed under his breath and ignored the looks he got from people as he stalked past, keeping you in his sight at all times.

 

He could see the way your jaw was clenched and he saw when your hand lifted to your face and harshly swiped at your cheek. He cursed again at the fact that it was _him_ that had made you cry. He could cope with making you angry, and he rather liked it when he made you irritated, but making you cry was the one thing he _never_ wanted to do. He felt like a swine.

 

A man in his peripheral vision caught his eye. He glanced at him, pretending to look around at everything, and noticed the way he fidgeted; like he didn’t belong. Like he was expecting to be caught at anytime. Little did the rat know, he was already caught. He prowled towards you, not being subtle about the way he was following you at all. Levi’s pulse quickened, his adrenalin pumping, and shifted his brain into gear. He _was_ going to protect you.

 

You had stopped at a stall filled with food and you were talking to the man that worked it. He touched your arm and you laughed, a light sound cutting through the low thrum of the crowded street. Levi was torn. He loved the sound of your laugh, nothing rang sweeter in his ears, but he loathed that it wasn’t _him_ making you laugh like that. The man leaned over, closer to you, as he raised his hand to put something in your mouth. Levi grimaced in disgust as he made his trademark “tch” sound. You couldn’t be falling for that crap? Levi glanced across at the man, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable and nervous, and saw that he was stood much too close to you for his liking.

 

*******

 

You laughed at the man as he flirted with you, trying to flatter you, wishing in your head that it was Levi that was lavishing this praise on you; that it was Levi looking at you with this want in his eyes and touching your arm lightly. In the eyes of this man, the look just made you feel sick, and his touch made your skin crawl. You knew that this was his shameless way to get people to buy his stuff. You’d watched him flirt with another woman not minutes before he turned his sights on you.  

“Why don’t you try it?” He asked as he leaned closer to you. He lifted his hand and offered the piece bread to you, which you took in your teeth, grateful to have at least _some_ food in your stomach.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” You said playfully, hoping that you could at least get more food. His eyes sparkled as he laughed, knowing that it was a game you were playing, and thinking that he was going to win.

“Well, why don’t you try some more?” He proffered a larger piece of the bread to you and you took it.

“Well, how could I resist such a charming man?” You asked giving him a flirty smile. He beamed at you, clearly thinking he’d won.

“So, you want to buy some then?” You shook your head at him.

“Sorry, I don’t carry money on me whilst I work.” You told him. “Thanks for the bread though.” You told him, giving him a wink, before you walked off, leaving him standing there.

 

You continued to eat your breakfast - you hadn’t gotten any before you’d left HQ - and think about Levi. You were angry at yourself for letting him get deep enough that he could make you cry. You were mad at yourself for not chewing him out more for the way he treated you; for not demanding an apology. You had wanted so badly to ask him why, if he wanted to protect you so badly, didn’t he trust you enough with things like this? More importantly, you wanted him to understand that you didn’t _need_ his protection. He may be a better soldier than you, but you were pretty good yourself.

 

You were so preoccupied by these thoughts that you hadn’t noticed the man that you were headed towards until you crashed into him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” You told him. He looked at you and smiled.

“It’s alright, it was my fault. I wasn’t paying attention.” He told you. You thought that he seemed a bit nervous, but you chalked it down to having just bumped into a stranger.

“Oh, well, neither was I.” You admitted. He gave gave you a nervous laugh.

“Well, looks like we’re both elsewhere today.” He told you. You chuckled and nodded your head. “I’m Mika.” he told you.

“F/n.” you told him. His eyes widened.

“Really? F/n from the 104th?” He asked. You nodded your head wearily.

“Do I… know you?” You asked, feeling a little on edge. He shook his head.

“No, but my sister signed up, she was in the 104th, too. She joined the MPs. She told me that you missed out on the top ten but that you’d deserved a spot there. More than some.” He told you. You smiled at him shyly.

“O-oh, well, thank your sister for me. I’m flattered.” You said as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. He smiled at you.

“You should be.” He looked at you for a moment. “A-anyway, I’d better get going.” He told you.

“Me too. It was nice to meet you, Mika.”

“You, too, f/n.” With that he waved at you and walked off, in a hurry.

 

You smiled and shook your head, walking off to see more of the market. It wasn’t long before the hairs on the back of your neck stood up. You glanced behind you and saw a man staring at you. You turned around and hurried away, weaving amongst the people, hoping to break his line of sight. You didn’t have your 3DMG with you - no doubt a part of Levi’s plan - and you cursed under your breath.  

 

The man was staring at you with an intensity you didn’t like. A focus like you were prey…He had looked very thin and somewhat dishevelled. His nose was hawk like, and his eyes were deep set under a heavy brow. A wiry beard covered his mouth. Somehow, although he stared at you like you were a mouse and he was a cat, he looked nervous. His eyes wide, his mannerisms very jumpy. Like he was expecting trouble at any minute.

 

Your heart beat quickened and you darted down an alleyway. Not the safest place to hide, granted, but it was out of his eyeline. If he was going to follow you down here, at least you could wait here and stun him as he turned down the alley. So you waited. And waited. Deciding to risk it, you peaked out into the busy street and didn’t see any sign of him. You sighed with relief and sagged against the wall. You leaned there and thought about Levi. Where was _he_ ? Would he really let you just run off like this? _Well, clearly he would, because he’s not here giving you a hard time_ , you told yourself bitterly.

 

You heard footsteps echoing behind you and you spun around to see the menacing man walking towards you. Your eyes widened a little bit before you shot him a glare. Whoever he was, he wasn’t there to massage your feet.

“Who are you?” You demanded.

“You don’t need to know who I am, f/n.” He told you. You raised your eyebrows at him.

“Well, if you have pleasure of knowing my name, maybe I should have the…” you hesitated looking for the right word. “Advantage of knowing yours.” You told him. He frowned at you.

“No.” He snapped. You looked at him, feigning insult, and huffed.

“Rude.” You said with all the false indignance you could muster,

“Quiet!” He snapped at you.

“Ooh.” you mocked. He growled at you, and you could see he was getting wound up, just like you wanted. If you could get him wound up enough then he would make a mistake and you could stun him, or maybe knock him out cold.

“F/n.” you spun around to look behind you and saw Mika, the man from before, blocking your path to the street. You frowned at him. “I’m sorry-” he took a step towards you and you staggered away from him. A flicker of hurt crossed his face. “We’re not going to hurt you.” He told you, reaching out a hand to you.

“We will if you don’t co-operate.” The man behind you said harshly, as if to contradict the younger man.

 

You had been forced into the middle of the lane by your two stalkers. You looked behind Mika and stifled a whine. _If only Levi was here_ , you thought. You longed to see him standing at the opening, staring at these two in his unnerving way. It would soothe your nerves no end. But since that was clearly not going to happen, you’d have to take things into your own hands. It was rather lucky that Levi had made you, Eren and Jean train together yesterday, because at least you knew that in a three way fight… you could kick ass.

“What do you two want with me?” You asked, surprised at how calm you sounded. _Maybe spending time with Levi is rubbing off_.

“We just want you-” Mika started but was interrupted by his less friendly but more annoying friend.

“What we want is none of your business.” He snapped at you.

 

 _Mika is going to be no problem. He doesn’t want to hurt me at all, and will most likely go down without much of a fight. But big man, over here… he’ll give me more trouble._ You snorted to yourself. Mika was more like Jean out of the two. Jean wasn’t as resigned as this guy, but he wasn’t as good as Eren was at hand to hand. Eren had the skill _and_ the attitude, so he was a more difficult opponent.

“Wow, do you two wanna take a minute, so you can _actually_ agree on something?” You quipped.

“That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day, girl.” He snarled as he headed towards you. A breath escaped your mouth in the form of a laugh as you opened your mouth to reply to him. However, a voice interrupted you before you could make your smart ass remark.

 

*******

  


Levi grimaced at the scene in the alley way. You couldn’t help yourself, could you?

“That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day, girl.” He heard you huff a laugh as you opened your mouth to say something but Levi spoke instead.

“That’s what I keep telling her.” All three people whipped their heads around to look at Levi.

 

He felt an anger at these men for cornering you in this alleyway. He felt an irritation at _you_ for going into the alleyway in the first place. When he saw you walk down there after you saw the older man staring at you, he wanted to slap you; to knock some sense into that pretty little head of yours. He had seen the younger man bump into you, but didn’t think much of it until he left you. He walked straight to the man that was glaring at you and start to follow behind you with him. He said something to the older man who raised his eyebrows and looked at you, looking far too interested for Levi’s liking. With a nod of the older man’s head, the younger hung back, hovering around the stalls but keeping an eye on you.

 

It wasn’t until you had ducked into the alleyway that the older man had looped around to cut you off at the other side. The younger of the two stood near the entrance and had waited. He was watching all of this, fighting the urge to take one of them out. As much as he hated it, he needed to wait and see how many of them were. Erwin had mentioned that there was a high chance that everyone involved would be there for the capture of their target. So he had to wait, much to his displeasure. The thought of these men taking you away from him made his blood boil, and he wanted desperately to beat them. _Hard_.

 

And now, here he was, standing at the mouth of the alleyway, preparing himself for a fight. The older man made some noise that Levi supposed was a sign of aggression, but he couldn’t really care less about him. He just wanted you to be okay, and to get out of this unhurt. Which meant, _somehow_ , he had to make sure you didn’t say something to piss these guys off.

“Tch. Save it old man.” Levi told him.

“Mika, grab him, I’ll take her. Looks like we’ll make twice as much with the pa-” he was cut off by you forcing the heel of your hand into his nose and forcing upwards. Everyone in the alley was stunned by your action, with the exception of you. Levi could see by the way you were standing that you were proud of yourself.

 

The sickening crunch echoed through the alley, letting everyone know that you had broken his nose. The man writhed around on the ground, clutching his bloodied nose and looked up at you. Levi smirked at the sight. Even though Levi knew you were capable enough to take care of yourself, the sight of you kicking this guy’s ass was extremely satisfying. _That’s my girl_ , he thought, pride swelling in his chest. _What the fuck? Where did that come from?_ He noticed that the older man had stood up and was running at you, so there was no time to continue his thought.

 

He grabbed the younger man and punched him in the gut making him sink to his knees. Levi pinned him to the wall by his neck, glaring into his eyes.

“P-please, don’t hurt me.” He begged. “I-I didn’t want to hur-hurt her. I just want to leave that place…” he trailed off as he sobbed, and Levi couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of sympathy for the kid. He knew all too well the desire to escape the Underground. But he still didn’t condone their kidnapping people, scaring them shitless, and even killing them on a few occasions. It was gross waste of human life, something that Levi could never accept or forgive. Levi just made a “tch” noise and forced his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

  


*******

  


You readied yourself for impact.

 

The older man ran at you, his face covered in blood, and rage in his eyes.

“You’re not angry at me for ruining that pretty face of yours, are you?” You quipped. As he ran at you, you stepped to the side and grabbed his arm, using his momentum against him, you forced him into the wall as you stepped down on the back of his right knee. He fell to his knees and you pressed him against the wall, keeping his arm twisted and against his back.

“Nice job.” You jumped as you heard Levi’s voice down your ear. You turned to face him and felt your lips ghost over his and you jumped back slightly. Your breath hitched, and your eyes flicked to his lips.

“Thank you, Sir.” You said, barely audible. Levi shook his head at you, eyes piercing yours. “Levi.” You corrected. He moved his head a fraction closer to yours and your eyes instinctively became heavy, begging you to close them, to simply feel what was going to happen next.

 

The man that you had pinned against the wall struggled and you stepped away from Levi, snapping out of your trance. You put pressure on his arm and he cried out.

“Quiet, pig.” Levi told him in his usual monotone. You glanced at him. He sounded like you had not just been as close as you were; as if you hadn’t been dangerously close to kissing him.

“Get a room, love birds.” He quipped viciously. You blushed but Levi seemed completely unperturbed by him.

“How about I get a room with _you_ , instead?” You asked menacingly. Levi looked at you and raised his eyebrows. “Shut up.” You grumbled at him. “I’m still mad at you.” You told him. He just looked at you.

“Come on, let’s take him back to HQ, Shortstack.” He said to you. For the first time, you didn’t feel angry at the name, but rather you felt that it was an apology.

 

Levi heaved the man to his feet and you both marched him to the horses, ignoring the shouts and snarls from the man between you. All you could think about were Levi’s fingers as they pressed against yours, heart hammering in your chest, as your stomach was being bombarded by butterflies.

  


**~Time Skip~**

  


You arrived back at the HQ and the rest of the cadets all stared at you as you both rode in, carrying a screaming, bloodied man with you.

“Get the Commander.” Levi told you as you jumped from your horse. Levi climbed down from his saddle and yanked the man onto the ground. “Mike!” Levi called and the large man, who was watching from the stables as he brushed his horse, came striding over. Levi looked at you and you nodded and began running.

 

As you ran through HQ, you remembered the feel of Levi’s lips as they ghosted over yours. How you had managed to keep yourself from pressing closer to him and letting him ravage your mouth was a mystery you couldn’t puzzle out. You were caught between being proud of yourself, and angry with yourself for a missed opportunity. Your hand still tingled from being in contact with Levi’s.

 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts as you came to Commander Smith’s door. You knocked on it, the noise frantic.

“State your name and business.” Came the call.

“Cadet l/n. Captain Levi sent me to fetch you. We brought back someone that attacked us in the market.” You called out, your voice sounding bitter. You heard footsteps behind the door and Erwin appeared and nodded at you to lead the way. You saluted him stiffly and turned on your heel, striding down the hall. In your head you were walking too fast, and leaving him well behind. However, when you glanced to your right, Erwin was next to you and did not seem put out in the least by the pace you set. You made a small noise of frustration in the back of your throat and cursed your tiny legs. Erwin glanced at you.

“Is there a problem, cadet?” He asked, his deep voice holding authority, but no malice. A simple question from a Commander to his soldier. You shot him a glare.

“I’m merely troubled that I was used as bait, and not made aware of this fact, Sir.” You told him. You knew Erwin was involved, he had to be. Erwin was a strategist, after all.

“If you were not told, cadet, that was Captain Levi’s decision. I can understand why that troubles you, but he must have had a good reason, soldier.” He told you. You made a noise. “Soldier.” Erwin said. You looked up at him and he stood still. You stopped in your tracks.

“Sir?”

“Captain Levi has a great deal of respect for all of his subordinates. If he didn’t tell you, he had a good reason.” Erwin told you earnestly, putting a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to reassure you. You nodded at him and continued walking. That was the thing, though. You didn't want him to treat you like the others. You wanted desperately for him to feel the same was as you, to treat you the way you wanted to treat him: As if there was nothing in the world he loved more. Because, although it pained you to admit it, he was the most precious thing in your world. The one person you loved the most.  

 

As you were on your way to the stables, Mike found you.

“Captain Levi has taken him into the courtyard.” He told the pair of you, saluting the Commander.

“You mean, the same courtyard Hanji keeps Sawney and Bean?” You asked him incredulously. Mike only nodded. Erwin strolled ahead and Mike walked with you.

“You alright?” He asked. You nodded. Mike gave your shoulder a playful punch and laughed through his nose. “I hear it was you that took him down.” He said and you nodded again.

“Bastard wouldn’t stop talking.” You commented making Mike laugh through his nose again.

 

The pair of you got closer to the courtyard and heard screams. You looked at Mike, worry on your face, but Mike didn’t look perturbed. You pushed open the door and saw that Levi had the man’s head dangerously close to Sawney’s mouth. Erwin stood there watching, Hanji stood cooing over her babies, and Petra stood there looking rather concerned.

“Captain, maybe you should-”

“What I _should_ do is let this monster kill him. Pigs like you don’t deserve to live with civilised society.” He said in his usual monotone. “You kidnap and murder for no other reason than getting what you want. It’s disgusting.” He told the man.

“Where are your associates hiding?” Erwin asked him. The man shot his eyes to him but completely ignored the question. The man’s eyes wandered to and he snarled at you, you just scowling at him. Everybody turned to look at you.

“You bitch.” He called out. You couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Where are your associates?” Erwin asked again.

“That bitch broke my nose.” He said to no one in particular.

“Hey, you were trying to kidnap me!” You countered.

“I should have let her break more than just your nose.” Levi said. You could hear a hint of anger tinging his words. It was strange. Normally he’s so calm, almost apathetic sounding. Erwin looked at Levi and seemed to be considering something.

“Captain, if you would tie him to the chair, I will continue this interrogation.” Erwin announced after a moment. Levi looked at him and shrugged before he dragged the man to the chair. Mike strode over and held the man down as Levi tied the rope. He pulled hard making the man wince and hiss at him.

“Will that be all, Commander?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you, Captain. Hanji, Mike. You two stay behind. The rest of you can leave.” He told you all. Petra nodded and walked to the door and looked back at Levi. He just looked at her and walked off out of the doors.

  


**~Time Skip to dinner~**

  


You sat at a table eating your meal quietly. The others hadn’t arrived yet so you took the opportunity to think about the day’s events. Erwin had told you that if Levi hadn’t told you then he must have had a good reason not to. But, the reason he gave you didn’t seem good enough. Was there another reason? You thought about the brush of his lips, the way he moved his head closer…

 

A tray crashed on the table.

“What’s up with your face?” Eren asked. You made a face.

“What’s up with yours?”

“What Eren means, is why did you have that dreamy look on your face?” Armin clarified for him. You blushed.

“I-I didn’t have a dreamy look on my face. Shut up.” You snapped trying to hide how flustered you were. Eren just laughed at you and started eating.

“So, what happened today?” Mikasa asked. “We’ve been hearing a lot of rumours that you guys brought back a man? Apparently he was losing a lot of blood; that it looked like a Titan attack.” She told you in her usual, bored tone. _Maybe it’s an Ackerman thing_ , you thought. You made a face at her.

“What? No. He was bleeding, but only because I broke his nose. He was one of the kidnappers.” You told them. The boys gaped at you, but Mikasa only lifted her eyebrows.

“Really?” Armin asked. You nodded as you took another mouthful of food.

“Yeah, you were right.” You told him. Armin said nothing in reply, he just looked at his food as the silence fell thick and heavy around the four of you. “I’m gonna head to bed.” You announced as you finished your food. “It’s been a long day, and I’m beat.”

 

You walked away from the group, a chorus of ‘goodnights’ at your back as you went. In the corridor you saw Levi walking towards you. You had planned on ignoring him but Levi had other ideas.

“F/n.” You stopped and looked at him blankly. “You did good today.” He told you. You blinked at him, not expecting a compliment to come from him so blatantly. You nodded your head at him once and went to walk off but he grasped your hand. You looked at him, your heart skipping a beat.

 

His eyes pierced yours as he stared at you, his eyes softer than usual. His thumb traced circles in the back of your hand and you found it hard to concentrate on anything other than his touch. Somehow, you found the strength to pull your hand from his.

“What do you want, Levi?” You asked.

“Tch.” he glanced away from you, the creases between his brows showing his displeasure. “Maybe I wanted to see you.” He told you.

“Really?”

“Yes.” he looked straight at you, honesty the only thing showing in his face. Your heart fluttered. “I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“After being lied to, ambushed, and put through and emotional ride? Yeah, I’m just peachy.” You mocked. Levi frowned.

“I didn’t tell you because I wanted to keep you safe. If they knew you were on to them they would have just killed you.” He told you, his usual monotone delivering a blatant truth. Still, anger burned inside of you.

“I’m perfectly capable of keeping myself safe, Levi.” you told him tartly.

“I needed to know how many of them there were.” He told you flatly. “If we were going to fight, don’t you agree that it would be better for us to see _everyone_ that we were up against, rather than be surprised?” He asked you. You scowled at him.

“You underestimate what I am capable of, Levi. How do you know that I would have given us away?” You fumed at him. The nerve…

“I didn’t. But I didn’t want to take the chance.” He told you.

“So you’d rather me be outnumbered by a bunch of Underground dwelling _freaks_ than let me in on the plan on the off chance I gave it away?” You shouted. Levi stepped closer to you, his face inches from yours.

“I told you that I’d _never_ let anything happen to you, f/n. And I meant it. I wouldn’t have let any of them lay a finger on you.” He growled. His hand had found yours again and you were struggling to keep your breathing even. “Even if there was a hundred of them.” He told you just as his lips found yours.

 

The feeling of his lips on yours was pure bliss. He kissed you with a need, firm yet tender. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer so that there was no space between either of you. Spinning you both around, he pressed you against the wall. You made a high throaty sound - a hybrid of a moan and a sigh - and wrapped your arms around his neck. He moved from your lips, leaving kisses along your jaw, down your neck and back up to your mouth. He nipped at your bottom lip and you gasped giving him the perfect opportunity to explore your mouth with his tongue. If this had been any other time, you’d have challenged him for dominance, but this time you didn’t. You let him have his way, relishing the feeling of being in his arms, enjoying the elation of finally kissing the man you loved.

 

Levi pulled back allowing you both to breathe. You looked at him and saw a gentleness behind his eyes that you had never seen before, although his face still remained expressionless. You resisted the urge to kiss him again and slipped out from his grasp whilst his guard was down.

“I’m going to bed.” You told him. Before your got too far down the corridor you stopped and turned to him. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you, Levi. It’ll take a lot more than a kiss.” You told him before you left him standing there.

  
The pair of you could still feel the other’s lips against your own in a ghostly memory, both of you wanting desperately to feel each other again. Both of you wanted to be in the other’s arms again, feeling the ragged breaths of the other as you kissed, the caress of hands and mouths on eager bodies. Whilst you were happy that you knew he wanted you, Levi didn’t know if he was happy about opening that box. Although he felt a great joy at having finally kissed you, he was conflicted as to what this would mean in regards to his feelings; it was a slippery slope. Was he ready to let himself love you, and was he ready to admit it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and request if you like :) 
> 
> Much love,  
> Kate xx


	4. Chapter Four - Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four! Shit is about to get very real, real soon! :)
> 
> Thank you to all the absolutely beautiful comments and feedback I have received from you guys, I cannot tell you how much it means to me. 
> 
> So, without further ado, let's continue with the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. Here is chapter four. It took a bit longer than I wanted to upload this (I fell asleep last night so I finished this as soon as I woke up), but it's here now. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it, and can I say a MASSIVE thank you to everybody who has said such beautiful things! You really do keep me going with this, so without you, I don't think I'd still be writing this. :3
> 
> Enjoy it, you beautiful nerds ^_^

Levi couldn’t stop thinking about you. The kiss you’d shared - the one _he’d_ initiated - was the closest to bliss he’d ever come. Usually he had more than one thing rattling around in his mind, but whilst he was touching you, his mind was filled with only you. You quietened all of the noise of the world, silenced his thoughts, and focused his mind. All he thought of was you, all he saw was you, all he knew was you. All he _wanted_ was you.

 

Levi scowled at the paper in front of him as that thought crossed his mind. He did want you. He _did_ love you. But that made him vulnerable; easy to destroy. He didn’t like the idea at all. It wasn’t the fact that people would see him as weak - he knew he wasn’t. People looked at Levi and underestimated him because of his size all the time; he couldn't care less about the thoughts of others. No. He didn’t like the idea that he could be destroyed; emotionally ripped apart after losing the one thing in the world that he loved most. A knock sounded at his door and he didn’t bother looking up.

“Who is it?” He called out, scratching his signature onto the paper.

“Erwin.” Came the reply.

“Come in.”

 

Erwin opened the door and entered the room, his larger frame filling the doorway. He closed the door and took a seat across from Levi.

“The man you apprehended yesterday has not told us anything.” He told him. Levi looked up at him and sat back in his seat.

“I’m not surprised. People from the Underground are desperate. And stubborn.” He told him. Erwin smiled at that.

“I know.” He told him, looking directly into Levi’s eyes. He didn’t react to the comment. “I am worried about keeping him here, however. It might encourage others to come looking for him.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that. He’s nothing special.” Levi commented.

“Oh?” Erwin asked, an invitation for him to explain himself.

“He doesn’t act like a leader. He's just a desperate man who had a half baked plan.” He told Erwin.

“Regardless, we must put a plan in place for defending the Headquarters in case they decide they want him back.”

 

Levi was quiet for a moment. That kid he knocked out cold… he’d left him behind. He was no threat in a physical sense - he was just a scared kid that wanted out of the Underground - but he was a witness to his friend’s apprehension. If he did have friends in high places, he’d no doubt be the first person the spoke to.

“There was a boy there, too. I knocked him out and left him.” Levi told Erwin. The Commander just eyed him warily.

“Why?” He asked, voice becoming more authoritative. Levi didn’t react.

“Because there was only two of us and we both had to keep an eye on the one we have currently. He’d have been too much for us.” _He’d have had to share a horse with, f/n,_ Levi thought to himself.

 

He didn’t like the idea. Levi knew not to underestimate an opponent, and whilst he didn’t look physically threatening, he could prove to be smart. Armin Arlert was a prime example. He was average at best physically, but mentally… he could very well end up Commander one day.

 

Erwin just looked at Levi in question and cleared his throat quietly, earning a glance from Levi. He could see that Erwin had doubts about his reason.

“He was knocked out. One of us would have had to carry him, and the other would have had to keep the older one secure. If we’d have had Mike or Petra with us we could have done it.” He told Erwin. “And if he decided to run and push f/n off of her horse he’d have been lost anyway.”

“But we may have had him.” Erwin countered.

“Or we may have had an injured cadet.” Levi looked at Erwin, his steely eyes staring, unblinking, into the Commander’s blue ones.

“She could have been injured during the apprehension.” Levi felt his anger flare but kept it in check.

“I wouldn’t have let it happen.” He said cooly.

“Hmm.” Was the only reply he got from Erwin. Levi raised his eyebrows in question, receiving a pointed look from Erwin. Levi sighed through his nose. “You seem awfully concerned about the welfare of cadet l/n.” He noted. Levi just continued to give him his usual expressionless look.

 

Levi didn’t like the track this was going down. Erwin was his friend and Levi cared for him, but Levi also knew that he placed great value on trust. If he knew that Levi would protect you at any cost he’d seriously start questioning Levi’s commitment to the cause. A brief thought that he would gladly leave the Corps for you crossed his mind but he shoved it away as soon as it came. He couldn’t let himself indulge in such fantasies. Anyway, he didn’t know how to live outside of the Corps, not whilst the Titans were still around. He couldn’t leave. He _wouldn’t_ leave.

“You care about her.” Erwin said. It wasn’t a question. Levi didn’t react. “Just remember your duties, Captain.” He told him as he rose.

“I know my duties, Commander.” He told him a level tone, trying not to show his irritation.

“ _When_ you see cadet l/n, could you notify her that I’d like to debrief her?” He asked, as if he knew for a fact he was going to see you today. Levi just nodded to the man in his doorway before being left to his thoughts.

 

***

 

You saw Mike at the stables and smiled at him as you wandered to your horse.

“Hello, girl.” You cooed to Gingersnap. You reached into your pocket and pulled out a carrot and gave it to her. Mike raised his eyebrows at you. “Don’t worry, I was given it.” You told him.

“Who by, Sasha?” He asked with a small smirk. You laughed.

“The cook.” You told him, chuckling softly. He just laughed through his nose and continued to brush down his horse.

 

Mike left the stables after a few minutes, leaving you there with only your thoughts. You still kept replaying that kiss in your mind. What did it mean? You had a hard time believing that a kiss like _that_ had meant nothing. You thought you might ask Levi outright, but that would mean being in a room alone with him, and you didn’t want to do that. You wanted to stay mad at him but you knew your resolve would crack at the sight of him. But then again, you thought you’d go mad if you didn’t get an answer. But, what if it didn’t mean anything and you made a fool of yourself in front of him thinking it was something more than an adrenalin fuelled one off?

“Oh, Ginger, what do I do?” You asked the horse as you nuzzled into her snout affectionately. The horse just chuffed at you.

“Do about what, Shorty?” You turned around to see Jean sitting behind you on a wall. You were about to give him an earful when you noticed that behind the smirk he shot you he looked miserable.

“Jean?” You asked.

“I’m just taking a break from cleaning.” He told you. You nodded at him. You patted Gingersnap on the snout and went to sit next to Jean.

 

You had to jump up to be able to sit on the wall and Jean attempted to make fun of you but you could tell it wasn’t even half hearted. You put your hand on his and offered him a smile. He looked at you and you could see complete and utter sadness behind his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” You asked gently.

“Nothing.” You nodded at him, thinking that if he wanted to talk he would. “Marco.” You turned to face him at his barely audible voice. You could see tears in his eyes and you pulled him into a hug.

“Oh, sweetie.” You cooed. Jean hugged you back, eager for the comfort. In that moment, regardless of the fact that he could be a complete jerk, you saw how vulnerable he was; how completely destroyed he was by losing his best friend.

“I know how you feel.” You told him. He pulled away from you and looked at his hands.

“Yeah, I suppose everyone does.” He said in a self-loathing tone.

“Hey!” You chided him gently. “Just because other people are going through the same thing _doesn’t_ mean that you can’t feel distraught by it. Your feelings are completely valid. It sucks that Marco died; he was such a nice guy. And your _best_ friend to boot. Anyone who tells you you can’t be upset is an ass and should have the crap beat out of them.” You told him in complete seriousness. He looked at you and offered you a wan smile. “Now, go feel shitty and don’t let anyone tell you you can’t.” You told him, nudging his shoulder with yours playfully. “Besides, I need you to feel better so I can kick your ass for calling me ‘shorty’.” You told him with a smirk. He laughed at you.

“Like you could, small fry.” He said as he walked off. He stopped suddenly and turned to you. “Thank you, f/n.” His eyes were so genuine and heartfelt you felt tears sting your eyes and start to blur your vision. You just nodded to him, not trusting your voice.

 

*******

 

Levi watched you as you comforted Jean. He saw you touch his hand and then pull him into a hug a moment later. Levi felt a pang of jealousy. He desperately needed to be in those arms; to have you in his. He stood and watched you as you told him that he had every right to feel distraught, that his feelings meant something; that they were valid. Levi felt his chest tighten. It was almost spooky how your words were so relevant to the feelings he’d tried to stuff back down inside himself. _Valid. You have every right to feel…_ Her voice permeated his thoughts and he felt something snap. He didn’t want to think about what that snap meant, but he suddenly knew what he had to do.

 

*******

 

“F/n.” You saw Levi approaching you and your heart soared. Just the sight of him now made you quiver. That emotionless expression was hiding a gentleness; a gentleness you had first hand experience with. Your eyes flicked to his mouth and you swallowed. You jumped from the wall and saluted him.

“Captain.”

“We’re alone, f/n.” Your breath hitched at the way he said your name. It was soft in his mouth, like it was something precious. His voice didn’t sound monotone to you anymore. It seemed to have a depth to it that only you could puzzle out. But you weren’t sure if it was just because you felt deeply for him that his usual tone just became different, or if it sounded that way because it _was_ different.

 

As much as you enjoyed the feelings in your chest, you pushed them away. You were still clinging to that remaining anger from yesterday. No matter how funny you felt as a result of him kissing you, you couldn’t forget the fact that he used you. Or, at least, you’d use it as an excuse to punish him.

“The Commander would like to debrief you on what happened yesterday.” He told you, getting rather close to you, so-much-so, you could feel his breath hitting your lips.

“Well, I’d best not keep him waiting.” You said as steadily as you could. You walked past him, knees feeling weak from desire, head spinning from the closeness, heart hammering in your chest. Your brain was telling you to just run to him; to climb into his arms and stay there forever. “Once you’re done there, come to my office.” He told you. You looked over your shoulder at him and saw a look in his eyes. An uncontrolled, raw emotion that took your breath away in a way that he’d never done before. This wasn’t just a reaction to his handsome face, his velvet voice, or his coarse yet endearing attitude… no. This was a reaction to being wanted.

“Shortstack.” You scowled at the name, but both of you knew you didn’t mean it.

 

**~Time Skip To Erwin’s Office~**

 

Stood in front of the Commander you felt a lightness. You didn’t know where it came from, but you liked it.

“You’re looking well, cadet.” Erwin noted.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You know why I called you here, I assume?” You nodded.

“Yes, Sir. You want to debrief me after yesterday.” Erwin nodded at you, watching you for a moment before he decided to speak.

“Was it you that broke his nose?” He asked, his eyes smiling at you.

“Yes, Sir. He was telling the younger man, Mika, to grab Levi. He was saying he’d make double for both of us. I thought it best to take him by surprise.” Erwin gave you a pointed look and you sighed. “I was getting sick of him talking, so I hit him.” You confessed, looking down at the floor. Erwin chuckled, the sound low and short.

“Yes.” he said, as if deciding that that was the right answer. “And it was you that managed to restrain him.”

Yes, Sir.”

“How did he already know your name?” He asked and you frowned.

“I’m not entirely sure myself, Sir.”

“But you have an theory.” It wasn’t a question but you nodded anyway.

“I bumped into one of the men, Mika, before they had cornered me in the alley way. We introduced ourselves. He seemed to already know me, but he said his sister was in the 104th, too. I thought nothing of it, in all honesty.” Erwin gave you a look.

“How did they manage to get you into the alley?” You blushed at that, knowing it was a stupid decision.

“I, uh, I decided to hide there. I saw the man watching me and I wanted to break his line of sight. I thought that if he followed me in, I could stun him from my place at the entrance. I thought I could take him by surprise. But, he ended up circling around and blocking off the opposite end and Mika that blocked off the entrance once he confronted me.” You told him. Erwin nodded.

“And it was just the two of them?”

“Yes. No one else showed up.” He nodded again.

“Thank you, cadet. You may go. Good work out there.” He said to you, a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, Sir.” You saluted him and then left. Nerves rumbled around your stomach as you made your way to your next destination: Levi’s office.

 

*******

 

She walked out of the building and crossed the yard. She was a tiny thing, and he knew that it had to be her. The man in the shadows snorted through his nose at the thought that two tiny, pieces of shit Scouts had taken down two of his men. From what Mika had told him about the pair - albeit reluctantly - the two of them had something going on between them. The way they moved so close to each other, they had to be _something_. Which is why he is here himself. He chuckled and grinned evilly at the thought of the small man’s anger when he finally figures out who it was that was responsible for this girl’s abduction. He was going to enjoy this. Who knew that Levi Ackerman had gone soft?

 

He watched her walking, taking great delight in running his eyes down her body. _So this is Levi’s piece, is it?_ he thought. She was a pretty thing, small and cute. Her e/c eyes were bright and she seemed to fidget as she moved. She seemed to be preoccupied by something and the yard was deserted. This would be the best time to do it. Sneaking out of his hiding place he jogged, low and quiet, across the yard and behind the oblivious girl.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

F/n hadn’t turned up all day. Levi drummed his fingers irritably on knee at dinner as he looked about for you. He kept his trademark expressionless face plastered on it as he looked around the room, but could feel the knot in his stomach tighten. Had he really pissed her off that much? Was the kiss a mistake? Was this a punishment? Was she ill? Had she been injured?

 

Levi noticed Jaeger and his friends were sat across the room, but you were missing from them. Levi stood up and marched to them.

“Jaeger.” He called. The boy jumped at the sound of his voice.

“Captain?” He asked, standing up and saluting him. He still remembered bathroom duty, it seemed.

“Where is f/n? She was supposed to come to my office.” He told them. They all frowned at him.

“That doesn’t sound like f/n.” Armin mused, more to himself than anything. “I haven’t seen her all day today.” He told Levi.

“I only saw her when I woke up this morning.” Mikasa commented.

 

The knot was getting tighter. He knew she’d been to see Erwin, and it seemed he was the last person to see her. Would she have ran away? But _why_ would she have run away? Levi made a noise to acknowledge the group and walked off, no longer feeling hungry. He walked past Erwin’s office intending to retrace her steps.

“Why aren’t you at dinner, Captain?” Levi glanced over his shoulder and saw Erwin.

“Not hungry.” He said simply.

“Where are you going?” _Damn him!_ Levi cursed. Why was he so interested.

“My office.”

“This way?”

“Tch.”

“Captain, we both know you’re not going to your office.” Erwin said sternly. Levi ignored him and kept walking.

 

He came out to the Yard and saw nothing. He clenched his jaw in anger. _Where the hell is she?_ He thought. If nobody had seen her, she couldn't have been in her bunk. Mikasa would have told him. He hadn’t seen her since he told her to come to his office, and nobody else he had asked had seen her either. Levi walked to the stable and saw Gingersnap. He walked to the horse and peeked in, half hoping to see her curled up in the hay having fallen asleep after sitting here with her horse. She wasn’t. Levi spun around angrily and was met with the Commander, looking more than a little irritated.

“Captain, what are you doing?” He asked with a steely voice, clearly not prepared to hear any more lies.

“Tch. I’m looking for f/n. She didn’t show up to my office after seeing you like I told her to. Nobody has seen her.”

“I see.” He mused.

“What do you see?” Levi asked, snapping at him a bit. He felt sick. Levi knew there was something wrong. You weren’t the type of person to run away from your problems.

“You care for her.” Levi said nothing. He just stared at him in his trademark way.

“What if I do?” He asked. He watched Erwin, and Erwin watched him.

“It’s a dismissable offence, Levi.” Erwin told him, sighing. Levi was shocked. He never usually called him by his name when he was working as the Commander.

“You telling me this as my friend, then, _Erwin_?” He asked, using his name, something Levi didn’t do when _he_ was working. Erwin sighed at him.

“Captain, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt here, because I trust you to make the right calls outside of the wall. Just don’t give me a reason to dismiss you.” He warned.

 

Levi knew what Erwin meant. He’d allow them to be in a relationship, but he’d best not put her over his duties. Levi knew Erwin meant well, but he couldn’t help but want to punch the larger man. You were gone, and he’d be damned if he was going to waste time finding you with this ridiculously pointless conversation.

“Will you help me find her?” He settled for asking. Erwin just nodded.

“I’ll set up a search party. Are you sure she’s not here in the base?”

 

Levi didn’t hear him properly. He was too busy looking at the patch of blood on the ground. He felt sick. He felt scared. Most of all, he felt the anger boil up in his blood and become an uncontrollable rage. He knew at that moment that you had been kidnapped by the Underground. And as he got closer to the patch of blood, he knew  _exactly_ who was responsible. _That bastard won’t make it out of this alive!_

 

*******

 

You woke up, your head killing you. You groaned as you lifted your head up and the stiffness made your neck ache. You were sat in a dim room, tied to a chair. You didn’t know where you were, or how you had gotten there. The last thing you remembered was the sudden realisation that someone was following behind you… and then nothing. It had gone black, and the next thing you knew, you were waking up in this chair.

 

You felt tears sting your eyes. You could guess where you were, and why. The Underground. Either for a ransom, or for punishment for taking one of theirs hostage. You weren’t crying because of that, though, but for the very fact that you may not make it out of this alive. That you wouldn’t see Levi again. You’d just resolved to tell Levi how you felt about him whilst on your way to his office. You were going to tell him that you loved him. You were going to kiss him one more time, whether it be the last kiss you shared, or the first of many. But all of that was irrelevant now, wasn’t it?

“Ah, you’re awake!” A voice purred. You snapped your head to look at the person, but only saw a figure silhouetted against the torch behind him. You snorted, putting on an act. You didn’t want them to see you weak.

“Clearly.” A chuckle.

“Now, now, f/n. Let’s not be like that.”

“Oh? And why not?”

“Because, f/n, I’m the one that decides whether you live or die.” He whispered in your ear.

“I’m not worth much dead.” You told him. He laughed.

“My love, you’re not worth much alive, either.” He told you. You glared at him. “No. In fact, you are worth _more_ to me dead.” He told you as he prowled closer. Your heart pounded. What the hell was this? “You see, I have a point to make. A message to send.” He told you, crouching down to look you in the eyes.

 

You could see him a bit clearer. He had a straight nose, and looked better fed than the man from the alley way. He wore nicer clothes - well, _cleaner_ at any rate. His eyes were dark and seemed to delight in your current situation. He was young - maybe his early to mid twenties.

“And what’s that?” You asked through gritted teeth. As terrified as you were, you refused to show him that. Instead, you allowed your temper to come racing to the surface. You’d rather die than beg him for mercy; you'd rather die than show him _any_ weakness at all. He came close to your ear, nuzzling it with hose nose, and whispered.

“That Levi Ackerman is _no_ match for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it :D I'm having so much fun writing this whole thing, actually. I'm also kinda proud of this work x'D 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and request if you like :) 
> 
> Much Love  
> Kate xx


	5. Chapter Five - Tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT NOTE!! 
> 
> Hello there my lovelies!!  
> Before we start, I need to add the following trigger warnings: 
> 
> Abuse, torture, implied rape, mental abuse, body image issues, blood, violence.
> 
>  
> 
> If I've missed any out, let me know and I will immediately rectify this issue.  
> I have upgraded the archive warnings because of this chapter. I am also a little nervous about this chapter because of how graphic it is, so feedback will be extremely welcome :S
> 
> I have also changed the yous to shes and hers during the harsher sections of this chapter in an attempt to de-personalise it and hopefully minimise any triggering effects it may have. 
> 
> Stay strong, my lovelies.

Levi was not just angry. He was downright vengeful. Erwin had never seen him this way before. He’d seen him angry, irritated, and dangerously calm, but this… The look in his eyes was a wild anger. Erwin knew that he had to keep him on a tight leash. Levi spoke with a calm that was at complete odds with the emotion in his eyes. However, Erwin knew that his calm was a part of his rage; a terribly dangerous part.

“Corey Roiz.” He said.

“Who?” Erwin was totally unfamiliar with the name.

“I knew him in the Underground. He was someone that was never as strong as me, but would talk like he was.” He told him.

“How do you know it was him?” Levi just pointed to patch of blood on the ground. Next to it was a set of initials: C.R

 

From that moment, Levi had been a nonstop whirlwind. He went and armed himself with his 3DMG and then marched down to the courtyard.

“You are going to take me to the Underground.” Levi told the man.

“Really? And why would I do that?” He asked.

“Captain, be careful.” Erwin told him. He had gotten too close to Sawney, and even Hanji looked uncomfortable. Levi ignored him, instead swiftly kicking the man in the face - similar to the way he kicked Eren in the courthouse - and grabbed his hair, bringing the man’s face close to his own.

“You will take me to the Underground. I know they destroyed the entrances when the Survey Corps were there last, so you _will_ take me to the new ones.” He growled. Hanji looked at Erwin and he just gestured for her to calm down with his hand. “Maybe I’ll let you go afterwards.” Levi added with false kindness. The man looked terrified, but he still refused.

“No.” he hissed. Levi punched the man several times, eliciting blood curdling screams, before he stopped.

“You will tell me.”

“No.” The man was weaker now. Levi’s eyes became cold and Erwin noticed Levi make a move to Bean.

“Captain.” He called out, striding to the pair and wrenching the man from his grasp before Levi got too close to the Titan.

“Y-you were gonna feed me t-to that monster?” He stuttered, eyes wide in horror. “You bastard!” He cried. Levi just scowled at Erwin before storming out of the courtyard.

“Hanji, Mike, take care of him.” Erwin ordered. Hanji nodded and crossed the yard.

“Is the Captain alright?” She asked, her demeanour unusually restrained. _Who could blame her after that spectacle?_

“No, Hanji, he’s not.” Erwin told her before he left to catch up with the Captain.

 

*******

 

Levi stormed down the corridor and out into the yard. He could hear Erwin’s steps behind him but couldn’t care any less. He’d only care if Erwin stopped him.

“Levi, what do you plan on doing?” Erwin called.

“I’ll find the entrance by myself.” He called back.

“How? You have no idea where they would-”

“You’re forgetting, Erwin, I was one of them. I know how they think.” He told him.

“Let’s at least put a team together. We can send people out to different locations. We’ll find the entrance faster.” He was trying to placate him, to make him slow down, but Levi _couldn’t_ slow down. He needed to find her before Roiz killed her.

 

 _I’m gonna kill him,_ Levi seethed. He felt the rage in his body fuel him, powering his muscles, his brain, his twitching. But besides the rage he could feel, at his core he felt cold; ice cold. That cold was the fear. The very thing he didn’t want to happen. _This,_ he thought bitterly, _was the reason I didn’t want to be in love._ You were gone, and he didn’t know if he’d ever get you back. If he did get you back, he vowed that he would tell you how he felt, he’d take you in his arms, and _show_ you just how much he loved you.  _Damn Brat._

“You go do that, Erwin. I’m going to go and start looking.” He told him. He wasn’t going to waste a single fucking minute. _You’d better not die, you big-mouthed brat,_ he thought. Although if he knew one thing for certain, it’s that you wouldn’t keep your mouth shut. He grimaced at the thought.

 

*******

 

“You fucking whore!” Corey snarled, clutching his nose. You sat there glaring at him, heaving breaths from anger. You’d head butted him in the nose when he was whispering to you in an attempt to get him to get away from you. He marched over to you and punched you in the face, your head snapping to the right. A dull ache bloomed across your face and intensified gradually until it was just a block of pain. You groaned and looked back at him.

“You hit like a fucking wuss.” You told him. He grabbed your hair and growled in your face.

“I wouldn’t push your luck, sweetheart. I’m not known for my-”

“Patience? Cheesy as fuck.” You finished.” He released your hair with a shove and regarded you with vicious eyes.

“Okay. If that’s how you want to play it.” He told you. He walked to the door and, before he walked out, he turned to you with a smirk. “Stay here.”

“Sorry, I’m a bit tied up at the moment. How about later?” You shot back as the door slammed shut. “ _Fuck!”_ You hissed with a gasp. You dry sobbed and wished that you could find _some_ way out of this mess. You felt so scared, so angry, and so _desperate_. You felt frustrated.

 

You missed Levi. It was an ache in your chest that dulled even the fresh ache from the punch you had just received. You yearned to see his eyes pierce into yours, to see that glare when you piss him off, to hear that voice dish out a punishment for back talking. You needed to see the expressionless face of his, to smell his clean, soapy smell, to hear that velvet voice, to hear that humour of his. You wanted to see him exasperated with you or the other cadets, to see that sly smirk he thought nobody could see when someone says something he actually finds funny, to see the way he looks at you. You burned for the feel of his skin on yours, his soft lips, his rough, calloused hands, his strong arms around yours. You wanted to hear him say your name, both softly like it was something delicate, and sharply when you’d done something you shouldn’t have. You just missed _him_. You needed him.

 

The door opened and Corey stepped through the door carrying an old, tatty bag. He walked over to you and dropped the bad by your feet and looked at you smugly.

“If you want me to look in it, then you’re gonna have to do the honours because as you can see,” you struggled against your ties to make a point. “I can’t.”

“Has anyone told you that that mouth of yours will get you into trouble?” He asked you with an amused look on his face.

“Once or twice.” He laughed darkly.

“Well. It seems today is the day that their predictions come true.” He told you, gleeful.

“Careful. You might piss yourself.” You told him darkly. He just laughed at you.

“Oh, how I’m going to _enjoy_ breaking that spirit of yours.”

“You won’t.” You told him simply, determination filling your eyes.

“Well, my love, I accept your challenge.” He told you. “Oh! Before we begin, I want to reunite you with someone.” He told you. “Mika!” He called.

 

You saw another figure enter the room. He looked at you in a sheepish way.

“Hi, f/n.” He said, not looking at you as he spoke.

“What the fuck do you want?” You snapped. He didn’t look at you, instead he flinched and looked away from you.

“Now now. That’s no way to speak to Mika. After all, he’s the one that begged me to spare your life.” He told you.

“What?” You said incredulously.

“Oh, yes! He begged me not to kill you.” His face broke out in a horrifying grin. “And I won’t. I’m going to make you suffer, though.” He told you. You clenched your jaw and took a breath.

“Go for it, you bastard. I’m not scared of you.”

“Oh! That’s fighting talk!” He said, gleeful. “Let’s get started, then.” He bent down and took out a small knife from the bag. He looked at you suddenly, mock realisation on his face. “Before we start, is there anything you want to know?” He asked.

“How about your name. So I know _exactly_ who I’m going to kill.” You growled. Your heart beat frantically in your chest. His smile widened.

“Honey, I’m going to make sure you never forget my fucking name.”

 

*******

 

The screaming was terrible. The laughter was worse. He cut into her flesh with the knife, cutting into the flesh as hard as possible to leave deep wounds that would eventually leave harsh scars. He wrote his initials along her chest, ripping at her uniform as he went. She tried at first. She tried to grit her teeth, trying to refuse him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. But after a while she gave in and screamed. He would go over each letter again and again, making it deeper and deeper.

 

Mika wanted desperately to stop it. He never wanted any of this. He wanted to be free; to live above ground and actually _belong_ there. He wanted a normal life. He’d take the Titans over this monster. The things he did were despicable. He felt himself trembling, his stomach churning, and his vision became blurry. He tried to blink the tears away but every time she screamed, the agony in her voice would break him.

 

Corey had dropped his knife - the one he used to carve into her body - and picked up a bigger knife.

“Now, then, f/n.” Mika felt sick. He couldn’t watch any more of this so he ran out of the room. As he did, he heard a scream like none he’d ever heard before. He let the tears fall as he ran as far away from the torture chamber as possible.

 

*******

 

Levi was stalking through the streets searching for any sign of an entrance to the underground. He was given a wide berth by people which he was vaguely grateful for. He was in no mood for interaction with other people. Mike had caught up with him, let him know that Erwin was organising a search party, and then silently followed him. The next thing he knew Petra had joined them, too. They all followed him in silence, and Levi just carried on, not sparing a thought for them. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Hoping against hope that you were alright.

“What about sewer entrances?” Petra asked. “Would they lead to the Underground.”

“Too obvious.” Levi told her blankly.

“Well… what are you looking for, then?” Petra asked, receiving nothing but silence.

“Captain.” She called, stopping still.”

“Keep moving or I leave you behind, soldier.” Levi called back to her, not even looking at her.

“No. I need you to tell us what exactly is happening. We _want_ to help you, but we can’t do that unless we know what we’re looking for. We can’t do that unless we know _why_ we’re looking for f/n.” She said. Levi froze.

“We’re looking for her because she is one of us. She is one of us, and we cannot leave her behind.” He told her sternly. He looked her in the eyes and saw surprise.

 

In his eyes she could see a fire that she’d never seen before. She could see more than just anger; she’d seen him angry before. No, this was much more intense. Not one speck of his eye was void of emotion. He was full of rage, grief, and desperation, and it was the first time Petra could tell precisely what he was thinking.

“Yes, Captain.” She said, saluting him with tears in her eyes. She’d never seen him this way, and she hoped she’d never see him like this again. Mike joined Petra and Levi just glared at them.

“Now, will you shut up and help me find her?” He asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before he stalked off again.

 

 _F/n. I’ll get you back. I’ll bring you home, and I’ll never let you out of my sight again,_ he thought to himself bitterly. He tried to keep his mind from imagining all of the things Corey was doing to you. He wouldn’t put anything past that bastard. _Nothing._ There was no low he wouldn’t stoop to. He felt a twinge of desperation, and frustration, towards you because you couldn’t hold your tongue. He’d punished you several times for talking back, but this was a much more serious situation. It wasn’t just stable duty on the line here, it was your life. And he knew that you loathed feeling weak, and that you’d do anything to keep up that hardass image you clung so tight to.

 

*******

 

Your chest burned. A deep, white hot burn. Your eyes felt heavy, and your voice felt raw. Your stomach hurt from the multiple punches you’d received and you felt exhausted. You had no idea how long you’d been there for, but it felt like forever. You hadn’t had a respite from the pain since you’d woken up and he’d punched you in the mouth.

 

_C.R._

 

The initials that were carved into your skin.

 

You shivered in the cold, damp room and let out a shaky breath. Your uniform was tattered; hanging off your shoulders, gaping open in the front, and stained with blood to boot. Your shirt was more red than white. You swallowed and felt your throat burn. You had no idea how bad you looked, but you could feel you lip and left eye swelling.

 

The door creaked open but you didn’t have the energy to hold in your tears _and_ lift your head. You just sat there, tense, and waited. But nothing happened.

“Come on, you chickenshit bastard! Is this all you have? You’re such a wimpy fuck.” You forced a laugh and it became hysterical before it eventually petered out into a sob. “ **_Come on!_ ** ” You screeched at him flinging your head up to look at him.

 

Mika just watched you, eyes red rimmed and wet. You blinked at him before sobbing again.

“You have to stop that.” He told you gently as he walked closer to you. “The more you provoke him, the more he’ll make you suffer.” He crouched down to you and pulled up your tattered clothes, trying desperately to cover you up. You laughed, a dark, long, humourless laugh.

“That’s what I want, you moron.” You told him. He looked at you, confusion and sadness filling his eyes. “The more I piss him off… the more he’ll want to prolong it. That means more time for Levi to find me.” You told him, clenching your teeth at the pain in your ribs. Mika looked at you in horror.

“You’re insane.”

“I want to live.”

“There’s a difference?” You looked him dead in the eyes and he just looked away from you.

“I guess not.” You told him with a smile, trying to look friendly.

“You must love him a lot if you’re willing to go through this to get back to him.” He said.

“You have no idea.”

“How do you know he’s looking for you?” He asked, peeking at you from under his overgrown hair.

“It’s Levi. I know _him_. I have absolute faith in him.” You told him truthfully. You knew he was looking for you. You _knew_ it.

 

Mika just stood there on the spot, his feet fidgeting. You concentrated on breathing, trying to adjust yourself so your ribs didn’t hurt. The door widened.

“Honey, I’m home!” Corey called. You scowled at him as best you could and Mika backed out of the room. He spared you one last glance before he scampered out of the room entirely.

“So, what shall we do, honey? A little foreplay, perhaps? Or, how about, we show everyone whose you are, hmm?”

“Oh, I’d say foreplay. I’m a _big_ fan of it.” You growled.

“Don’t you get tired? _I’m_ getting tired of your shit.”

“Oh, poor you. _Is the big bad torturer getting an earache?”_ You mocked him in a baby voice. He just huffed a laugh through his nose. It wasn’t as comforting as when Mike did it.

“Never mind. I’m going to enjoy _breaking_ you.” He purred as he ripped the shirt clean off your body.

 

He crouched down and kissed you on the mouth, crushing your lips under his. You groaned in pain from the force on your lips. You felt him smile and he dipped his head to lick the bloodied initials he’d carved into the right hand side of your shoulder. He groaned and continued to lick you up the neck, the chin, and the lips. You turned your head away from him and made a disgusted face. Or, at least that was your goal, you didn’t know how effective it was with a swollen face. He laughed at you and decided to travel even further down and kiss your breasts, nipping at them and leaving teeth marks just above your bra. He looked into your eyes and clamped down harder and harder until he drew blood then pulled away, licked at the blood, and then stood up. _That'll scar,_ you thought. He was still smiling from the screams he had elicited when you spat at him. He looked at you pointedly.

“Not very lady like, my dear.”

“Screw lady like, you fucking freak! Living underground with the bats has made you _less than human_.” You spat at him. He just smiled at you dangerously.

“Well, my love, you’re about to see just how inhumane I can be.”

 

*******

 

Mika ran through the tunnels and back to his home. All he could hear were your screams, your sobs, and your words. You were so confident in the man you loved. You had such confidence that he was coming, that you were putting yourself through _hell_ to buy him time. _That is some woman_ , he thought. He smiled at the thought. Your courage was unmatched. Your devotion, your trust… Your strength to endure.

 

He burst in the front door and ran straight up the stairs.

“Mika!” His sister called.

“Not now, Wendy.” He said to the little girl.

“Where are you going?”She asked when she saw him packing a bag. He turned to her and knelt in front of her.

“I’m doing what I should have done in the beginning.” He kissed her head and grabbed his bag. “Get the others. I’ll drop you around next door whilst I’m gone.” His sister groaned but dutifully stomped through the house yelling to the other kids in the house.

 

Once all of them had been gathered up he walked to his neighbour’s house and asked her to look after the kids.

“Where are you off to, dear? Not back up there?” She asked. He just looked at her, guilt and fear written all over his face. “You need to get away from that man, Mika! You need to do it now!” She told him, shaking him by the shoulders.

“That’s what I’m doing.” He said as he grabbed her arms. With a lingering look, trying desperately to convince her, she nodded and he left. He knew where he was going first, and he had to be careful.

 

 ******* (This is the more graphic of the sections. You can skip this if you so wish and the fic will still make sense. If you need clarity, just drop me a comment and I’ll clarify it for you.)

 

She was numb. So numb. Her whole body hurt so much that there was nothing. It was all just one big, burning ache. Sickening pain would shoot through her on occasion, and an occasional sharp pain would splinter its way through some limb or other. She was an ocean of pain, complete with bottomless pits where the pain just seems to acumulate, non-stop. If nothing else, Corey was outstanding at torturer.

 

He had unleashed an onslaught of  torture, either using tools, or his own body. He would hit her, kick her, bite her, pull her hair hard, pinch her… and it wasn’t just pain. He’d started to humiliate her by stripping her and exploring every part of her, criticising, teasing, or just plain abusing her. She knew she shouldn’t let him get to her, she knew it was what he wanted: her broken and defeated. But she _was_ breaking. She was weak, and pathetic, and he was right. Everything he said… he could, he has, and he _is_ breaking her. So much so that there was hardly anything left.

“I knew I’d break you, baby girl. You’re mine now.” He purred down her ear with a sadistic grin.

 

She registered his voice, his words, and she felt a vague pull; an old spark that was struggling to ignite. She knew those words, she knew what they meant, and through the pain induced fog she knew that she should be angry, she should rebel. But her body wouldn’t do it. She screamed in her head, she raged, and thrashed, and clawed her way through a thousand of his faces; each time he claimed her body she fought, and bit, and kicked her way to freedom. But in reality, she was powerless. She was weak.

“Levi is nothing compared to me.” He whispered. “He is a fool. A powerless fool.” The flame flickered.

“Levi… is more… man than you… will ever be.” She got out. She forced energy through her body, willing herself to protect him. Corey looked at you.

“Stop fighting, whore. You’re done. We all know it. _Levi_ knows it. That’s why he hasn’t come to get you yet. Do you know how long it’s been?” Corey asked, a spiteful gleam in his eyes. “It’s been a day and a half.” He told you. Her eyes widened. He nodded. “Mmhmm. It’s been nearly two days and your precious man is nowhere to be seen. He sits up there, with the Scouts, thinking nothing about your worthless body that is down here. You’re my plaything, and Levi doesn’t care.” He told her. His words nurtured the tenuous flame that was clutching on to life, much like the flames on kindling.

“That’s what you think. Now, are you going to get on with this shit? Or is your new method of torture boring me to death?” She said, struggling through every word. His nose flared and she felt a small victory. No matter how broken he thought she was, she could still irritate him.

“Alright, we’ll see.” He said as he left the room.

 

 

 

Your grip on consciousness had been tenuous for the past few hours, and now he had left, you felt it slip from your grasp as your head lulled to the side. Your vision blurred, but you still saw a figure sneaking through the door and take you in his arms. Your last thought before you slipped entirely out of consciousness was one name. _Levi_.

 

*******

 

Mika thought the screaming was bad… the silence had been worse. Much worse. Even worse than his laughter, his moans of pleasure as he climbed on to her. He’d been sat outside the room waiting for roughly six hours. Six hours he’d been in there with you. And for six hours Mika had remained crouched in the shadows hiding, waiting. Corey had left eventually, when the laughing stopped and the talking started. Corey had stormed out of the room, a malicious look on his face, and Mika knew he didn’t have long.

 

He crept into the room and saw you about to lose consciousness, all bloodied and beaten. _Oh god the blood!_ There was so much of it. He ran to you and grabbed the blanket from his pack and wrapped you in it and lifted you into his arms. You were only small so you weren’t much of a weight. He wrapped the blanket around you tightly and ran out of the room. He left your clothes - tattered and strewn across the room - and just ran. He ran as fast and as hard as he could for what seemed like hours, weaving and dodging people, hoping to lose anyone that may be following, until he reached his home. He kicked the door open and laid you out in his bed, covering you in the blanket and his covers.

“Mika!” He spun around and saw his sister Wendy.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded. She was peering behind him, her eyes far too cautious and wise for a nine year old.  

“I saw you come back with her. Who is she?”

“Someone who doesn’t belong here. She needs our help.” He told her carefully.

“She’s hurt!” The little girl gasped when she saw the ruined face of the girl in his bed.

 

Your left eye was swollen and so was your lip. You had bruises dusted over the whole left hand of your head (at least from what he could tell, your face was far too bloodied to see properly), and the cuts were already scabbing over. There was a deep gash by your right shoulder that was beginning to become infected. It was Corey’s initials. Mika felt sick to his stomach. Your body was blackened from bruises, you was cut all over your body showing Corey’s overzealousness, his absolute sadism with the blade, as if your body was a canvas and the knife the paint brush.

“Yeah. She is.” He said, regarding you sadly. “Wen, get some warm water and some clean cloths. And fetch the salt.” He told his sister and she ran off to grab the things he had asked her for.

 

Mika gently stroked your h/c hair from your face and gently called your name.

“F/n. F/n. C’mon, I need your help.” He called gently. You stirred and your eyes flickered open. Looking around the room you tried to sit up, but you didn’t have the energy.

“Wh-where am I?” You asked, your voice croaky.

“You’re safe. You’re at my house now.” He told you. Worry flashed in your eyes.

“No! He’ll know it was you! I have to-” you struggled to sit up and cried out when you opened a few gashes and pain ripped through your ribs.

“He won’t think that I had the guts to do this. You need to stay still and let me tend to your wounds.” He told you, his voice soothing. You saw his eyes widen as he looked behind you. “F/n! Your back! I need you to let me turn you over!” He told you. You nodded to him and let him guide you over gently on you your stomach, your nakedness forgotten in the pain in your body.

 

Mika gasped and covered his mouth. The sight of what he had done was despicable. The marks were all large and extremely deep. The edges of the marks were red and angry looking.  _Another infection is coming_ , he thought. 

“What is it?” You asked, alarmed at his gasp.

“N-nothing. It’s just really badly cut up.” He told you. No way was he going to tell you what was carved into your skin. All he knew was that it was going to be a permanent reminder of your ordeal.

 

Wendy clattered up the stairs with a bowl of water, towels, and the salt. Mika took them from her with an uneasy smile and he sat down next to you.

“Oh-” Wendy started and Mika gave her a pointed look and shook his head sharply. She just looked away, wide eyed.

“This will sting a bit…” He told you as he placed a cloth in the salted water. You cried out and buried your head in the pillow. “Wen, go and get the needle and thread. I’ll need to sew some of these up.” The girl ran off down the stairs, glad to get away from the bloodied woman on her brother’s bed.

 

Mika wiped her back clean and kept pressure on the wounds so they didn’t bleed too much. He was itching to finish this up so he could finish his plan. He wasn’t quite finished, but he knew that every moment counted. You hissed every time he touched a bruise - which was almost continuously - and you moaned when he caught a rib. He winced every time you cried out, and once she returned with the needle and thread, Wendy sat next to you stroking your hair. Mika kept reading the words carved into your back and he felt sick. How he could have followed this man, no matter how _reluctantly_ he did it, he didn’t know. All he knew is that he was ashamed with himself, and he intended to put it right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That happened. I know it's quite heavy, but it's all part of the character design I have in my mind for Corey. He's not a nice guy at all. And, I really hope that this seemed realistic to some extent. I have absolutely no experience in this field at all so I'm completely unsure of it. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, HOW ABOUT THOSE SEASON TWO RUMOURS?! I hope it's just a prank... A sick, sick joke... :'(
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and request if you like :) 
> 
> Much love  
> Kate xx


	6. Chapter Six - Rescuers Down Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> So, here is an update :D Sorry it's taken so long, I got distracted since my Dad has left for a week and I can now watch Netflix downstairs! (Yis! SNK on the TV rather than a laptop *fist pump*)
> 
> Aaaaand, today is a special day because... IT'S MY 21ST!!! I am now officially a proper adult (scary). I can do EVERYTHING now. Well, everything except be paid a decent minimum wage... -_-
> 
> The eagle eyed amongst you may have noticed that every chapter title is the name of a Movie :D This one kinda sucks but I couldn't find one that fit the chapter content, plus The Rescuers Down Under is a QUALITY movie :3
> 
> Anywho. Here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy ^_^

You woke up and stretched out, immediately regretting your choice as your ribs sung out in pain. You hissed and tried to sit up. You noticed the room you were in was lit by candles everywhere, and it was a mess of random odds and ends. It looked the complete opposite of the house you had lived in. Where there was furniture that was clean and not broken, this furniture was old, dirty, and raggedy. The rugs were very worn down so much so that any normal person would have thrown them out, all of the cabinets were shoddily made from what looked to be scrap wood, and the windows were black around the edges leaving only clear panes in the middle. You thought that it looked like mould, and judging by how cold it was - and the damp on the adjacent walls - you assumed that it was. 

 

A girl was sat near you, watching you with wary eyes. You offered her a warm smile and she returned it was an unsure one. 

“Where… am I?” You ground out as you managed to successfully pull yourself into a sitting position. 

“My brother’s house. Mika had something to do. He told me to sit here with you.” She told you. You frowned and shuffled gently in the bed. 

“My back is burning.” You told the girl. She got up and walked over to you and leaned you forward slightly. 

“It’s not bleeding.” She told you. You nodded to her in gratitude. 

“Was it your brother who put this bandage on?” You asked her as you noticed the bandages covering your entire torso. The girl nodded. “I’ll have to thank him next time I see him.” You sat in silence with the girl for a while before you spoke again. “I’m f/n. What’s your name?”

“Wendy.” She said with a timid voice. 

“Well, Wendy, thank you for looking after me.” 

 

A bang sounded and you jumped and scrambled up, ignoring the pain in your ribs. You reached out and tugged Wendy’s arm and pulled her roughly behind you. You noticed a vase and picked it up and took a defensive stance, heart beating wildly in your chest. Wendy shrieked when you pulled her behind you and cowered in the corner. 

“Wendy?” A voice called. You heard footsteps and saw a boy come into view. Then another boy. And a few girls. They all looked at you with wide, frightened eyes, until one of them stood forward and scowled at you. 

“Who are you?” He growled at you. You blinked at the boy. 

“Uh… I’m-I’m f/n.” You managed. 

“F/n, sit down!” Wendy told you frantically. “You’ll hurt yourself. It’s okay, they live here. Mika said you’re safe here.” She told you, trying to pry the vase from your hands. You nodded and sat down gently. Your heart was beating wildly in your chest. You felt sick and dizzy, but ignored it assuming it was a combination of your injuries, standing up too quick, and adrenalin. 

“I’m sorry. I thought you were…” You trailed off.  _ Safe. I’m safe here. Mika said that he’d never think to look for me here, _ you thought. 

 

You suddenly looked down at yourself and made a noise that was part relief and half embarrassment. 

“H-how- what am I doing in  _ these _ ?” You asked gesturing to you lower half. 

“Mika got you some clean underwear to put on so you would be covered.” She told you. 

“O-oh, okay.”

“Wen, who is she?” The boy asked again. He still had his arms out and was shielding the others - all of which were cowering and clinging to each other.

“A friend of Mika’s.” Was all she said. The boy seemed to relax and nodded. He encouraged the others to come in and he sat on the floor in front of you. The others soon followed suit.  

“How old are you all?” You asked. They all looked like little children. 

“I’m nine.” Wendy told you and your mouth dropped open in surprise. “He’s eleven.” She said pointing to the boy that was protecting the others. “And everyone else is younger than seven.” She finished. 

“You’re all kids. Just… kids.” You said, stunned and a little bit alarmed. 

 

You sat in a stunned silence. All these kids were sat watching you. Their clothes were tattered but clean, their faces were clean but gaunt, their hair was overgrown and shaggy but looked as if it was washed and combed regularly. They all looked frail and weak, even the kid that had growled at you. 

“Just kids.” You mumbled to yourself. “Where are you parents?” You asked, louder this time.

“We ain’t got none.” The boy said in a blase way. You felt a tug on your heart.  _ They’re orphans _ .“So what’re you doing here, anyway?” He asked. 

“I, uh, Mika brought me here. I was hurt so he looked after me for a while.” You told him. You saw the boy’s eyes flicker over your face and nod. You took a breath. “Look, I really should get going. There are people that will be looking for me and I need to get back to them.”

“No, you can’t!” Wendy cried. “Mika said you had to stay here until he got back!” You shook your head. 

“I can’t, sweetie. I need to go. It’s dangerous for me here.” You told her gently. She shook her head vehemently. 

“You have to stay!” 

 

The look on her face was so intense that you seriously considered staying. But you couldn’t. Levi would be looking for you.  _ Is he, though? _ You remembered what Corey told you.  _ Maybe.. He was right? He doesn’t love me. He was just- _

“I’m back!” A voice called pulling you out of your thoughts. “I have them.” Mika walked into the room, picking his way between the kids as easily as if they weren’t there, and sat beside you. “I got you some medicine. Well, painkillers. All I could get down here, sorry. Nothing for the infection that has started in your wounds…” he said trailing off. You put a hand on his. 

“Thank you.” You told him sincerely. He smiled at you wanly and cleared his throat. 

“O-okay. Take these. They should lessen the pain.” He held out some pills to you and you just stared blankly at him. Little plain pills with a slight yellow tint to them.

“Those are… those are opiates!” You told him. In the Underground opiates were all used as a way to get high, and illegal to boot. Mika shook his head frantically. 

“No- well, yes they are, but these have been weakened specifically for use as pain killers. I swear!” He said in a rush. You frowned but took the pills anyway. “We’ve altered them especially for this purpose. Everyone here uses them.” He told you after you’d swallowed the pills. You just nodded at him. Mika stood up.

“What are you doing?” You asked him. 

“I have one more thing I have to do. I don’t know how long this will take, but wait here until I get back.” And without waiting for your reply he took off out the door leaving you sat in his bed, being watched by a group of kids. 

  
  


*******

  
  


_ Two days. It’s been two fucking days and I still can’t find the bastards! _ Levi was barely keeping it together. During the time people managed to get him to stop looking and take a break, he paced, searching every crevice of his mind for anything that might give him a clue. He’d resorted to looking down the sewers to find an entrance, but nothing was down there except rats and disease. The rest of the group had already learned that he was in no mood to be trifled with. He would just stare at them, cold and unblinking, his steel eyes setting everyone on edge, more than usual. 

 

Even the cadets from the 104th were subdued. Jaeger and Kirschtein weren’t fighting, Sasha wasn’t screwing around, and there was a general quiet to people. You really were the life of the party. Levi thought of your smile. The way your eyes shone, the way your nose crinkled, the way the sound of your laughter seemed to fill the space you were occupying and make it brighter. The memory just made the lead in his stomach heavier. He couldn’t think of you any more with hope, instead he thought of you with desperation, with longing, with sorrow. You were lost to him and he didn’t know how to get you back. One thought lodged itself in his head and it nearly brought him to his knees:  _ What if she thinks I don’t care?  _

 

A noise in the background drew his attention. It was dull and muffled at first but as he came to his senses, came back to reality, it became clearer. He could make out raised voices and with the voices, his temper rose. He stood up abruptly and marched over to the culprits. 

“Damn it, Jaeger!” 

“Shut up, horse-face!”

“Say that to my face!”

“I just did, you moron!”

“I’m going to kill you, you bastard!”

“Try it, Kirschtein!”

 

Levi grabbed the closest one of them, which happened to be Jean, and threw him on the ground. Both of them were silenced, fear oozing from every pore, and stared at Levi. 

“S-sir-” Eren started but was silenced by a swift kick that sent him to the ground. Levi glared at both Eren and Jean. 

“I don’t want to hear it, boy.” He told him. His voice was ice cold, not the usual monotone of a closely guarded man, but a man who had nothing to care about. “If you two know what is good for you, you’ll be quiet; you’ll keep out of my way.” He told them. The whole place was quiet, tense, watching. “There are more important things to be doing than arguing.” He practically growled at them, anger broiling. When they didn’t say anything Levi stalked off. 

 

_ I’m trying, f/n. I’m trying. _

 

Levi decided to take a walk, to scour this area of the city again in case he missed anything the first three times he swept it. He was thinking about how it felt to have you in his arms, how you felt kissing him, how you tasted. He remembered your soft skin under his hands. He thought of how you made him feel. You always exasperated him with your attitude, irritated him with your backtalk, amused him with your sarcasm, and terrified him when he wasn’t there to control you. The temper you had coupled with the sarcasm and the desire to not be seen as weak was a major fault of yours. He wanted to scream in anger at how  _ stupid _ you could be - how stupid you most likely  _ were _ being - but he also wanted to commend you on your bravery.  _ Stupidity, more like _ , he thought to himself.

 

Levi wanted to wrap you up and dare that bastard Roiz to touch you. He wanted to make sure you were alright, he wanted to yell at you for being so reckless with your mouth, he wanted to kiss you for being so strong, and he wanted to love you for as long as he could. He wanted you to be  _ alive _ and well. He wanted the chance to show you how much you meant to him, to taste every inch of you, to show you the stars, to show you pleasure you have never felt in your life before…

 

A crashing and a banging summoned him from his thoughts and Levi stiffened. His ears twitched as the loud noises were so stark against the deathly silence that had fallen over the streets. The noises lightly echoed, most likely not alerting the others, but then, he didn’t need the others. He drew a blade and walked to the noise. It was coming from a house; a house he thought was abandoned when he had checked it earlier. As he got closer he could hear footsteps rapidly tapping on the floor and suddenly a person emerged from the door. Levi’s eyes widened in recognition before immediately losing any trace of life they had in them and becoming dead, cold, and merciless. Frightened eyes looked back at him as the man stuttered. 

“D-d-don’t hurt me! P-p-please!” Levi didn’t say anything as he walked to the man, grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall. He said nothing as he raised his blade and aimed at the man. He said nothing as the boy shrieked out in fear. Levi said nothing as he forced the blade through the air and towards the boy’s throat.  

“I can take you to f/n!”

  
  


*******

  
  


You stood up and marvelled at how much the pain had dulled. You were able to move without being in agony. It was more like a _mildly_ -all consuming pain rather than an unbearable agony that made you want to curl up and die, throw up, or both. You staggered on your feet, still weak from the hours of torture you’d endured, but managed to stay upright. The kids watched you as you walked around. 

“Where are you going?” Wendy asked you cautiously. 

“I need to go. I need to get back to the surface.” You told them. 

“No! Mika said to stay here!” She said. You frowned. 

“Look, I appreciate everything your brother has done… but I have to go. I have duties, I have friends, I have…” you trailed off. What exactly was Levi? He was more than a friend, at least to you. 

“Please, don’t go. It’s not safe. Mika said he’d be looking for you, and if he finds out it was Mika that helped you…” the girl trailed off, her eyes tearing up. You’re heart squeezed. You didn’t want to take away this girl’s only remaining guardian. 

“O-okay. Okay, just… don’t cry.” You told her, taking a step in her direction. She sniffed at you. “But… Can you at least let me take a walk?” You asked. “Not far, I just want to get some strength back in my legs.” The girl looked at you for moment. 

“I don’t know. It’s still dangerous…” She told you. “Your face is…” she didn’t finish the sentence, she just blushed and looked at her bare feet. 

“Recognisable?” You offered. Wendy nodded shyly and you chuckled. “True. Maybe I could hide it?” You asked.

 

You could feel that your face was swollen, and it was most likely all purple and cut up pretty bad. You looked hideous, you knew. You didn’t need to see it for yourself to know that. If you could cover your face with a hood you’d be fine… 

“What about that?” You asked pointing to a red cloth. It looked like it would be long enough to cinch in around the neck with a pin and still be long enough to fall over your back and face. Wendy looked uneasy but she nodded anyway. 

“Okay, but we can’t go far.” She told you. You nodded, happy to get the chance to walk around. 

 

**~Eenie weenie time skip~**

 

You hadn’t expected all of the kids to come. But they did. The oldest said he didn’t trust you yet, not alone with Wendy, and the others wanted to go with him. So, you had all set out and you were currently being shown the little shanty town they called home. 

“You know, I’d never have guessed you were nine.” You told Wendy. It was true. Her eyes held way too much wisdom for a nine year old. She was too composed. Too mature. They all were, in fact. 

“That’s because we had to grow up quick.” The eldest said with a shrug. He was eleven but spoke like he was a teenager.

“And, how old is Mika?” You asked, not quite sure you wanted to know. 

“He’s fifteen this summer.” Wendy told you.  _ Fifteen? _ He was far too young to be caught up with the likes of Corey.  _ But then, is it much different up top? Teenagers are in the military… _ you thought to yourself. Your friends were about his age, and fully signed up members of the Survey Corps. 

 

You staggered to the side, feeling suddenly dizzy. Wendy looked at you in alarm, and the others all tried to keep you on your feet. You’d felt light headed since leaving Mika’s but thought nothing of it. Now you felt nauseous, your head was killing you, and you felt like you were boiling alive. 

“Are you okay?” Wendy squeaked. You nodded, but as you were about to answer you doubled over with a hacking cough. Despite the painkillers, your ribs cried out, protesting at your heaving breaths and being bent at the waist. 

“I’m fine. Let’s keep going.” You panted. 

 

A crash drew your attention and you jumped.  _ It’s him! _ Your mind reeled. Images, unbidden, of Corey and the things he did to you flashed in your mind, and for a moment you were back. You shook yourself out of it and went towards the noise.  _ It’s not him. You’re safe for now. _ You thought to yourself. You walked in the direction the noise came from and heard a quiet groaning. You moved as quickly as you could to the window of the house it seemed to be coming from.

 

You saw that a lady had fallen in her home, the window pane broken giving you an easy view. The rest of the windows had that black mould on them. You gasped and went to try the door. It opened easily and you raced in. 

“Are you okay, madam?” You asked her. You struggled to crouch down beside her. She was lying amongst the things she had knocked over. 

“Not really, love. I’ve not been well for a while, y’see.” She said, her voice weak, cracking. You took her wrinkled hand in your younger, beat up ones. 

“What can I get you? Medicine? Water?” You asked her gently. She shook her head, the movement small and feeble but still making her pant. 

“I’m beyond that now, dear. My time is coming. I’ve lived here my whole life, but at eighty, once an illness gets you…” she trailed off, smiling, before she erupted into a fit of coughing. 

“Can I go fetch anyone for you?” 

“No. All my family are long dead. My parents, gone. My siblings died long ago. My children murdered before they had children. My children were involved with that Roiz fellow-” Another fit of coughing. She eyed you and lifted a hand to your hood. She didn’t have the strength to remove it, so you did it for her. She blew air out of her nose in a humourless laugh. “It seems you have, too.” You clenched your jaw. “Thank you.” She smiled. 

“For what?” You asked quietly, willing your voice to stay strong. You felt tears prickle your eyes. 

“For showing me kindness before I die. I haven’t spoken to anyone in months.” She told you. You covered your mouth with a hand. 

 

She managed to touch your cheek and smile at you before her strength fled her body, and her eyelids fluttered closed. She was still. You looked away from her, towards the children in the doorway. The little, ragged, malnourished children with faces that held nothing but a mild sadness. As if it were nothing but a sweetie that had been finished, and not a living person dying from an entirely preventable disease. As if it wasn’t a woman who died, grateful for _finally_ having human contact after months of lonely sickness. 

 

You wept, on your knees in a dirty, damp, and chaotic home, in front of a corpse. You wept for the lonely old lady. You wept for the children that didn’t look nearly as disturbed by this situation as they should.

  
  


*******

  
  


Erwin heard the scream and took off towards it. His mind racing with possibilities. He wasn’t particularly surprised by the scene in front of him. However, he was surprised once he had found out who the scream belonged to, and why he was here. 

 

Levi had a young man pinned to the wall, blade mere centimeters from his throat. The boy was shaking, utter terror in his eyes, whilst Levi pinned him with a look that was as filled with rage as it was hope. 

“Captain.” Ewrin called. Levi didn’t turn to face him, he didn’t lower his blade. The boy’s eyes swivelled in his head, begging Erwin to save him. 

“P-please!” He stuttered. 

“Where. Is. She?” Levi ground out, voice flat and cold. 

“She’s at my house. I can take you to her.” He told Levi in a hurry. 

“Let him go, Captain.” Erwin told him. Levi shot him a look but, after a moment, obliged. The man visibly relaxed, although he still looked fearful with Levi pinning him with those steely eyes. 

“Is she okay?” He asked. The man shook his head. 

“She’s really badly beat up, and her wounds are becoming infected. A fever will be setting in soon, so we have to hurry.” Erwin nodded. 

“I’ll gather the others.”

“No!” The boy said. Levi watched him, not one ounce of trust in those eyes. Erwin’s heart squeezed. He hadn’t seen his friend like this before; so completely devoid of  _ anything _ . 

“And why not?” Levi asked levelling his blade with the boy’s throat. 

“B-b-because Corey is looking for her. If a large group of people burst in he’ll know. It should be as few as possible.” He told them. 

“Sounds reasonable.” Erwin said, more for Levi’s benefit than his own. Levi gave a terse nod. 

“Erwin, you come too.” He said before marching into the house, dragging the boy with him. “Now take me to her.” He told him. 

 

The boy tripped over his feet as Levi pushed him and staggered into the room. He headed to the back and to the panelled wall. He bent down and lifted the panel up revealing a staircase in the wall. The boy walked down the stairs, grabbing a torch on the sconce and led the way down to the stairs. 

“What is your name?” Erwin asked. 

“Mika.” Levi answered for him. “He was the one I let go.”

“I see.” Erwin mused. “Why exactly are you helping us?” He asked. Erwin thought it was strange that a man that was so willing to kidnap her mere days ago, is now helping them retrieve her and expecting no payment. Erwin could see the man stiffen. 

“Because I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I-I-I couldn’t bare it. I just wanted to get out of here, to live above ground…” the man trailed off, and Erwin expected he was crying. Levi was silent, except for the occasional “tch”. 

 

Once they were down the stairs Mika lead them through a tunnel and out a grate into the Underground. It looked much like Erwin remembered. However, this time, they were walking through the streets and not using 3DMG. Mika stopped them down an alleyway and pulled out some rags. 

“Here, put these on.” He told them. Levi glared at them in disgust before he put them on. Erwin followed suit. The cloaks covered their uniform and managed to cover their 3DMG, although the bulkiness was still a give away.  _ Although it’s better than having them in plain sight _ , he thought. Levi, Isabel, and Farlan had 3DMG that was stolen from the military, so he supposed it wouldn’t be a stretch to say they had stolen 3DMG if they were asked about it. Mika lead them through the streets, weaving and bobbing through a warren. 

 

The houses didn’t look in the best of condition, and the people looked worse. They eventually arrived at a street that looked so dishevelled Erwin wouldn’t have questioned it if he’d told them this was just a pile of rubble. Mika looked at Levi and gestured to the house. 

“She’s inside.” He told him nervously, trying to keep as far away from Levi as possible. Levi just glared at him. 

“You go first.” Mika squeaked and ran in, Levi striding behind, and Erwin bringing up the rear. 

“Wendy? Kids?” Mika called out, visibly distressed. Levi wasted no time. He grabbed Mika and pushed him against the window. 

“What are you trying to pull here? Don’t you know this will end badly for you?” He growled at him. 

“Captain-” Erwin began but was cut off by Levi. 

“Fuck off, Erwin!” Erwin’s eyes widened in surprise. “I won’t ask again, boy. Where is f/n?” 

“Sh-sh-she was here, I swear. She must have ran off. I-I told her not t-to leave.” He stammered. Levi looked unconvinced. 

 

Before Levi could answer back a boy ran in and hit Levi with something.  

“Sam?” Mika asked, surprised. 

“Let go of him!” The boy - Sam, Erwin assumed - shouted. 

“Sam, where is f/n?” Levi let go of Mika and grabbed Sam. 

“Answer the question, brat.”

“She’s right…” he trailed off, brow creasing, attitude disappearing. “Well, she was right behind us.” Erwin and Levi looked outside and saw a group of kids all standing in the doorway. The pair brushed past and looked about, trying to see if f/n was with them. In the corner, where it was dark, dirty, and concealed, there was a bundle. A bundle that was trembling. Levi started towards the bundle. 

  
  


*******

  
  


You and the kids decided to walk back after you’d finished crying. Before you left, however, you felt dizzy and your stomach turned over making you vomit somewhere within the old woman's house.

“Are you okay?” The eldest boy - who you’d learnt was called Sam - asked you. 

“I-I feel faint.” You told him. Wendy marched over and felt your face. 

“You’re burning up. We shouldn’t have come here! The fever is getting to you.” She said. 

 

So, here you were, on your way back, being held up by a group of kids. You felt weaker with every step you took. You were sweating, and the whole street was spinning. You were staggering and swaying, and you thought you were going to pass out when Sam called out. 

“Mika!” He left you and ran to the house. You could see that Mika had been pressed against the glass by someone. 

 

_ Corey! He’s found me. He’s going to take me back and beat me some more. He’ll punish me for escaping! _ You felt a fear enter you and grip you so hard you started to tremble. You ran from the kids but only made it to the corner of the house before you fell to the ground, weakened by your growing fever. Shivering, you pulled yourself into the corner and hid yourself with the cloak, hoping to not be seen. That hope was dashed when you felt a hand pull off the cloak. 

  
  


*******

  
  


He pulled back the cloak and froze. The sight he saw made his heart stop, made him angry, made him… want to cry. Levi crouched down to you and cupped your swollen cheek. You had bruising all over your face, all purple and angry looking. Your lip was busted in a few places, and anywhere there was no bruising, there was a cut. Tear stains littered your face, your eyes were red rimmed, and you smelled of vomit. Your neck was just as bad as your face, with angry looking love bites, and finger marks. Levi felt his blood boil and he wanted to leave you there and go in search of Roiz and end him. But he didn’t. Instead he brushed your hair from your face and swore under his breath. You were a mess. You were burning up. 

 

He folded you in his arms and barged into the house and laid you out on the bed. He saw you looking at him, blinking at him. Your eyes were unfocused and he frowned.  _ The fever is strong _ , he mused. He had to get you above ground soon. To the infirmary.  _ Fuck that, _ he thought,  _ I’ll put her in my bed and I’ll look after her myself. _

“Levi.” Your voice was weak and laced with fear. 

“I’m here, Shortstack.” He told you. 

“Call me that one more time, Ackerman, and I’ll kill you.” You told him with a feeble smile. 

“Tch. That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day, f/n.” He told you grimly. 

“Are you blind? It already has.” You said with a huff that he supposed was a laugh. He didn’t find it funny. 

“You should have kept quiet, brat.” He told you, trying not to rage at you. He could do that later. When you were well.

"Too late now." You said, voice weakening. 

"We should get her back. The fever is getting worse." Erwin announced. Levi didn't disagree. You tried to sit up but the dizziness made you collapse back down. 

"Wait. We need to... take everyone." You said, panting. 

"What?" Levi asked, completely taken aback. 

"Corey. If he finds out... that Mika helped. He'll hurt...them..." With that, your head lulled back and you passed out. Levi swore and picked you up. 

"I'm taking her back." He told Erwin before he marched out of the house, and towards the exit. 

 

Levi's heart felt lighter. He had you. Your weight was comforting in his arms. He could feel your heartbeat, weak and erratic, but still beating. He had found you. Alive. You were safe, now. He'd make sure of that. He still felt the rage boiling, under the surface, but your presence instantly soothed it. He had plenty of time to get revenge on Roiz, but for now Levi was getting you out of this shitty place. Levi was taking you home and he was never going to let you out of his sight again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? It felt a bit rushed to me, but it was nearly 5,000 words! I was so surprised when I saw the word count!! 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and request if you like! :)
> 
> Much love,  
> Kate xx


	7. Chapter Seven - Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been so long!! I've just become obsessed with drawing recently, so I've been doing that. I suck, but I enjoy it, so... x'D
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has given me such lovely comments, here and on DeviantArt where this is also posted. Without you I'd have given up on this fic, so bless you all you beautiful people you. Take a minute to appreciate yourselves for the beautiful, kind, and abnosome people you are. Go on, I'll wait here. 
> 
> Have you appreciated yourselves yet?! 
> 
> THE SNK FANDOM ROCKS!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, my lovelies ^_^

Levi had carried you through the tunnel, up the stairs, and back on to the street. He hadn’t cared about people seeing him, about word getting back to Corey. Corey would have to kill him to get to you because that was the only way he’d ever lay another hand on you. He could feel his mood already start to lift a fraction. He was relieved to have you back; he knew that you were safe now. You trembled in his arms, sweat beading on your forehead, and you nuzzled closer to him. 

 

The rest of the Corps that had accompanied him all froze when they saw him emerge from the dark, dirty tunnels, with you in his arms. As he got closer they could see your face and they all paled, eyes widened, hands covering mouths. It was Jean that approached Levi. 

“How is she?” 

“She has a fever.” Was all Levi said as he stalked to his horse. Jean followed him and took you from him for a moment whilst he got on his horse. Levi could see the way he carefully examined your face and neck, jaw clenching at the sight. 

“Bastards.” He murmured under his breath. He passed you back to Levi and balled his hands into fists. “Captain, where is the Commander?” He asked, his voice tight. 

“Last I saw he was talking to the kid that helped f/n.” Levi told him. He didn’t have time to explain exactly who Mika was, he could do that later, when you had some medicine in you and your wounds were adequately cleaned. 

 

For the entire ride back to HQ Levi was a mix of emotions. One minute he was so relieved to have you back he was in a state of near bliss; feeling your weight against him. He could feel you breathing and moving against him and it reminded him that you were there with him. Safe. The next minute he was angry as all hell. He could feel the trembling at it was difficult to not remember that it was because of a fever. A fever caused by the wounds  _ he  _ inflicted. He didn’t know what Roiz had done to you exactly, but he knew that it wouldn’t have been good. Not in the least. The next, he was feeling scared. He felt the desire to wrap you in his arms and never let go. He wanted to shield you from Roiz, from the Titans, from everything and anything that could take you away from him. He wanted to keep you with him forever, and he would do anything to make that happen. 

 

**~Brief time skip~**

 

He reached the HQ after a while of riding and thinking, and he carried you into the large building, straight to Hanji. She’d know what medicine you’d need. He asked one of the cadets - who was staring at you wide eyed - where she was and they stuttered out an answer. He just walked down the corridor, not even looking back at the cadet. 

“Hanji, I need your help.” He said by way of a greeting. She glanced over from her experiment  (Levi didn’t know what it was, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask, even under normal circumstances) and her eyes went wide. 

“You found her!” She cried and jumped up, bounding over to you. She saw your face and a gasp left her mouth. “What happened to her?” 

“Corey Roiz.”

“Who?” 

“Listen, Shitty Glasses, I don’t have time to explain it to you. I just need you to give her some medicine.” He told her curtly. She nodded in that infuriatingly energetic way she had. 

“If you take her to the infirmary-”

“No.” Levi cut her off. He wasn’t going to leave her there. He was going to put her in his bed where she’d be safe - where he could keep an eye on her. “I’ll put her in my bed. I don’t sleep much anyway.” He told her before he walked off to his own room. 

 

When he got you to his room, he folded back the sheets and laid you on the bed. He unpinned the red rag you had wrapped around yourself and threw it in the corner of the room. Bandages wound from your hips, up your torso, and around your right shoulder. Levi could see the bruises on your thighs. He could see the marks a knife left. Your arms were the same. His eyes traveled up to your exposed collarbone and he could see the bruises, the cuts, the bites. He noticed a red, angry looking colour peeking from the bandages around your shoulder. His breathing hitched in his throat, and he felt his eyes de-focus. 

 

Your skin was littered with finger marks. Proof of Corey’s man-handling. Your skin was covered in cuts of varying sizes and depths. Your skin was all bruised. He felt his anger flare up.  _ I’m going to kill the bastard. I’ll make him wish he’d never even so much as looked in f/n’s direction. I’ll make him suffer.  _ The door opened and Hanji bounded in, feet clomping across the floor, heavy and careless. 

“Okay, I-” she stopped suddenly, looking over your body. “Fuck. He really did a number on her.” She commented. Levi shot her a glare. “I’ll need to see what’s under the bandages.” She told him. Levi nodded tersely and sat next to you on the bed. He took a knife from the side table and cut away your bandages. This wasn’t the way he imagined seeing you naked for the first time. 

 

Your ribs were badly bruised, almost black, and he could tell that a few were broken. He saw all the bruising around your gut, telling him that you’d been punched repeatedly in the stomach. There were various stab wounds, small, but no doubt painful. He could see stitches where they had been crudely fixed, stopping you from bleeding to death. But the one thing that made his rage spike were the initials carved into your right shoulder. They would definitely scar. A permanent reminder of him; of the things he did to her. The edges of the initials were red and slightly swollen with infection.  

 

Hanji was looking over the wounds, her face grave. Her eyes flickered over your body, examining each wound, bruise, and cut carefully. 

“It’s impressive how much she managed to withstand.” Hanji mused. Levi just shot her a warning look. Not that she noticed. He didn’t like her tone; it was the same tone she used when talking about those damned titans she keeps as pets. “Let’s turn her over and see how bad her back is.” Levi grimaced. He hadn’t thought about her back. He’d been too preoccupied with the damage he could see, rather than that he couldn’t. He fumed at himself as he gently turned you over, and then swore at the sight on your back. Loudly. 

 

Written on your back, in large, deep writing, were the words “Corey’s Whore”. The rest of your back was untouched, the skin flawless and smooth except for the red signs of infection around each letter. Hanji’s face was frozen in a look of horror, and she looked at Levi. She’d never seen such fury on his face.

”I’m going to kill him.” was all he said as he reached over and threw the bandages, dirty and crusted with blood, on top of the red sheet. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Erwin emerged from the tunnel and the mood of the others was sombre. He could see their faces were pale, their conversation stunted, and they just sat around quietly. It was Petra that noticed him first. 

“Commander!” she called out, approaching him. 

“I assume you’ve all seen cadet l/n?” he asked, although he knew they had. Everyone just nodded. Erwin took a deep breath and gestured to the tunnel. “These are the people that helped her to escape Roiz. As a result I am going to give them citizenship.” he announced to the rest. He knew it wasn’t his decision, but he had faith they’d all be given citizenship if he was the one recommending them. Especially due to their situation, the good deeds he’d done in the past, and a certain amount of leverage that he had. 

 

Petra walked straight over to them and smiled warmly. She noticed the younger children and Erwin noticed that her breathing hitched slightly. 

“Let’s get you guys back to the HQ. You can have a meal, a wash, and a warm bed for the night. We’ll try to find somewhere for you tomorrow.” She said, her voice a tad tighter than usual. Leave it to Petra to be brought to tears by the sight of a band of ragged children. The disheveled group nodded to her, and Mika offered a feeble smile and a ‘thank you’, but just as he went to follow the others, Erwin stopped him. 

“I’m going to need to speak with you.” He said, his voice not unkind, but not particularly warm either. Mika nodded nervously, and Erwin suspected it was because he was a part of your capture. He was certainly there when you and Levi were in the market, at any rate. 

 

Erwin led him to the horses and thought about what he was going to do with Levi. He knew that for the moment he was busy tending to you, but once you were in a more stable state, he would be on the rampage. Erwin sighed through his nose. He had to get Mika out of HQ before then, and he had to make a plan of action for Roiz’s capture. Although he knew Levi wouldn’t stop there, but at least Roiz and Levi would be within sight and he could keep some semblance of order on the situation. One thing Erwin knew for sure was how much Levi loved you. Everyone knew; it was obvious. At least, as obvious as was possible for Levi to be. Some of the cadets still hadn’t quite figured it out yet. He was so consumed with rage, so focused on his mission, that Erwin’s suspicions had been completely obliterated. But at that point they were pretty much non-existent. 

 

He noticed the way Levi looked at you. Small glances filled with some emotion Erwin hadn’t seen in his eyes before. He noticed how Levi would make it a point to wind you up, how Levi would smirk slightly at the way you talked back, your sarcasm coating every word. He noticed how you would both joke around; you both shared a similar sense of humour. He noticed how Levi seemed to be in a better mood after spending anytime with you - even if he ended up having to punish you after. 

 

Erwin noticed, and although he knew he should stop it, that it wasn’t something that would work in favour of the Corps, he couldn’t bring himself to stop either of you. He couldn’t bring himself to pull you two apart. But deep down he knew; knew that you’d both fight for the cause till the bitter end regardless. And maybe that was why Erwin had decided he’d play ignorant to any relationship you two decided to pursue. As straight laced as he was, he had immense trust in all of his men. Including you two.  _ Especially _ you two. 

  
  


*******

  
  


You had been in and out of consciousness for three days. The infection had gotten to you, as had the exhaustion. Levi busied himself with paperwork, keeping the door between his bedroom and office open so he could see you from his seat. You’d called out, unintelligible words tumbling from your mouth, face contorted in horror, and he’d rushed to your side, brushing the hair from your face, and using a cool, damp cloth to cool your burning forehead. He’d managed to get you to drink some water, and even managed to make you take a few mouthfuls of soup, on the few occasions you’d opened your eyes. 

 

The first time you’d opened your eyes you’d been in the middle of a night terror and had screamed so loud Erwin and Hanji came bursting in to see what was happening. Levi sat in front of you and took your face in his hands and forced you to look at him. 

“F/n! F/n! Look at me! You’re safe, you’re home.” He cooed to you. Your eyes looked around the room frantically as the image of that dark and dank room gave way to the dim light of Levi’s room. You screamed and jolted back when you saw a figure close to you, fists immediately flying out to try and clip him in the face. A pair of strong hands caught yours and held them gently as a familiar voice soothed you. “It’s me. It’s Levi. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

“Levi?” you croaked, voice weak from not being used in days.  

 

You jumped as the door burst open and two figures ran in. You saw Erwin and Hanji, still in their uniforms, and faces serious. Hanji saw that you were up and bounced over to you and took your temperature. Erwin just asked if you were alright, keeping a respectful distance from you. You croaked out an affirmative and tried desperately to calm your racing heart. You focused on Levi, his eyes piercing yours, and you concentrated on the very real feel of your hands in his. You could smell him, you could smell the clean air of the room, you could hear Hanji’s voice chattering on. All of this helped to ease you, making you feel safer. You were back at HQ, you were safe. You passed out soon after, relief flooding through your body as you sank into the mattress. 

  
  


*******

  
  


You woke up properly two days after that. You groaned as you felt the stiffness in your joints, the aching of your muscles, the soreness of your throat. You heard footsteps and saw Levi walk in from his office. You offered him a smile and stifled the urge to grimace at the pain in your face. Levi frowned and strode over to the bed and sat down next to you. His face was so close. 

“How do you feel?” he asked you. His face was as impassive as ever but the gentle, almost imperceptible crinkles around his eyes betrayed him. As did the look in his eyes; the way they stuck to you, searching you, worry written clearly to anyone that actually took the time - or had the courage - to look. 

“Sore.” you told him, your voice croaky from disuse. He handed you a cup of water and you took it gratefully. He watched you as you emptied the cup, sighing in relief. 

 

Unable to control himself, he reached out and caressed your cheek gently. Your eyes flicked to his and you both just sat there, staring at eachother. It was a moment that was full of so much; apologies, worry, fear, anger, promises… love. You flung yourself into him, crashing into his body. You ignored the pain that tore through your body at the movement and let yourself surrender to your intense desire to be in his arms. He didn’t hesitate; he wrapped his arms around your body and held you as tightly as he could without hurting you. He brought you closer to his body, carefully lifting you out of the covers and into his lap where you curled yourself up in a ball. Levi rested his chin on top of your head as you closed your eyes, tears slipping free. 

 

You cried. And you cried hard. You cried in fear, in relief, in pain, in anger. You cried for yourself, all you had been through. You cried for those children that lived underground, so used to death - even at that young age - that it barely registered on their faces. You let it all out. And through it all Levi just held you, his arms a firm, solid presence; a barrier that kept you safe from the outside world. It was comforting. You felt safer than you’d ever felt in your life. You lifted your face to look at him, not caring about the state of your face, and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was just a peck, and then you buried your face in his chest once more, clutching at his shirt. You felt him kiss the top of your head. 

“I’ll get you back for that later.” he muttered and you smiled. You nodded your head and let out a small huff that passed as a laugh. 

“Promise?” you asked, your voice quiet and tearful. 

“What do you take me for, brat?” he asked, irritation in his voice, but you knew it wasn’t a genuine irritation. You smirked into his chest and snuggled closer. 

“Good. I look forward to it, sir.” 

“Levi, brat.” he corrected. 

“Levi.” His name rolled right off your tongue, a smooth and husky sound. He liked the sound, and planned to hear you say it in as many different ways as possible, for as long as possible. 

 

A crash sounded at the door and you could feel Levi heave a sigh. The door opened and in walked Hanji. She saw you sat in Levi’s lap and grinned at you. 

“Am I interrupting?” she asked with a suggestive tone. 

“Yes.” Levi deadpanned. You nudged him playfully. 

“No, it’s fine, Hanji.” You answered. Hanji just smiled at you broadly.

“I see you’re awake, f/n!”

“No shit, shitty glasses.” Levi muttered. You laughed and nodded. 

“I am. Thank you.” 

“I’m gonna have to take a look at your wounds.” you she told you. 

“The fuck you are. I’ll do it.” Levi growled, his hold tightening slightly. Your heart beat quicker, but not from the way Levi was acting. You’d temporarily forgotten about all of the wounds you’d received, and you’d paled considerably at the realistation, the memories flooing back. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Levi could gladly kill Hanji. Damn big mouthed fucker. He could feel you freeze in his arms and you’d paled. Your face had dropped, the smile fading slowly. You nodded slowly and he glared at Hanji. 

“Get the fuck out, shitty glasses. I’ll make sure everything is okay.” he told her. He didn’t want her telling you what was written on your back, although he knew you’d have to know at some point. Hanji pouted at him but left the room anyway, crashing through the door and calling out an apology to someone she’d evidently ran into. 

 

Levi sat there with you in his arms enjoying the feel of your weight, the smell of you, the warmth from you. It was a comfort to him. He kissed you on top of the head, hoping to comfort you. He felt you burrow your face into his chest and he frowned a little bit deeper. He picked you up and laid you down and pulled the covers over your body. You immediately curled up, pulling the covers around your body tighter. Levi was about to leave the room, letting you have some time alone, but he decided not to. Instead, he decided to be selfish. He wanted to stay with you, to soak up your presence, to remind himself that you were safe.

 

Levi pulled off his jacket, undone his harnesses and removed his shirt, folding them neatly on the table. He took his trousers off and climbed into the bed behind you. He pulled your body into his own and curled around you. He noticed how well your bodies fit together. He placed kisses along your shoulder and buried his face into your shoulder. He felt you relax into his embrace and place your own hands over his. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

  
  


*******

  
  


You woke up, eyes fluttering open, and felt arms around you. A smile made its way to your lips as you remembered Levi crawling into bed with you. It was the most peaceful sleep you had had. You suddenly realised that you needed to pee and closed your eyes in a silent groan. As gently as you could, so as not to disturb Levi who was still sleeping beside you, or your own sore body, you sat up and shuffled to the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath you carefully swung your legs over the edge and gasped as a stinging sensation rippled through your legs. You grit your teeth and pulled yourself up, putting your weight tentatively on your feet. 

 

The ground was cold and hard under your bare feet. Your legs trembled slightly but you remained standing. You noticed that you were wearing a large shirt that reached your knees.  _ Whose shirt is this, Mike’s?  _ You thought to yourself, not entirely joking. You decided that it would do for your trip to the bathroom and braced yourself. Slowly you managed to walk across the room, your body crying out for the warmth and comfort of the bed. Ignoring it, you pulled open the door and treked across the hall. 

 

You heard voices around the corner as you were trying to get from one side of the corridor to the other, arm out in front of you, reaching towards the safety of the wall. Erwin rounded the corner with Mike and he spotted you and quickly strode to your side. He took your waist and pulled you into his side and grabbed your outstretched hand. 

“Let me help you, Cadet.” he said. 

“Oh, uh, th-thank you, Commander.” you panted, the effort of your progress - as pitiful as it was - taking a toll on you already. 

“Where were you going?” he asked. You smiled at him awkwardly. 

“The, uh, bathroom.” he nodded and began to walk in the direction of the bathroom, taking small, slow steps for you. Mike bid Erwin goodbye, saluting him before striding off down the corridor. 

“So, where is Levi? I’d have thought he’d be the one accompanying you.” 

“He’s still asleep. I didn’t want to wake him.” you said nonchalantly. Erwin chuckled and you could feel it as it reverberated through his chest. 

“He won’t be happy about that.” You smiled and hummed an agreement.  

“Tough shit.” you quipped eliciting another chuckle from the larger man. 

 

“Commander! F/n!” you heard a voice call and you twisted around and saw Petra run to you both.

“Ah, Petra. Would you be so kind as to take over? I think f/n would feel more comfortable with another female helping her to the bathroom.” he smiled. 

“Of course!” Petra wrapped an arm around your waist and Erwin let go. 

“Thank you, Commander. It was kind of you to help me.” You told him. 

“Think nothing of it, f/n. In the meantime, take it easy, and I’ll come by and check on you soon.” he told you and he bowed his head and left. 

“So, how do you feel?” Petra asked. 

“Just a bit sore. And weak.” you answered and Petra nodded. 

“That’s understandable. You look better, though.” she commented with a smile. You offered her a smile back. 

“Well, that’s all down to Levi, I guess. He’s the one that’s been taking care of me.” you told her with a fond smile on your face. Petra didn’t say anything else, she just smiled at you and helped you to the bathroom.

  
  


*******

  
  


Levi woke up to a cold bed. He shot up and jumped out of the bed. The room was quiet and empty, and he felt a panic flow over him, encasing him in a cold fear that reached right into his bones. He ran right out of the room, not bothering with clothes. He ran down the corridor and around the corner and saw you and Petra making your way slowly back up the corridor. Relief crashed into Levi like a cannon. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, a harshness in his voice, as he strode towards you both. He could see you blush, and Petra averted her eyes. You looked at him, wide eyed, and swallowed. 

“I was going to the bathroom.” you told him, your voice weak. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“You were sleeping, and you don’t usually sleep, so I thought I’d give you a rest. You’ve been doing nothing but look after me…” 

“Tch. Next time wake me up instead of scaring the shit out of me.” he told you as he picked you up making you squeal. Petra saluted and then smiled at you before she left you both. 

“Levi, I can walk on my own…” you started. Levi just looked at you and headed back to his room. 

“Quiet, brat. You shouldn’t try to do too much or you’ll hurt yourself.” you huffed at him but let him carry you. He smiled as he felt you relax and lean into him, an arm snaking around his neck. You fit perfectly in his arms and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the look on your face. It was normal. You weren’t staring in horror, or pain, or anger, or anything else. You had your trademark lazy smile on your face, your face calm and at complete ease.  _ Because of me _ , Levi found himself thinking. He knew he shouldn’t assume that it was him, but he allowed himself this moment of arrogance. 

 

Striding back into the room slower than he should, hoping to prolong this moment of peace, Levi put you back into the bed and covered you with the blanket. His heart had calmed itself down by now and he took a few deep breaths, reminding himself that you were safe now. Especially since everyone at the Survey Corps was on high alert and being extra cautious. Anyone not wearing a uniform and unaccompanied by a uniformed member of the corps were taken straight to Erwin. But that still didn’t ease Levi’s worries about your safety. 

“Levi…” 

“What is it?” he asked you, pulling himself from his thoughts. 

“Could I maybe eat with everyone else today? I get bored just sitting here.” you told him. 

“I didn’t realise my company was tiresome.” he quipped, not unkindly, with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“It is extremely tiresome. In fact, I’m bored of you altogether.” you sighed dramatically. Levi felt his lips twitch. 

“You’re not well enough.” was all he said to your request. The truth is, Mika was still at the HQ with those kids and he didn’t want you to see them. 

“Please, Levi? I just want to get back to normal. I feel fine, and it’s not much of a difference sitting in a seat to sitting up in a bed.” You countered. He just watched you. 

 

You were determined; your jaw set, your eyes focus and unwavering. Your hair was tousled from sleep, and your bruises had come right out. The swelling was starting to go down, and your cuts had fully scabbed over. Levi had to concede that you  _ were _ getting better. Your fever had gone down, your eyes were more alert, the redness of the infection all but gone completely, and you were speaking clearly. He nodded stiffly once and your face broke out into a smile. 

“Really? Thank you, Levi!” You cried and dragged him into a hug. Levi hugged you back, enjoying the fact that he was the one that made your face light up in that way, and he enjoyed even more the kisses you peppered over his face. He captured your lips with his own and felt you smile against his lips. 

“But you’re coming straight back here with me after.” He told you. His heartbeat quickened when you looked at him, that familiar glint back once more. 

“Oh? Is that an order, Captain?” He just kissed you in response, not wanting to sully the moment with his no doubt clumsy attempt to reply. 

  
  


*******

  
  


Roiz paced the floor. He could feel his heart thumping, the adrenalin from his rage flooding his body and making him tremble. The rest of the men in the room, all raggedy, malnourished, and terrified, eyed him warily, trying desperately to maintain their thuggish facades. 

“Sir-” The man was cut off with a hand around the throat.

“Why was I not made aware that he was here?” he asked, spit flying into the man’s face. 

“W-we didn’t k-know, sir.” he stammered. 

“And why didn’t you know? What the fuck is the point of keeping you if you’re not going to do your jobs?” He asked, fist tightening around his throat. 

 

The man struggled for breath and clawed at his hands. He looked at him, writhing around, and made a disgusted sound. He flung the man away and he crashed into the others and crumpled to the floor, coughing and gasping. The others crowded around him, helping him to his feet. 

“I want Levi, and I  _ will _ have him. I’ll show him that he can’t come into my territory and steal what is mine!” He growled, a spiteful smile pulling at his lips. He remembered the screams he elicited from her, the warmth of her blood, the delightful feeling of being inside of her… 

 

He laughed. The sound echoed through the room. It unsettled the others in the room, all of them taking a step or two away from him. With each delicious memory of her he laughed harder, louder, longer. The fear in her eyes when he broke her. The absence of the light in her eyes when she gave into her fate; trapped in that room with him for as long as it suited him. He remembered the time when she spoke back to him just before she escaped. His laughter ceased as quickly as it had started, a growl replacing it. 

“I want the one responsible for helping her!” he shouted. 

“Mika has gone missing, sir. Along with those kids he looks after.” One of the men piped up. He snarled at him. 

“That bastard finally grew a backbone, eh?” 

“He was also seen buying pain relievers.” the man added. His mood soured even more. It was definitely Mika. 

“Well, lads. Looks like we’re going on a trip to the surface.” Roiz told them. No one moved. No one smiled. Roiz stormed through the room and went to pack a few things before he paid Levi a visit. He was going to make sure Levi knew who the boss was, and then he was going to make sure he took his toy back. At the thought of her being back in his possession, he licked his lips, a moan of pleasure ripping from his throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, my loves. 
> 
> I'm not keen on this chapter as I think it feels a bit rushed and disjointed but I have been wrestling with a vicious case of writers block, so this is all I could squeeze out. It may be rewritten at a later date. 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Request if you like :D
> 
> Much love,  
> Kate xx


	8. Chapter Eight - The Invisible War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments I have received thus far, they are all extremely appreciated, each and everyone of them!! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :) It's not super long. Well. It didn't feel like it was when I was writing it. I suppose it's kind of a filler chapter, really. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy it ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I want to add a TRIGGER WARNING for PTSD, as I try to show it here. I'm sorry if it sucks, I don't, and never have, experienced it, so I don't know what it's actually like.

You were simultaneously excited and nervous. You would be eating dinner with everybody else tonight. You couldn’t wait to see your friends, but at the same time, you didn’t want them to see you. You didn’t care about looking horrible, you weren’t so vain as that. You cared about people asking you about what happened. You didn’t want the looks of pity, of horror, the stares you were sure you’d get. But in spite of all that, you wanted to be with them. You wanted to laugh with your friends, to talk with people and take your mind off of the horrors that were constantly lingering in the back of your mind, threatening to take you down and render you useless.  
  
  
  
Levi seemed quieter than usual, and you could tell that he didn’t like the idea of you with everyone else, but you weren’t prepared to compromise. You needed to do this for your own sanity.  
  
“Levi, can we go now?” you asked him tentatively. He looked at you for a moment, his grey eyes watching, taking everything in, searching for any sign of weakness; a reason to keep you here with him. You felt self-conscious under his gaze but forced yourself to sit still. After a moment he nodded and walked over to you. “Uh, Levi?” He stopped and looked at you. “Could- could I walk in? I don’t want to be carried in.” you told him. You felt your cheeks heat up.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It- it would be embarrassing.” you told him honestly.  
  
“You’re too weak.” he told you in his flat monotone.  
  
“No, I’m not. I’ll never get stronger if you don’t let me do anything, Levi.” you told him, feeling your frustration rise.  
  
“You’ve used up your quota for moving today, brat.” he told you. You scowled at him and folded you arms across your chest. Levi walked towards you and tossed a pair of trousers at you. “Can you put these on yourself?” he asked. You nodded once and slowly swung your legs out of the bed.  
  
  
  
You placed your feet on the floor, hands braced on either side of you, and scooted as close to the edge as you could. You tried to bend down to your feet but a stabbing pain travelled through your ribs and you yelped out. Levi covered the space between you quickly and gently pushed you into a sitting position.  
  
“Here.” he grunted, grabbing your trousers and putting your feet into them, carefully pulling the legs up over your feet until they popped out the ends. He pulled them up to your knees and you grasped them, sniffing and trying to hold back tears. Levi looked at you and you kept your eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze as a few tears trickled down your face.  
  
  
  
Levi wiped the tears away with his thumbs, letting his hands linger on your face a moment, before he stood up and left the room. You wiped your face quickly and then stood up carefully. You pulled your trousers up gently, ignoring the dull ache that bloomed through your ribs, and fastened them. You sat back down on the bed, groaning as the ache started to dissipate, and played with your hands. You couldn’t stop your mind from hating yourself for being like this even though you _knew_ it wasn’t your fault. It was _his_ . Images of him on top of you, his vile, gleeful smile as he cut into your flesh, flashed inside your mind. You gasped and shook the thoughts from your head, forcing yourself to think of something else, _anything_ else. Even Titans would be less horrifying to you right now.  
  
  
  
Levi walked back in holding a shirt and handed it to you. You took it and mumbled a thanks quickly pulling off the shirt you wore, trying to keep your arms as low as possible so as not to cause any more pain. You managed to get one arm through the shirt but had difficulty with the other. Your body was covered by bandages so you felt comfortable asking Levi to help you. He helped you to get your other arm into the shirt and you thanked him, mumbling the words, and buttoned up the shirt.  
  
“What’s wrong?” You shook your head, not trusting your voice to stay strong. “Tell me.” Levi was watching you with those eyes, not one single movement escaped him, and he caught the way you swallowed, the tremble of your lip.  
  
“Nothing.” you said in a whisper.  
  
“Bullshit.” he said. You looked up at him and saw him staring at you, a frown stuck to his face.  
  
“I just… I _hate_ being like this. I can’t do anything!” you said, your voice rising in both volume and pitch. “I can’t even breathe without being in pain, I can’t put my own clothes on without help, I can’t sleep without seeing _him_. I can’t sit in silence otherwise I hear his voice, I can see him when I close my eyes, I can _feel_ him when I’m doing nothing…” Tears had started to fall as you became more frustrated with your situation.  “It’s like I’m _still there_. ” you whispered.  
  
  
  
  
 *******  
  
  
  
  
Levi watched you as you cried, frustration coating your words. His heart pulled and he wanted to wrap you in his arms but he stayed still, held back by his anger at Roiz for what he’d done. He’d known of course that the scars would not just be physical, but _seeing_ it was different. His rage flared and he tried to keep it in check. Then you said the words that knocked him over; the words that tore his heart into a thousand pieces.  
  
“It’s like I’m _still there_. ”  
  
  
  
Levi couldn’t hold back. He strode over to you and crouched down, gripping your shoulders tightly. You looked up at him, your e/c eyes wide and wet with tears.  
  
“But you’re not. You’re here with me, and that fucker will never get near to you again. I promise you that.” His voice held all of his anger, all of his passion, and all of his promise. You were just looking at him, wide eyed. He had to admit, as heartbreaking as it was, it was also cute as hell. He clenched his jaw, still reeling from his anger. “Come on. I don’t want to miss out on the food.” he said standing up and offering you a hand.  
  
  
  
You sniffed and took it, letting him pull you onto your feet. He saw you grimace as something hurt, and he had to admire your strength. You handled the pain better than he could have. He picked you up - one hand behind your knees, the other at your back - and left the room. He watched you as he went, your eyes swimming with thoughts and he wanted to know each and everyone of them. No doubt there’d be some weird as shit thoughts in there, it was _your_ mind after all, but he knew there’d be some horrible ones, too. He wanted to be able to soothe you but he’d never been good at that kind of stuff. He felt awkward enough wiping the tears from your face earlier, trying desperately to tenderly brush them away and not swipe at them like he would a piece of dust or dirt.  
  
  
  
You chewed at your lip, a sign of your rising anxiety. He knew that soon your foot would start twitching, and your hands would be fidgeting in that way you had.  
  
“Tch.” Your eyes swivelled up to meet his and you raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Problem, Captain?”  
  
“Yes.” He said irritably.  
  
“Care to enlighten me?”  
  
“Stop chewing your fucking lip.” he said and your eyebrows rose in surprise. A small smile formed on your lips.  
  
“Worried I’ll get hurt?” you asked, your eyes glinting, the irony clearly amusing you.  
  
“Tch. Just stop doing it, shithead. It’s a bad habit.” you laughed gently.  
  
  
  
Levi stopped just before the door and put you on your feet. You looked at him in question.  
  
“Are you going to walk in, or not?” he asked. You smiled at him and hugged him.  
  
“Thank you.” Levi let himself relax into the hug, tightening his arms around you. He’d already slipped down this path, and there was no sign that he was going to stop. He was on his arse, sliding rapidly, falling deeper and deeper in love with you.  
  
  
  
  
 *******  
  
  
  
  
You pulled yourself away from Levi reluctantly due to the fact that your back was burning. It was a sensation that travelled down your spine. You saw a gentle look in Levi’s eyes and it took your breath away.  
  
“What are you gaping at, Shortstack?” he asked flatly. You scowled at him and stormed off - as best you could in your current state - into the dining hall.  
  
  
  
The room went quiet as you stood there. Your eyes searched the faces, looking for your friends. Everyone stared in surprise, then in horror at the ruin that was your face. Ignoring them you hobbled in. You staggered and Levi caught you, helping you to get your feet again.  
  
“What are you all looking at?” he snapped. You felt your face heat up but continued walking.  
  
“F/n!” you heard a voice call. Looking up your saw Jean was stood up and waving at you. He was sat with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie. You swallowed and set your jaw in determination as you made your way to them.  
  
  
  
As you got to them Jean nodded at you, Armin offered a smile, as did Eren and Mikasa. Connie grinned at you and Sasha just sat there tearing into her food. You chuckled at that and smiled at them.  
  
“You look a state. I guess you couldn’t keep your mouth shut, then.” Connie quipped. Levi made a warning sound and the others glared at him but you just laughed. You liked that he didn’t treat you with kid gloves.  
  
“You should see the other guy.” you commented jokingly. Connie laughed and tossed some bread at you.  
  
“I’ll get you some food.” he told you and stood up. You nodded your thanks and Levi leaned in to you.  
  
“I’ll leave you with your friends.” he said tightly. “If you want to leave just let me know.” he told you. You could see that he didn’t particularly want to leave you and you nodded at him.  
  
“Thank you.” you smiled and touched his arm.  
  
  
  
Levi stood there for a moment before he pressed a kiss to your lips and left to go sit with Hanji and the others. You blushed and smiled a small smile as the others gaped at you, shock written on their faces.  
  
"What... what the hell? Are you and Captain Levi...?" Eren asked, visibly distressed by the fact that a friend of his was this close to Levi. It was almost as if he thought Levi would become a permanent member of the group. You pulled a face.   
  
"I guess we are. We haven't really talked about it, actually." You told them. Everyone just stared at you for a moment, even Sasha had paused her eating. You made a move to sit down and Jean took an arm to help you. You smiled at him.  
  
“Let me give you a hand, Midget.” he said.  
  
“Fuck you, Horse face.” you shot back. He gave you a small smile in response. You sat between Armin and Jean, and across from Connie’s seat. A moment later and Connie had a plate of food for you.  
  
“Thanks, man.” you said as he set it in front of you.  
  
“Eat it quick before she sets her sights on it.” he said jabbing a thumb at Sasha who was already looking at your plate. You laughed and tore a piece from your bread. You had to admit, you were rather hungry, which you supposed was a good sign.  
  
“How are you, f/n?” Armin asked.  
  
“I’m fine. Considering.” you told him around a mouthful of bread.  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
  
  
The table was silent for a moment. You stared at your plate, wanting to say something but not knowing what.  
  
“So, Eren. Did you get punished much whilst I was gone?” you asked, a smile tugging on your lips. Eren scowled.  
  
“Yeah. Captain Levi was in a really foul mood. I’ll still be doing chores in my fifties because of it.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” you winced at that. Eren shook his head.  
  
“Don’t be.” Mikasa cut in. “It was his own fault.” she commented and Eren gaped at her. You laughed, but a little too much, and your ribs decided to remind you that they were there. You groaned and Jean put a hand on your shoulder.  
  
“Are you okay?” his face was panicked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” you waved him away and smiled as if it was nothing.  
  
“You’re clearly not.” He told you, his face hardening. “You should be in the infirmary getting better, not out here walking around.” he told you.  
  
“Hey, this is my choice, okay? It’s not up to anyone else what _I_ do. I’m fine. I’m not an invalid.”  
  
“I’m not saying that, I just mean you should take it easy. You can barely walk, damn it!”  
  
  
  
You were becoming angrier. Jean seemed to think that you were incapable of doing anything. But you could; you _would_. And nobody was coming to your aide. Everybody seemed to agree with him. Even Levi didn’t want you coming here today.  
  
“You know, I _am_ starting to regret coming here.” you spat. You stood up suddenly, your ribs calling out, legs shaking at the sudden use, and bruises and wounds twinging. Ignoring it all, you pushed your seat back, the sound causing people to look at you. Levi stood up and came to help you but you stopped him with a push and a glare.  
  
“I’m _not_ an invalid, so leave me the fuck alone!” you growled, looking at everyone, not just him, and shuffled out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
  
  
You were so angry that you weren’t focusing on where you were going, or how you were getting back. After a while you began to grow tired, and you were coming up to the yard; there’d be no wall to cling to out there. Gritting your teeth, you stood as straight as you could and walked out. The burning in your back got worse as you stretched your spine, feeling a sharp sting, and felt something tickle you gently. You ignored it and kept walking.  
  
  
  
It had grown dark and you tried to cross quickly but you began to feel fear creep into your mind. A familiar feeling encased you and your breathing hitched. You spun around at a sound behind you but saw nothing. _The wind_ , you told yourself. You started to walk again and felt yourself become light headed. Your breathing came in shallow gasps, your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your throat, and you started to panic. You could hear sounds around you and you whipped around to see what the cause was. You began to cry, a wheezing and whimpering leaving your mouth as you drew a breath, and backed yourself into a corner somewhere and let yourself fall to the ground, relishing the pain in your body as it took your mind off the panic, if only for a second. You wrapped your arms around yourself, pressing back into whatever it was behind you, and sobbed.  
  
  
  
You remembered the last time you were out here; the pain and fear it lead to. You could hear noises and panicked more and more, thinking that he was coming back to get you once more. You knew that Corey would never just let you escape. He had carved his initials into your skin.  
  
  
  
 _Honey, I’m going to make sure you never forget my fucking name.  
You’re mine now, baby girl.  
_  
  
  
His voice echoed around your head as you squeezed your eyes shut, sobs tearing from your throat, ripping their way through your heaving, wheezing breaths. The sounds became too much; your sobbing which displayed your weakness, his voice echoing in your head, the noises you could hear around you… it was all too much. _Too much, too much, too much, too much.  
_  
“F/n?” you heard a voice and gasped as your head popped up from your arms and you tried to squeeze further into your corner. “It’s me, f/n.” The voice soothed. You saw Levi crouched in front of you and you made a strangled noise of relief. You sobbed as you flung yourself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around you as you sobbed into his chest.  
  
  
  
  
 *******  
  
  
  
  
“I’m _not_ an invalid, so leave me the fuck alone!” you growled at him and shuffled out of the room and down the corridor. Levi stood there in shock for a moment before he glared at the group.  
  
“What the fuck did you say to her?” he asked with his usual coldness. They all looked frightened - with the exception of Mikasa who glared back at him - and stayed quiet. He knew you’d been arguing with Jean so he turned to him.  
  
“Kirschtein?” he demanded. He set his jaw and looked at him defiantly.  
  
“I told her she shouldn't have left her bed yet.” Levi stared at him, and although he agreed with him, he wouldn’t let them know that.  
  
“Did any of you ever think there was a reason that she wanted to come and see you brats? I can’t understand it myself, not if this is the way you treat her.” he told them. Before he left he turned to a suitably ashamed looking Jean. "I want to see you tomorrow at 8am. Sharp."   
  
  
  
Levi left them and walked down the corridor in the direction you had left in. You couldn’t have gotten far and so he would catch up soon. He thought about what he’d said to Kirschtein and realised that maybe that was why… You had told him that you could still feel him, you could still hear him. Maybe you wanted to be with everyone as a way to drown him out. The more he thought about it, the more he became certain that that was your reason. He made a decision then; he’d tell those brats that you considered friends what he thought and make sure they understood why you were so mad. He could certainly understand your frustrations, at any rate.  
  
  
  
He got to the yard and could hear a dreadful noise. It didn’t sound human. He jogged out and searched around until he saw a bundle in a corner. You had curled up at the side of the building - a fair way back from the door - and were currently producing the sound that chilled Levi to the core. He had an all too real idea of what it sounded like in that room you were tortured in. He approached you carefully and called your name. You gasped and retreated further into the wall.  
  
“It’s me, f/n.” he told you, trying to soothe you. You made a noise, that he thought was relief, and flung yourself into him. He wrapped his arms around you instantly, tightening his hold as you sobbed into him.  
  
“I-I-I’m sorry.” Levi’s heart squeezed as he heard how distraught you sounded.  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” he told you honestly.  
  
  
  
Levi stood up, taking you with him, keeping you close to his chest. He continued on the way to his room gently shushing you as he went. Your noises had quietened a bit, and now you were just gasping for breath as you tried to calm yourself. Levi closed and locked the door and lay you down on the bed, wrapping you in the blanket. He jumped in alongside you and you didn’t hesitate to cuddle up close to him, clinging on for dear life.  
  
  
  
Levi’s arm slipped around you and he just concentrated on his own breathing. He wanted to calm himself down because he didn’t want you thinking that he was angry with you. He was angry at Roiz - no, he was furious. He would kill him, that was certain. He wanted to make him pay for what he had done to you, to make him regret it. Levi felt an icy calm spread through him at the thought.  
  
“Levi?” you asked, your voice sounding small like a child’s.  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“I’m sorry for shouting at you.” you told him. You sounded so pitiful and he hugged you closer. His thumbs drew lazy circles on your back and he felt a dampness on your shirt. He frowned but thought nothing of it. He could complain about cleanliness later, but right now there were more important things.  
  
“Nothing to apologise for.” You sniffed.  
  
“I just… I _hate_ that he was right. That both of you were right. I’m not strong enough.” You muttered.  
  
“Hey, look at me.” He tilted your face up to look at him. “You will be. You just need to eat regularly, and rest. And ask for help when you get tired. Otherwise you _will_ become an invalid.” he commented. You gave a feeble huff in an attempt to laugh.  
  
“I just don’t want to be alone.” you whispered.  
  
“You’re not. You have me.” Levi told you matter-of-factly. That was one thing he knew for certain.  
  
  
  
He didn’t know if you’d fully recover, he didn’t know if you’d always have the panic attacks, and he didn’t know if you’d laugh like you used to. He didn’t really know much, but he did know that you’d never be alone. Not if he had anything to say about it. He’d be there for you. No doubt. You were looking at him, tears in your eyes, and a small, weak smile on your lips. He couldn’t hold himself back and so he dipped his head and kissed you. It was a small kiss, but no less intimate for it. It was absurd how quickly he’d gotten used to kissing you; how comfortable and familiar it was.  
  
  
  
You opened your mouth to say something but instead frowned and squirmed around a bit. Levi frowned at you.  
  
“Sit still, will you?”  
  
“Sorry, I just- something is tickling my back.” you told him.  
  
“Tch.” Levi sat up, taking you with him and looked at your back. His eyes widened at the sight of blood blooming through your white shirt.  
  
“What? What is it?” you asked, panic rising in your voice.  
  
“Nothing, you just ripped your stitches.” he told you and jumped out of the bed to grab a cloth and some disinfectant. “Take it off and I’ll clean you up.” You nodded and started to unbutton your shirt.  
  
  
  
Levi wanted to tell you to be more careful, that you shouldn’t have left the room, that you should have been in bed and not running around the building, but he didn’t. He held his tongue, jaw clenching in irritation. If there was one thing he knew about you, it was that you were independent. And reckless. You were going to do what you were going to do no matter what he, or anyone else, thought. It was one of the things he loved about you.  
  
  
  
He walked back to you, his face impassive as ever, and steeled himself for your back. He knew what was written on your back, and he was going to need to keep his anger at bay so he didn’t hurt you. You had taken your shirt off and laid it on the bed in front of you, frowning at the patches of blood. He looked at the shirt and his heart skipped a beat. The patches were in the faint form of words. You couldn’t make out the words themselves, but they definitely looked like words. You looked up at him.“Levi… are there- are there words on my back?” you asked, voice trembling, brows creased in worry, eyes wide in horror. Your breathing was becoming rapid once more as you spiralled out of control. The muscle in his jaw jumped. He nodded once, stiffly. “Wh-what does it say?” you asked, the words coming out breathlessly.  
  
“Are you sure you want to know? You never have to know what it says.” he told you.  
  
  
  
As much as he wanted to keep it from you, he wouldn’t lie to you; he’d leave the decision up to you. He watched you carefully. He could see you thinking, chewing your lip anxiously, eyes glazed over. For the second time that day he wished he could know exactly what you were thinking.  
  
“No.” you whispered, eyes swivelling to look at him. “I don’t.” you told him. Levi just nodded and approached you.  
  
“Okay.” he told you. His face remained passive but he knew that you could see that he cared. You were the only person that could read him. Another reason why he loved you; you paid attention to people. You paid attention to them, learning the little things they did. You always knew when they were sad, and helped them. You knew when they were happy, when they were angry, when they were hiding something. You paid attention, and that made you special. At least to him. No-one had ever knew him that well. Not even Farlan, or Isabel. You were the closest anyone had ever gotten to him, and he was starting to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that.  
> I apologise if these last few have been a little bit worse than the previous chapters, but I'm getting back into the swing of writing after a month of not being able to write a single word :S  
> I kinda feel like Levi is a bit OOC in this one... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and just know that I love each and every one of you beautiful people!! 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Request if you like :D
> 
> Much Love,  
> Kate xxx


	9. Chapter Nine - Farewell. Part One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beauties. I'm back with another update ^_^
> 
> Thank you again to all my comment leaving friends, all the people that left Kudos, and all the people that are reading this fic. It's been a pleasure to write this fic for you, and I've been enjoying it so much. I am coming to the end of this story, just a chapter or two left, and so I feel quite... I don't know. Sort of nostalgic, maybe? Idek. 
> 
> This is in two parts because it was getting a bit long. This is about 11 pages long in this part. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you at the next update. :D
> 
> Kit xx

You stayed in Levi’s room for a few days, eating each meal carefully, trying to keep your mind on things other than Corey. Levi helped you to the bathroom, letting you walk each time. You’d improved a lot. Your strength had started to come back - since it was the fever that had taken a lot out of you, along with the blood loss - and you were feeling much better. The only thing that was holding you back was the stitches, and the pain in your ribs, which according to Levi, and every other experienced soldier in the place, was because of a few broken ribs.

 

A knock sounded at the door and Levi frowned. You were sat in his office, feet up on a chair, and you were reading a book that he had given to you to keep you occupied. Levi didn’t look up from his paperwork as he called out.

“Who is it?”

“Erwin Smith.” came the reply. Levi put his pen down and you looked up from your book.

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and Erwin stepped in. He smiled at you as he closed the door and then stood before you.

“F/n. I hope you are well?”

“Yes, thank you Sir.” You smiled back at him. “I’m actually getting stronger.” you beamed at him, proud of your progress.

“That is good to hear. Perhaps you will be better in time for our expedition.” he mused.

“No.” Levi said. Erwin looked at him, eyes narrowing. “She has broken ribs. She’d be a liability.” he told him.

“Hey-” you started to protest but he cut you off.

“You won’t last five minutes against a Titan with those ribs. You told me yourself it hurts when you breathe.” he told you, his monotone voice ringing in your ears. You scowled at him but kept silent.

“I see. That’s good to know.” Erwin said.

“Is there a reason for your visit today, Commander?” Levi asked him, eyeing him from across the table.

“I came to check on f/n, that is all.” He answered, staring back at Levi. You frowned at them suspiciously.

“Look, I’m going to go to the bathroom and leave you two to chat in private.” You told them.

 

Taking your feet off the chair you stood up, more fluidly today than you had since you were kidnapped. You only had a limp remaining and you could stand straighter now. You saluted to Erwin, then limped from the room and walked off down the corridor wondering what the hell was going on between Erwin and Levi.

“F/n?” You looked up and saw Jean walking towards you.

“Jean, hey.” you smiled at him.

 

You regretted snapping at him the other day. You knew he was just concerned about you. As much as you both argued, you knew that he cared about you, and you cared about him, too.

“You look better.” he commented. You beamed at him.

“Thanks. I feel it.” you told him. He smirked at you.

“Seems like I was right then, huh?” he raised an eyebrow at you and you immediately scowled.

“Whatever, Horse Face.” you grumbled and stalked off. You heard him chuckle.

“See you later, Shortstack.” You turned to glare at him as he walked off. You bumped into someone and cried out as your ribs decided to punish you for your clumsiness.

“I’m sorry.” The person told you. You looked up and saw a chest. Looking up a bit more you was that it was Mike you’d bumped into. You smiled and shook your head.

“No, it’s my fault, Squad Leader, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” You laughed awkwardly at him and he smiled kindly at you.

“You look better.” he noted and you smiled.

“I feel it, thanks.”

 

Mike nodded to you and made to move off. As he did you saw a figure walking down the corridor and you gasped, causing Mike to stop. Mika was walking towards you. He saw you and his eyes widened and he froze on the spot. The background seemed to fade and all you could see was him standing in that room, watching the horror of Corey carving into your flesh. You became painfully aware of every sensation in your body, your stitches seeming to itch. You started to tremble in that room, Corey laughing in the distance. Your breathing quickened and soon you were gasping.

 

You backed off, trembling, and you looked around frantically. Where was Mike? He was right there, talking with you! All that was left was the dark, damp walls of your torture chamber, floor stained with your blood. You gasped for breath as you became light headed and felt a hand on you. You turned and saw a looming figure, his face obscured by shadows. You screeched and pulled away from it, backing away as you felt the static of fear flood your body. Mika had disappeared now, too. You were all alone with Roiz, who was somewhere in the shadows. You could  _hear_  him. 

“Help me, help me, help me, help me.” you chanted desperately. You were breathless as you tried to suck more air in through your mouth.

“F/n!” You felt hands grab you in the shoulders and you screeched again thrashing out at the person.

“F/n! It’s Mike.” the voice called.

 

You heard the words and you saw the face of the figure. The room disappeared all of a sudden and you were back in the corridor, hands pressed against Mike’s chest, his hands on your upper arms. It was all gone as quickly as it had come. 

“Mike…” you panted, saying his name in a daze. “Mike?” He nodded, his face serious. You looked around you, trying to make sure you weren’t back in that room. You saw Mika again, wide eyed, tears wetting his cheeks. You swallowed thickly and went to say something to comfort him, to reassure him that you were okay, but the only noise that left you was a whimper. Your heart was still beating wildly, and you were still breathing desperately.

“You should leave.” Mike told the boy. He just nodded and backed away, muttering “I’m sorry” over and over again. He ran off down the corridor and you just collapsed.

 

You cried. You couldn’t do anything else. You cried because you were so broken. You’d felt so good about your progress. You were getting better; you were able to walk for longer, you only had a limp. It was only your ribs that gave you any trouble but if you were careful they didn’t hurt that much. You cried because of Mika’s face. He’d looked so terrified, so distraught. So guilty. Why he was here you didn’t know, but you were happy he was out of that hell hole. Mike scooped you up in his arms and carried you back to Levi’s room as you cried into his chest, falling into a pit of darkness. You weren’t any better, and you didn’t think you ever would be.

  
  


*******

  
  


Levi watched you leave the room, limping heavily on your left foot, but standing tall. The sight filled him with pride. You were so strong. You were so strong, bouncing back from the night terrors that plagued you. You would wake up in the mornings and smile at the tiny improvements to your health, you’d laugh at yourself, you’d joke with him, you’d argue with him and antagonise him just like normal. You managed to defeat your demons every night and still have such spirit. He felt such a love for you that he couldn’t bear it.

“She’s improved a lot.” Erwin commented. Levi just nodded, his eyes flicking back to the blond in front of him.

 

Blue eyes met grey ones and the pair just stared at each other for a moment. Levi spoke first.

“What do you want?”

“Roiz seems to be planning something. I’ve received word that he has been preparing for something. And we caught a few spies yesterday watching the HQ.” He told him.

“Why wasn’t I told?” Levi asked, irritation thick in his voice.  _Damn that bastard,_ Levi thought.

“Because I knew you would most likely demand to see them. I wanted to question them before you got to them.” Erwin stated simply. Levi had to admit, he would have demanded to see them, and most likely beat them bad enough that they couldn’t speak. It still didn’t stop him from being angry with the blue eyed commander though.

“Where are they?”

“The usual place.” Levi stood from his chair and nodded. “I want you to stay here.” Erwin told him. Levi stared at the man, his grey eyes piercing into him.

“What? Why?”

“Because f/n needs you here.” Levi clenched his jaw.

“I told her I’d keep her safe, and I intend to keep that promise.” He deadpanned.

“Then stay here with her. I don’t think these two are the only ones that will be appearing.” Erwin told him, looking off past Levi as he thought. Levi could practically hear the cogs turning.

“What do you mean?”

“I think they were sent ahead. Roiz’s men have been planning something, and I think he may be coming here.”

 

Levi felt the icy calm flooding his body. So Roiz was coming. Levi would be ready for him and he’d stop him getting to you.  _I’ll end that piece of fucking filth once and for all,_ he thought. Erwin was eyeing him cautiously. He knew something was amiss.

“Captain, don’t do anything reckless. Stay here with f/n and keep her safe. Trust us to deal with Roiz and his men.” He urged.

 

Before anything else could be said Mike burst through the door carrying you, who was sobbing in his arms. Levi’s heart lurched and he strode over to Mike.

“What the fuck happened?” he demanded.

“She saw that kid from the Underground. She started to hyperventilate and just broke down.” Mike told him, a grim look on his face. Mike handed you to Levi and you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face into his neck.

“I’m sorry.” you sobbed. He lay you on the bed and crouched down to you.

“Stop apologising, brat.” he told you, though there was no trace of irritation or unkindness in his voice. You buried your face in the pillow and kept crying, curling yourself into a tight ball. Sighing, Levi turned and saw Erwin taking his leave. He caught the man as he was leaving, grabbing his arm.

“Fine. But if I see Roiz... it’s fair game.” Erwin nodded at Levi.

“That sounds fair to me, Captain.”

 

Levi closed the door behind Mike and Erwin and went back to check on you.

“What happened f/n?” he asked you. You peeked at him from the pillow.

“I don’t know. I-I was talking to M-Mike, and I saw Mika a-and-” you broke off into another fit of sobbing, your breathing still as ragged as it was before. Levi just waited patiently for you, battling his urge to beat the shit out of Mika for doing this to you. No doubt it was because of Mika that you had been kidnapped by Roiz in the first place, and now you were suffering every night - reliving the horror again and again. He clenched his jaw to control himself. “And suddenly I was back in the room again.” you whispered. Levi just stared at you.

“But you’re not. You’re here with me. You’re safe, and you always will be.”

 

He reached out and took your face in his hands and kissed you, putting all of his passion into it. You kissed back, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. You were timid with this kiss, almost as if you’d never shared a kiss in the days since you were rescued. Levi nipped at your lip and you gasped slightly, a sound of both shock and pleasure, letting him into your mouth. You let his tongue explore your mouth, and he took pleasure in the moment. He surrendered himself to the feeling of this moment, the pure bliss of just expressing himself without the need for words. He relished the feel of your mouth on yours, the feeling of being close to you, the feeling of you in his arms. Your hair was soft and silky in his fingers, the smell was divine - clean and with a hint of jasmine.

 

After a moment of this, you suddenly began to become more active in the kiss, not letting him have control anymore. You pressed back at him, forcing you closer to him. You ran your hands through his hair and Levi enjoyed the sensation of your fingers in his hair, lightly grasping. Levi felt a warmth pool on his stomach and spread through his chest. He pulled back and looked at you. Your pupils were wide, your lips red and parted, you were panting slightly, and you were focused on his mouth. He smirked slightly and kissed your forehead.

“I have to get back to work.” he said, his voice huskier than he’d expected. You just nodded at him, almost as if you didn’t know what had just happened. He went back to his desk and smiled to himself, knowing now exactly how you felt about him. And he wasn’t disappointed with the discovery.

  
  


*******

  
  


You sat there for a moment, hand up to your mouth, heart pounding, and mind reeling. You had just let him kiss you at first, surrendering to his touch in a dreamy state. But then you’d woken up. You’d woken up and found that you were hungry; hungry for Levi, and you’d attacked him. You kissed him as passionately as he kissed you, hoping to convey how much you cared about him through your kiss. You hoped that he knew.

 

Suddenly you were terrified that he didn’t know. In your panic you left the bed and went into the office. Levi glanced at you and lifted an eyebrow at you.

“Levi… I just…” you struggled for words. You staggered closer to his desk, him watching you carefully. “What are we?” you asked finally. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

“What are we?” he repeated. You nodded and played with your hands, nerves fraying the confidence you’d had just seconds before. “Humans.” he told you, his eyes shining. You frowned at him.

“You know what I mean, jerk.” Levi put his pen down and looked at you.

“What do you think we are?” he asked you carefully. He shifted in his seat slightly.  _Is he nervous?_

“I don’t know… all I know is that I-” you stopped yourself, biting your lip.

 

Should you say it? Should you say those three little words that could either make or break you? Levi was watching you, eyebrows raised expectantly. You refused to meet his gaze, swallowing a few times, and looked at your hands as you played with the nail of your index finger.

“You what?” Levi asked. You shook your head. You couldn’t. Not at the risk of your relationship with him. It was everything that you’d craved but if you said those three damn words it might all disappear. He might not feel the same way about you. “You what?” he asked again as he walked closer to you. You backed away from him shaking your head. “You what?” he asked again, following you as you backed into the wall. You shook your head once more. Your back hit the wall and he placed his hands either side of you. He brought his face closer to yours. “You what?” he asked again, his voice low and quiet. You just stood there, not meeting his gaze, staring at his lips. “Do you really have to ask what you are to me?” he asked you, voice husky.

 

The butterflies hit you full force then. You glanced up into his eyes and saw the way he was looking at you; the softness in his face, pupils wide, eyes slowly skimming every part of you. You felt a blush rise. “Do you really not know how much I love you? Did the way I searched for you not give it away?” he asked and you blushed again, this time in embarrassment, and you looked at the floor. Levi tilted your chin up. “What is it?”

“I-I thought it was… something you’d do for anyone.” you told him sheepishly.

“Tch. Idiot.” he told you frowning and he looked away from you for a moment.

“I love you.” you blurted out, unable to bear the look on his face; the disappointment, the irritation… He looked at you now, your words drawing his attention back to you. He looked at your for a moment, his face so close to yours, his lips so near.

“I know.” he told you as he captured your lips in another kiss.

 

This kiss was gentle and slow, but no less hungry or desperate. Or any less sweet. He slowly kissed you, your bottom lip between his. He kissed your cheeks, your jaw, your neck, your collarbone, and all the way back up. You let out a small, breathy groan. You felt teeth scrape against your neck lightly as he worked his way back to your lips. He pulled back and nuzzled your nose with his own.

“I love you, too, f/n.” Your heart leapt with joy at hearing the words spoken. You let out a breathless laugh and kissed him once more, holding his face in your hands. You let him go and wrapped your arms around his neck and just hugged him, placing your face in the hollow of his neck.

  
  


*******

  
  


He crept up the path. His men hadn’t returned as he’d suspected. If Erwin Smith was the cautious man he thought him to be, he knew that he’d expect him to attack. That just meant he had to be extra careful. He could see the Survey Corps HQ about one hundred meters away. There was no-one there.  _Looks like Erwin Smith isn’t the man I thought he was_ , he thought smugly. He prowled along, the fading light covering him to anyone who happened to glance out towards him.

 

He licked his lips at the thought of his prey, sitting unaware of the wolf that was creeping ever closer. He imagined the terror in her eyes when she saw him, the scream she would no doubt release when he ended Levi’s life in front of her. It would be delicious. He could barely wait.

  
  


*******

  
  


“I’m hungry.” you whined to Levi as he sat working. You knew it would be time to eat soon, and you couldn’t wait. Your appetite had definitely been improving over the days. He just frowned down at his papers and ignored you. You’d been whining for the past ten minutes, mainly because you were bored and wanted to get a reaction out of him. If he wasn’t prepared to let you leave the room (because you weren’t strong enough to be on your own yet) to talk to other people, and you weren’t able to partake in the training or chores, then you would let him have the full force of your boredom. “I’m hungry.” You said once more, elongating the end of the word.

“Tch. Will you shut up? I’m nearly finished.” he told you, glancing at you with a glare. You just threw your head back and groaned dramatically.

“But I’m bored!”

“I thought you were hungry.” he commented.

“I’m hungry  _and_ bored.”

“If you let me finish this, I’ll keep you occupied so that you’ll forget your hunger _and_ your boredom.” he told you flatly. You blushed and just swallowed, unable to think of a comeback. He looked back down at his work and continued, the pen scratching across the paper was the only sound in the room.

 

You stood up and wandered over to his bookcase, sighing loudly. You saw a book that looked interesting and pulled it out. Or, at least you tried to. The books were packed so tightly that the ones on either side came out along with it and clattered to the floor.

“Tch. What are you doing, brat?” Levi asked, dropping his pen on the desk. You turned to him sheepishly.

“I’m sorry. I was going to read something to relieve the boredom.” you told him. He sighed at you and stood up.

“Come on. Let’s go get something to eat before you wreck my office any more.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the door.

 

You had expected him to let go of your hand after you were out of the office but he hadn’t. He’d kept his hand in yours as he led you down the corridor towards the dining hall. You threaded your fingers through his, blushing as you did, and followed behind him. You liked the feeling of his fingers between yours, his hands slightly rough from callouses, scarred from injuries, and warm. It felt perfect. You felt a peace wash over you as you walked with Levi, hand in hand.  _This is how I want to feel forever_ , you thought to yourself, unable to contain your smile.  

 

You both walked into the hall, hand in hand, and you felt eyes on you. People started to whisper and you tried to ignore them. Levi’s face was as impassive as ever, but his grip had tightened slightly. You smiled at that and searched for the others. Connie and Sasha were near the back of the hall and you started over to them. Levi stopped you and pulled you to him.

“Let me know when you want to leave.” he said and kissed you. You smiled and nodded at him when you’d pulled away and he stalked off to sit with Hanji. You limped over to Connie and Sasha who were now staring at you.

“Hey, f/n.” Connie greeted you, looking slightly bewildered. You smiled back at him.

“So… what’s with you and the Captain?” Sasha asked excitedly. You hadn’t heard her so excited since she’d stolen the meat from the officers.

“Yeah, what’s that about? Holding hands? Kissing?” Connie asked. You blushed at the pair.

“Who’s holding hands and kissing?” Jean asked. You turned around suddenly to look at him.

“F/n and the Captain.” Sasha proclaimed making you blush even deeper.

“What?” Jean spluttered. “You and the Captain…? As in Captain Levi? Moody and angry Levi?” He asked. You nodded.

“Yeah. We’re… in love.” you told him quietly, still unable to believe that he’d confessed to you earlier that day.

“Levi actually has the capacity to love?” he asked incredulously as he took a seat across from you. You scowled at him.

“Jean, pack it in would you? Levi may be… stern, but he is a person.” you shot at him. He held his hands up.

“Sorry, but I just find it hard to believe. Captain Levi in love?” he pulled a face and started to eat.

 

You got up to grab yourself a plate of food. By the time you had gotten back Eren, Armin and Mikasa had joined you. They all looked at you.

“F/n! You and Levi are together?” Eren blurted, earning a elbow in the ribs from Mikasa. You nodded at him frowning.

“Yes. Can we stop making a big deal about it, please?” you asked, an edge to your voice. Everyone just nodded and went back to their meals.

“Do you think you’ll make it out to the expedition, f/n?” Armin asked. You shook your head.

“No. Le- the Captain won’t let me go because of my ribs, and the Commander agrees with him.” you told them. Armin just nodded.

“It makes sense. You wouldn’t be much help with broken ribs.” he mused.

 

A crash sounded in the corridor and everyone in the hall turned to look at the door. It was silent and after a moment people went back to their meals muttering about “Squad Leader Hanji”.

“She’s at it again.” Eren commented.

“What?” you asked. You had a bad feeling for some reason. A chill had come across you and you felt a fear creeping over you. You glanced over to Levi and saw that he was watching the door.

“Hanji. She’s so clumsy. I’ve seen her nearly eaten by Sawney today.” Eren told you.

“But… Hanji is over there.” you said pointing at her next to Levi.

“Oh. I wonder what the noise was, then.” he shrugged and shoved his spoon back in his mouth.

 

You couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off and decided to eat as quickly as possible and leave; you wanted to return to the sanctuary of Levi’s room. You spoke as little as possible, ignoring the concerned glances you were given. After you’d finished eating, you grabbed another piece of bread and stood up.

“I’ll see you guys later.”

“Are you okay? You seem a bit off.” Armin asked.

“Yeah, I’m just a bit… tired.” you lied. You didn’t want them knowing about your paranoia about the crash. You couldn’t explain it but you felt something in you tremble. It was like some alarm had been tripped, like something primeval had been triggered and was telling you that it was time to go. You wanted to get back to Levi’s room and read. Or sleep. Or pace the floor. Anything as long as you weren’t  _here_. You walked off towards the door and left, checking down the corridor.

 

Empty. Dark.

 

You took a breath and walked out, knowing that Levi would have seen you and would be coming with you.

“Oi.” you glanced behind you and saw Levi stalking towards you. As he reached your side you grabbed his hand, desperate for a measure of comfort. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I was just a bit… spooked, I guess.” you told him.

 

“Oh, you hear that? My baby is scared. Come to daddy.” the voice stopped you in your tracks. You froze, eyes wide, and your heart started beating wildly. Levi pulled you behind him. Roiz walked around the corner, a sinister smile on his face. You felt the urge to vomit. No, in fact, you were going to vomit. You ran to the side of the corridor and threw up, a sob escaping right after. Levi dragged you back to his side after you’d finished.

“Tch tch tch. What have you done to my girl, Levi?” he asked.

“I’m not yours!” you told him, though your voice was weak. He laughed at you, long and mocking.

“Really? That’s not what it says on your back.” Your stomach dropped.  _My back…_ Your focus blurred and all you could think about was what was on your back. What  _was_  on your back? Obviously something that claimed you as his; carved into your skin forever. You’d never be free of the monster.

“F/n!” You snapped back into focus and realised Levi was speaking to you. “Are you listening?”

“What?”

“Go back to the dining hall. I’ll handle this.” He told you. You shook your head. You didn’t want to leave Levi alone with him. “GO!” He shouted. He looked at you, his eyes piercing, blazing with fire. You looked at him and began to back off, your eyes wide with fear. You nodded at him and turned and ran back to the hall.

 

As you ran back into the hall you searched around for Erwin. People were watching you, curious frowns on their faces. You ignored them all, even the calls of your friends. You ran through to Erwin who was sat at the back of the room.

“F/n? What’s the matter?” Petra asked you as she stood abruptly, cutting off her conversation with Oluo. You looked at her, eyes wide, mouth open.

“He’s here.” you said in a breathy whisper, breathing hitching in your throat. The room was fading, your head becoming light. Petra ran to you and kicked Oluo out of his seat and helped you into it.

“Who is?” she asked worriedly. You looked at Erwin.

“Corey’s here.” He just looked back at you and you gasped. “You knew?” you whispered. Petra snapped her head to Erwin.

“Commander?” He looked at Petra but said nothing. Erwin looked back at you and nodded once.

“I thought that he’d be coming here at some point. That’s why there are no guards. I wanted to give him easy access. He won’t escape as easily as he came.” he told you.

“Where’s the Captain?” Petra asked you.

“He’s- he’s fighting Corey now.” you told her. The table stood up and you looked at them all.

“Well, looks like our Captain needs help.” Petra commented and the rest of the group all nodded in agreement.

“Springer!” Erwin called. Connie jumped up, eyes wide, saluting. “Make sure that l/n stays here. Look after her, Soldier.” he told him, and Connie nodded.

“Yes sir!”

 

The group took off and you broke into tears. What was on your back? Connie put an hand on your shoulder, Jean coming up behind him, a concerned look on his face.

“F/n?” You didn’t hear him. You were too busy worrying about what was on your back. What was it? What had he carved into your skin? Without a word you sprung up from your seat and ran out of the room. There was only one way that you were going to find out. You ran down the corridor, slowing slightly as you saw the group fighting in the corridor, throwing punches, taking hits, dodging swipes, spitting insults at one another. You steeled yourself and ran through them, dodging bodies, ignoring the screaming pain in your ribs. You heard people calling out your name, and you briefly heard Connie shout an apology to Erwin, but you kept running.

 

You managed to get through the fight, successfully dodging everyone. You didn’t see Levi or Corey which worried you, but you’d think about that later. There was only one thing on your mind at the moment and that was your back. Your whole being was centred on that one thought.  _He called me his_ , you thought.  _He’s marked me as his in some way._ Your mind was reeling with possibilities. What was it that he put there? It was almost unbearable so you ran harder, your breath coming in painful gasps as you pushed yourself, ignoring the fading vision at the edges, ignoring the lightheadedness you felt.

 

You stopped outside of the bathroom door, panting heavily, hands trembling. This was it. But… did you really want to know?  _Ignorance is bliss, after all_ , you told yourself. You just stared at the door.

“F/n…?” Connie caught up with you, panting, and stood beside you. “What are you doing?”

“I-I…”  _No. I want to see. I need to see._ You grabbed the door handle and wrenched it open and stormed into the room and stood in front of the mirror. You spun around so your back was facing the mirror and pulled off your shirt and unwrapped the bandages. Connie and Jean gasped at the reflection.

“F/n…” Jean was wide eyed and staring at you, whilst Connie’s eyes were on the mirror, wide as a Titan’s mouth.

 

Slowly, hesitantly, you turned your head and looked at the reflection, your eyes immediately widening as you read the words that had been carved into your back.

  
  


*******

  
  
  


Levi had chased Corey as he ran, laughing through the corridors. Erwin and the others had come running to his aid, taking on the other members of Corey’s group. Corey took off and Levi didn’t hesitate. He ran, jaw clenched, eyes flaming, mind filled with that familiar icy calm.

“You really think that I won’t get her back?” he called back at him, laughing.

“I know you won’t.” he returned. He was answered with another laugh.

“Then you know nothing.” Corey took off through another door. Levi smirked.

 

In the courtyard were two tents. Corey had stopped in front of the furthermost one, back to it. Levi crossed the room but stopped halfway to him, heaving breaths in sheer rage.

“I must say, I haven’t seen the rage in your eyes for a while.” he quipped. “Don’t tell me you have feelings for my girl, eh?”

“Who I have feelings for is none of your business.” Levi told him, his voice a monotone. Roiz laughed.

“Oh, come on, Levi. For an old friend?” Levi snorted at that.

“You’re not a friend. You are just a worthless piece of shit that is trying to take over the Underground.”

“Careful, I’m not going to be pushed around by you any more.” Levi frowned at him.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Roiz.” he stalked closer to him, a dangerous look in his eyes. “You are going to take what is left of your men, and you are going to go back to the shithole that you came from.” he growled at him.

“Is that so?” Roiz challenged. He smirked at Levi. “How is my girl? Missing me?”

“Hardly. She’s happy with me, and that is how she’ll stay.” he told him.

“Really? Well, I think I’ll see what she has to say about it.” he said as he made a move to leave.

“You won’t be leaving this yard alive.” he told him, his voice calm and emotionless. Roiz just sniggered.

“Let’s just see about that.”

 

Without another word Corey lunged at Levi. He threw a punch with his right hand, but Levi deflected it with his left, grabbing his arm as he did, and twisted his hand around. Corey yelped and tripped Levi. He went to kick him in the side but Levi rolled onto his stomach and pushed off the ground, grabbing for his foot as he went. He didn’t catch his foot, so he ran at him, tackling him the ground. At that moment Erwin and Mike ran in.

“Good job, Captain.” he said as he and Mike grabbed the man under Levi.

“What are you doing?” he seethed.

“Restraining the prisoner.” Erwin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

The pair dragged Roiz up, his arms restrained behind his back, and Levi scowled at them. He walked closer to them.

“Captain.” Erwin warned but Levi ignored him. He punched Roiz in the gut. Then in the face. Then in the face again. Then again. He went all out with his beating, hoping to inflict only a fraction of the pain he put you through, in the time before Erwin or Mike restrained  _him_. As it happened it was Erwin that restrained him after a few punches.

“Captain, we need this man alive.”

“Why? Why does this piece of shit need to live?” he asked coldly. Roiz just threw his head back and laughed, his nose and lip bleeding. Levi made to hit him again but Erwin’s grip stopped him.

“Captain!” he hissed. “You can either be here for his interrogation, or you can leave.” he murmured in his ear so Roiz couldn’t hear.

“I’m not leaving.” he spat.  

“Well if you don’t restrain yourself, you will be leaving. One way or another.” Erwin warned. Levi just glared at him sidelong before shrugging out of his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there it is. 
> 
> Remember, I will take requests, so if you have any oneshots you want me to write I will be happy to do so :) Any reader inserts, ships, specific OCs... whatever your heart desires. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment, Kudos, and request if you like :) 
> 
> Kit xx


	10. Chapter Nine - Farewell. Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another update. It's getting a bit hectic here, so I'm trying to balance my time between this script I'm writing, planning for filming, casting, trying to budget for it, and finishing this fic. So, I'm sorry if the updates are coming slower than I'd like. 
> 
> But I hope you guys enjoy this :D

Your eyes filled with tears as you sank to your knees and let out a sound that was half sob, half scream. Your hands flew to your face and you cried, doubling over.

 

You remembered the things he did to you… the sounds he made as he did them. He was enjoying himself as you suffered, both physically and mentally. You were strapped to the chair as he had his way with your body, which you considered to be the worst of his torture. He would whisper in your ear vile things, his breath hot on your ear, and he would tell you that you were a whore for it. He called you a whore the whole time. And now, he’d branded it on your back, somewhere it would always be. It would always be there, just out of sight, silently mocking you.

“F/n... “ Jean knelt down and hugged you, albeit stiffly. You just accepted it. You had no energy, no resolve, to do anything.

“Is the bastard who did this here?” he asked.

“Yes. Erwin and the others went to take care of it.” Connie answered.

“How do you know?” Jean asked him in disbelief.

“Hey, I’m not stupid, unlike you. I put two and two together. She looked utterly terrified, and she suddenly runs across the building to look at her back?” Connie scoffed at Jean and touched you on the shoulder in an awkward attempt to comfort you.

 

Voices sounded outside before, eventually, Mikasa entered. She saw you on the floor, looked at your back, and looked shocked. You didn’t see this as you were still sobbing with your head in Jean’s chest.

“F/n.” she said. You did nothing. “F/n!” she tried harder this time, grabbing your hands and pulling you away from Jean’s chest. You looked at her, your eyes full of tears, cheeks red and wet.

“Are you going to let him win?” she asked you. You just looked at her, tears falling from your eyes. “ _Are_ _you_?” she asked again.

“I-” your sobs cut you off.

“Mikasa-”

“What? This isn’t getting her anywhere.” she cut Jean off.

“This has only just happened - she didn’t even know this was on her back - and you expect her to be over it?” Jean asked her incredulously.

“Yes. She can do this when the danger has passed. If we were facing Titans, she’d be dead.” Mikasa told him. She turned back to you. “I thought you were stronger than this.”

“Fuck’s sake Mik-”

“She’s right.” you told him, still crying. “She’s right.” Your voice was barely a whisper.

“F/n, you don’t-”

“I do. I’m sat here in pieces-” a sob escaped you, but you continued, “and Corey is here, somewhere in the building. I need to- I need to get a grip.” you told them. Regardless of your statement, you still broke down into tears once more.

“Are you going to let him win? Are you going to let him do this to you - mark you as his - and then buckle? Are you going to let his _name_ have that much power over you?” She asked you, looking into your eyes. Her gaze was intense, though her face stayed as impassive as ever. _She’s like a female Levi_ , you thought vaguely. You looked at her, your face pained. You knew she was right, but you didn’t have the strength.

“It’s just a name, F/n.” Connie interjected. “I know you would have given him a hard time, so don’t make it easy for him now.” he told you, his face determined, hopeful.

“Yeah, f/n. Where’s that spirit that everybody loves?” Jean asked you, his tone cheeky as ever.

“It’s gone.” you told them, defeated.

“Fine.” Mikasa said, dropping your hands. “Stay here on the floor and cry. Leave Levi to fight alone. Let him fight your battles for you. You are weak.” She told you, her voice cold.

 

You looked at her, taken aback. Was she really that disappointed in you? Jean and Connie looked sheepish, which you misinterpreted to be agreement. In actual fact they were thinking that they should stop her, but neither having the confidence to say anything. But at her words, a spark had glimmered for a second. _Levi_.

“You really are a weakling. You hide it behind smiles, hoping to fool everyone, but not me. You’re weak, and not worth the love that Levi gives you. You are worthless.” she spat. You snapped your head up to her.

“Mikasa!” Connie cried, thinking that she had over stepped the line. She glared at him and he backed down a touch.

“It’s true. If she’s going to act like a worthless-”

“I’m not worthless.” you told her.

 

Though your voice was quiet, it was still strong, holding fast. You looked her in the eyes. You would not be made to feel like nothing again. You refused to be ground into a shell of yourself. You’d broken in front of him, only to reignite yourself with your faith in Levi. Well, now _he_ was the one facing Roiz. You wouldn’t abandon him. And you wouldn’t let _him_ break you again. You _wouldn’t_. Because the truth is, you aren’t worthless. You are worth _everything_. You have worth, and you wouldn’t act like you didn’t. Sure, you were weak sometimes, you cried, you broke, but that didn’t mean you were worthless. Only human.

 

You are human; you’re not infallible. You are your own person, you are unique, and you have strength, though it may not be obvious to most. Because, whilst most can see physical strength, it takes much more focus to see the mental strength. The willpower it took to get out of bed, to pull yourself from your nightmares each night, the power to see the damage you had suffered, the power to smile after crying, even if it wasn’t wholly genuine. It was the strength to _carry on._

“I’m not weak.” you told her as you got to your feet. “I have worth, and I am stronger than anyone here knows. I’ve been through more than you can imagine.” you told her, glaring at her. She looked at you, a victorious smile slowly spreading over her face.

“Welcome back, f/n. Now go prove what you said.” she told you.

 

You looked at her. _That sly bitch…_ You smiled at her, then you laughed. You laughed long and hard, ignoring the pain in your ribs for the hundredth time.

“I’ll get you back for this.” you told her.

“I’m counting on it.”

 

With that, you ran out of the door and sprinted down the corridor. You saw the others running down the corridors and followed them. They were running to the courtyard. Oh, no. You saw them burst in and you caught a glimpse of Levi and Roiz fighting and your eyes widened. The look on Levi’s face - the seer determination, cold and empty - was frightening. A chill went through you and you stepped into the room, keeping yourself behind Mike knowing that Levi wouldn’t be happy if he saw you.

 

Corey lunged at Levi. He threw a punch with his right hand, but Levi deflected it with his left, grabbing his arm as he did, and twisted his hand around. Corey yelped and tripped Levi. You gasped, covering your mouth with your hands. Roiz went to kick him in the side but Levi rolled onto his stomach and pushed off the ground, grabbing for his foot as he went. He didn’t manage to catch Roiz’s foot, and he ran at him instead, tackling him the ground. At that moment Erwin and Mike ran across the courtyard.

“Good job, Captain.” Erwin said as he and Mike grabbed the man under Levi.

“What are you doing?” Levi seethed. Your breath caught in your throat. _He’s so angry..._

“Restraining the prisoner.” Erwin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

The pair dragged Roiz up, his arms restrained behind his back, and Levi scowled at them. He walked closer to them. You were worried that he’d catch you in the group, standing behind Petra, but he was only focused on the three men in front of him.

“Captain.” Erwin warned but Levi ignored him. He punched Roiz in the gut. Then in the face. Then in the face again. Then again. Erwin restrained him after a few punches and you felt the urge to help him, to try and calm Levi down. But your fear of Roiz seeing you, of having his eyes raking down your body once more, kept you away.

“Captain, we need this man alive.”

“Why? Why does this piece of shit need to live?” he asked coldly. Roiz just threw his head back and laughed as Levi made to hit him again but Erwin’s grip stopped him.

“Levi!” he hissed. “You can either be here for his interrogation, or you can leave.” he murmured in his ear so Roiz couldn’t hear.

“I’m not leaving.” he spat.  

“Well if you don’t restrain yourself, you will be leaving. One way or another.” Erwin warned. Levi just glared at him sidelong before shrugging out of his grip.

 

It was then that he saw you. He froze and just blinked. You took a deep breath and raised your chin slightly in defiance. The group you were hidden behind turned around, taking a shocked step away from you.

“F/n… what are you doing here?” Petra asked you. At the sound of your name Roiz made to turn around but Mike stopped him. Levi grabbed Roiz by the throat and you made a move forward to stop him.

“Don’t look at her. Don’t even so much as _look_ at her, you hear me? If you do, you’ll be sorry.” he ground out, face inches from Roiz’s. He threw Roiz away from him and stalked over to you. He gripped your arm and made to move to the door but you dug your heels in.

“Out.” He told you, pulling harder.

“No.” you said as you wrenched your arm from his grip. “I’m staying here.” you told him defiantly.

“You’re not.” he told you then threw you over his shoulder and carried you from the room. You shouted at him, hit him, wiggled as much as you could, but he kept you tightly in his grip.

 

Outside the door, he put you down and trapped you against the wall, hands either side of you, and looked down at you. You both stood there staring at eachother; him looking down at you in irritation, and you looking up at him defiantly.

“What do you think you are doing? You should be in the dining hall.” he told you, his voice edged with anger.

“I need to do this.” you told him honestly. “I need him to know I’m not afraid. That I’m not his.” Levi froze at you words, fear flashing through his eyes and you raised a hand to his face and nodded, a small movement. He closed his eyes and let out a steady breath. “I’m not weak. I may be damaged, but I’m not broken. I will get better, and he needs to know that.” You told Levi. He opened his eyes and looked into yours.

“No.” He told you. Anger flared in you.

“You can’t stop me. This is something that I _have_ to do. Whatever went on between you two in the past is nothing compared to what he put me through! I have every right to face him and let him know that I am not scared; that he lost.” You told him, your voice becoming louder the angrier you felt.

 

You saw a muscle in Levi’s jaw jump and you just stared at him, breathing heavily. He looked you straight in the eyes, scrutinizing you, as if he was searching your soul.

“Fine.” he told you. You expected him to say more when he didn’t move, but he said nothing. He just gazed at you, his face impassive as always. He dipped his head and kissed you, a fleeting kiss, and leaned into your ear. “But I’m not leaving you alone with him, and I’m not happy about this.” he told you, his voice low, warm breath hitting your ear. You snorted.

“You never are happy.” you quipped. Levi shook his head.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you, Shortstack.” he told you honestly. You said nothing as a blush dusted your cheeks. “Let’s get this over with.” he told you as he pulled away.

 

Entering the courtyard, you felt your heart skip a beat. You felt sick and your hands trembled. You grabbed Levi’s hand for comfort and you strode forward towards Roiz, who had been strapped into a chair in front of one of the tents, Erwin stood in front of him. Roiz’s eyes flicked to you and a grin spread across his face and you tried not to show him how much that grin scared you. _The last time he looked at me like that-_  You quickly stopped yourself from going down that road. It wouldn’t help you to remember right now.

“Hey, baby girl.” he said, his voice deceptively sweet. You clenched your jaw and just glared at him. “Couldn’t resist coming back to see me, eh?” he laughed. Again you said nothing. The room was silent, all eyes on you, except Levi, who was glaring a hole into Roiz’s face.

 

Corey sat back in the seat arrogantly.

“Why don’t you sit on my lap? It might be nice for you to be on top this time?” Your stomach turned but you didn’t move.”Nothing to say? Aw, don’t tell me I broke you?” he asked, a vicious smirk slowly spreading across his face. Your nostrils flared as a wave of anger hit you and you let go of Levi’s hand and strode towards the man in the chair. The silence in the courtyard was heavy. Erwin shifted on his feet, preparing to intervene; Hanji was just watching intently, a hostile look on the man who inflicted the wounds she had looked after; Petra was watching you warily, ready to comfort you, or restrain you if needed; and Mike was stood with his arms folded and a frown on his face. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

 

In one swift movement you closed the distance, and punched Roiz square in the nose. Then in the jaw, then in the gut. Next, you threaded your hands through his hair, gripped him tight, and pulled his head down as your knee was travelling upwards, meeting his nose with a force that send a loud and rather sickening noise through the courtyard. You stood back, breathing ragged, and eyes blazing.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not that good.” you told him. Corey forced his head up to look at you, anger in his eyes.

“You bitch! I’m gonna make you pay. You, and that shitstain of a boyfriend of yours.”

“Come and try it!” you challenged.

 

Erwin grabbed your wrist gently and tugged you backwards, away from Roiz, who was now struggling to free himself from his binding, raging at you.

“You’re nothing but a whore!” he shouted at you.

“Quiet, filth!” Levi warned, his eyes ablaze. If it was possible, he was filled with more rage than you were. Roiz flicked his eyes to Levi.

“Fuck you, Ackerman!” he snarled. Erwin’s eyebrow quirked up and you both glanced at each other. Levi stalked towards him and Erwin stood forward, making it clear to Levi that he was watching him very carefully. “You’re not the one in charge anymore, I am. _I’m_ the boss, and I’m a better leader than you ever were. I’m stronger than you are, I’m smarter than you are, and I’m better than you are!” he raged. _He’s insane_ , you thought. Levi walked closer to him, bending his head closer to Corey’s.

“Is that why I beat you all those years ago? Is that why I’ve beaten you now?” he asked quietly, calmly.

“ _I’m the boss! I’m the best!_ ” he screamed.

 

Your brows were furrowed, eyes wide, and you’d taken a step back. He was going mad. He was becoming frantic, screeching, spit flying, eyes wide manically, laughing madly. It was then that Erwin stood forward, pulling Levi out of the way.

“Why are you here?” he asked him.

“Because I want my property back, of course.” He sang, laughing.

“I’m not yours.” You told him coldly.

“Really? Well your shoulder would disagree. As would your back.” he said, widening his eyes in glee. You just pinned him with a death glare.

“Well, you see, she is a member of the Survey Corps. She isn’t going anywhere.” Erwin told him.

“Yes she is.” he cackled. “She’ll be back with me. I won’t stop until I get her.”

“Is that so?” Erwin mused.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Fuck you! I’m going nowhere. You’ll have to fight me first, this time.” You growled at him, walking up to him.

“Yes you are, and you know why?” He whispered. You frowned for a moment before he suddenly stood up. Somehow he had gotten free from his bonds. Everything moved quickly.

 

As he stood, everyone in the room surged forwards to restrain him. Levi grabbed you and yanked you back as Roiz reached for your throat. Erwin raised a foot to his chest and pushed him. Hard. Corey went wheeling back into the tent, disappearing from sight. It was silent for no more than a second before a blood curdling scream could be heard, filling the courtyard, and echoing in your ears. You flinched, turning your face into Levi’s chest, and he wrapped his arms around you protectively, almost on instinct. The screams were cut off as the Titan behind the tent consumed Roiz. A sudden, bloody end to this whole nightmare.

 

There was a silence in the courtyard as everybody processed what had happened. Erwin had just… killed him. It was surprising. You’d expected him to keep him alive and send him to the MPs for his punishment. Not that you weren’t grateful. You didn’t have to live with him lingering in the background, wondering when he was going to make an appearance, wondering if he was going to kidnap you again. Erwin had prevented that from happening.

“Okay, everyone. Let’s get back to our duties.” he called. Everyone slowly moved, still stunned from the events, and left the courtyard. You, Levi, and Erwin were the only ones left.

“Sir?” you called out.

“Yes, f/n?” He turned to look at you, away from the tent.

“I… thank you.” was all you could say. He smiled at you sadly.

“No need. I just hope this brings you some peace, f/n.” he told you, placing a hand on your shoulder as he passed you.

“Sir!” you called again, stopping him from leaving. He looked over at his shoulder at you.

“If people find out you purposely let a titan eat a man… they’ll think you’re a monster.” you told him, your eyes filled with sympathy and regret.

“As the Commander of the Survey Corps, people already see me as a monster… one more sin won’t make a difference.” Erwin told you was a small, sad smile before he left the room.

  
  


*******

  
  


Levi walked you back to his room and thought about Erwin’s words. It was true, people would think him a monster for what he had done, but they already did anyway. Roiz wouldn’t have stopped until he had you, or until one of you was dead. Levi opened the door for you and you offered him a feeble smile as you shuffled in, your eyes far away. You took a seat at Levi’s desk and he watched you from the door for a moment.

 

He didn’t know what to do. What should he do in this situation? You’d just faced your attacker, your torturer - the man that had left a mark on you both physically, and psychologically - and you’d witnessed him being eaten by a Titan. Like so many of your friends before during the Battle for Trost. It couldn’t be an easy thing to deal with.

“Are you alright?” he asked you, sounding very much like he was out in the field and he was assessing an injured soldier. You just hummed and nodded, not looking at him. “F/n.” he said sternly. You looked up at him questioningly. “Are you alright?” he repeated, fixing you with a look that told you would accept nothing but the truth.

“I don’t know.” You sighed. “Now he’s gone… I can’t quite believe it yet. And the Commander… it couldn’t have been easy for him. He killed a man… I just- I hope he’s okay.” You said, tears pricking your eyes. Levi was completely exasperated by you. You tilted your head at him in that way you had every time you were confused.

“You’ve just faced off with Roiz, he attacked you, you watched a Titan kill him, and you’re more concerned for the Commander?” He asked in disbelief. He shook his head and sat in the sat across from you. You turned around to face him and laid your arms on the desk and lay your head down.

“Well, it can’t be easy for him. People hate him for no reason.” you told Levi. “Same with you.” Levi was surprised by that.

“You think people hate me for no reason?” You nodded and he suppressed a smile.

“I do. You’re not all that scary. You can be a pain in the arse sometimes, but not much more.” you told him, your voice sounding sleepy.

“I’m a cold and heartless bastard.” he told you making you laugh.

“Yeah, okay.” you scoffed, peeking at him through heavy eyes. “You feel more than you let on. It’s just people don’t take the time to look. They take the glares at face value and let themselves be scared.” you told him, a yawn interrupting you halfway through.”

 

Levi just sat and watched you as you fell asleep at the desk, your mouth open slightly, breaths escaping quietly. You looked peaceful. Your words echoed through his head and he felt a warmth flood his chest and he couldn’t fight the gentle smile any longer. He sat there, watching you sleep, a small smile on his face, heart fluttering at your words. There were more ways to say “I love you” than people thought, and you kept surprising him with all new ones.

 

Levi walked around the desk and lifted you into his arms. He took a moment to watch you, standing there silently, gazing at you in adoration. If anyone had entered the room at that moment, they would have been shocked that Levi could even look this different. He finally made his way to the bed and lay you down, covering you in the blanket. He kissed your forehead, breathing in your scent, and went back to his desk. He wouldn’t get any sleep tonight, all because of your damn words.

  
  


*******

  
  


Erwin sat in his office sorting through his paperwork. Every so often he would stop, remembering the events of the evening. Roiz had gone mad, that was for sure. Erwin remembered the screams, the laughter, the rage he had released not long before he had died. All those years in the Underground, festering over his hate for Levi, obsessing over him, had made him mad. And he had cracked.

 

A knock sounded and pulled Erwin from his thoughts. He called out and looked at the door. Mike entered and he nodded to him.

“Mike, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked him, a smile on his face.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright.” he told him.

“Well, thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly fine.” Mike just watched him.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Mike asked. Erwin just raised his eyebrows, a silent invitation for him to elaborate. “You knew that he would get loose.” Erwin smiled and looked at his desk.

“Once again, you show that it is not just your nose that is sharp.” A wry smile found its way onto Mike’s face. “Yes. I saw him working through the binds.” He told the larger man. “But she was never in any danger. I knew that he’d get loose, and so I was ready for him.” He finished.

“It can’t be easy.” Mike told him. “Using a Titan to end a man’s life.” Erwin smiled sadly at him.

“It was the only way. Roiz wouldn’t have stopped unless he had f/n, and even if the MP’s had intervened, he’d only have escaped their custody. I have a suspicion that one of the higher ups has links to Roiz.” Erwin mused. Mike frowned at him.

“What do you mean?”

“There has to be a reason that Roiz’s men have been able to get out of the Underground and kidnap citizens unpunished. There had to be a reason that Mika’s application to live above ground has received nothing but silence.” Mike just looked at Erwin. “And I intend on finding out why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. One more chapter left. 
> 
> Thank you guys for taking this journey with me, and thank you for all of the kind words and support. 
> 
> Comment, Kudos, and Request if you like. :D


End file.
